


Em Busca do Controle

by Mafikook



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Birthday Party, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Tragedy, tem possíveis gatilhos galero
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 39,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafikook/pseuds/Mafikook
Summary: Onde um grupo de amigos viajam para comemorar o aniversário de Junmyeon, mas acabam esquecendo algo importante.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 19
Kudos: 12
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. A Viagem

**Author's Note:**

> Plot #133
> 
> ⚠️ São tratados temas sensíveis nessa fanfic, então se você estiver passando por um momento muito difícil, não te aconselho ler essa história neste momento ⚠️
> 
> Bom, queria agradecer primeiramente a todas as ADMs do projeto e a Beta desta fic por toda a dedicação e ajuda, porque, de verdade, eu tava bem insegura! Acredito que todos que já tenham lido esse plot saibam que é uma história complicada de desenvolver, mas fiz meu melhor então espero que leiam até o final e gostem do que criei :) Tecnicamente é minha primeira fanfic com mais de 500 palavras, por isso deu tanto trabalho e sei que tenho várias coisas a melhorar, então também agradeceria se no fim de sua leitura vocês desses críticas construtivas. Enfim, vou parar de escrever por aqui porque senão eu falo demais hehe. Boa leitura!!
> 
> PS: O plot contém spoilers, então, quem não sabe do que ele se trata, não leiam a descrição dele na planilha de plots. Apenas uma sugestão para terem uma melhor experiência!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura!

Olhava distraído o papel quase completamente preenchido à sua frente. De todos os textos que já escreveu, aquele sem dúvidas era o mais complicado. O mais complexo. Estava tentando finalizá-lo há algumas semanas.

Um suspiro….

Era isso o texto, um suspiro do autor. 

Um ato de desespero, em busca do protagonismo de sua própria existência.

— DAE!!

Jongdae quase teve um mini infarto pelo susto que levou quando o colega de quarto, e amigo de infância, apareceu subitamente no cômodo, abrindo a porta sem nenhum aviso prévio. Acabou até mesmo caindo da cadeira de rodinhas em que estava sentado. Por outro lado, o culpado apenas ria dos olhos arregalados e respiração desregulada do amigo. 

— A van já tá lá embaixo e tá todo mundo te esperando! Principalmente o aniversariante.

— Okay, okay, eu sei. Desculpa, me distrai… - foi diminuindo o tom da voz conforme falava, abaixando a cabeça, o olhar na direção do chão.

Estendeu a mão para o mais alto segurar, em um pedido mudo para ele o ajudar a se levantar. Contudo, assim que ele segurou em sua mão, Dae fez questão de o puxar para baixo com força para ele cair também.

— Só não justifica você ter me dado mais motivos pra frequentar um psicólogo, seu cuzão! Bate na porta na próxima! – ria alto pela expressão “indignada” alheia, sabendo que no fundo ele queria rir junto. — Agora vamos logo, Yeol. Acho que ainda não é um casamento pra ser um charme chegar atrasado.

Dessa vez, realmente se ajudaram a levantar, só que entre sorrisos e risadas pela infantilidade que ambos mantinham desde quando se conheceram, há 17 anos atrás. Park Chanyeol era um de seus melhores amigos e se conheceram quando Dae ainda tinha 5 anos e o Park 4 — diferença essa de idade apenas por meses —, por serem vizinhos e suas mães serem amigas na época. Agora, mesmo depois de tanto tempo ter se passado, continuavam mais unidos do que nunca. Dividiam um pequeno apartamento — o que provavelmente não aconteceria muito cedo, se não fosse pela insistência admirável por parte do mais novo — e trabalhavam juntos todo fim de tarde nas terças, quartas e quintas-feiras, em uma loja de cosméticos. Só não frequentavam a mesma faculdade, já que, ao menos nesse quesito, eram praticamente opostos.

Chanyeol era um amante de exatas. Cursava Física, para no futuro poder se tornar professor naquela mesma faculdade onde estudava. Jongdae, por outro lado, odiava qualquer coisa relacionada a números e equações. Física, então? Seu pesadelo da época de escola. Sempre foi apaixonado por Filosofia, Literatura e Língua Portuguesa, então estava bem satisfeito cursando Letras. 

Em todo o restante, eram praticamente iguais.

Eram como irmãozinhos, que enchem o saco um do outro, mas, no fundo, se amam até demais.

Jongdae e Chanyeol saíram do prédio minutos depois, cada um com uma mochila de costas e uma mala pequena na mão, o suficiente para sobreviverem por 5 dias no meio do mato. O barulho de dentro do grande automóvel podia ser escutado mesmo com as janelas e portas fechadas, denunciando toda a animação ali dentro. 

Yeol chamou sua atenção ao se oferecer para levar as malas até o porta malas, e, como o bom preguiçoso que era, Dae aceitou de bom grado, não perdendo a chance de o chamar de “servo” no meio do agradecimento. Fazia aquilo bastante, apenas para encher o saco do amigo e ver o característico revirar de olhos dele. Diversão dos seus dias sem graças.

Queria entrar logo e acabar com o sentimento de ansiedade que começou a sentir assim que saíram do apartamento. Ser introvertido era uma das milhares características que odiava em si mesmo, apesar de não admitir em voz alta. Respirou fundo e contou até três antes de abrir a porta, tendo a atenção de todos em si assim que botou a cabeça pra dentro da van. Abriu um leve sorriso. Como imaginou: muitas pessoas.

— Dae!! Já tava achando que você não vinha.

O aniversariante se levantou de seu lugar tão rápido que ficou surpreso por ele não cair, apenas para poder ir comprimentar o recém chegado com um abraço. Claro que Jongdae não era bobo em negar. Afinal, quem em sã consciência negaria um abraço quentinho vindo de Oh Junmyeon?

— Como eu poderia perder seu aniversário?! Eu sei que sou o raio de Sol da sua vida, não podia faltar. – Falava em falso tom de arrogância, se separando do outro melhor amigo de infância com dois tapinhas nas costas — Tava sentindo sua falta, mas agora deixa eu me sentar em algum lugar, senão a gente não chega lá hoje.

Sorriu para o coelhinho animado, esperando ele dar um passinho para o lado e parar de rir, para Jongdae conseguir entrar no local devidamente. Assim que se viu dentro da van, foi cumprimentando todos por quem passava, com sorrisos e, às vezes, rápidos abraços e apertos de mãos. Era uma van bem grande e espaçosa, com capacidade máxima de 12 pessoas. Estavam em 8, então foi tranquilo arrumar um lugar ao lado da janela para si (mais conhecido como **melhor lugar** ), bem atrás de onde Junmyeon sentava e na frente de Kyungsoo e Minseok, que dividiam o banco. O lugar ao seu lado, deixaria para Chanyeol. O mais novo odiava se sentar sozinho em viagens e, normalmente, era o gentil escritor quem tinha que sofrer com aquele ser hiperativo não parando quieto ao seu lado. Amava o amigo, mas não negava as vezes ter vontade de tapar a boca dele com alguma fita extra forte.

— Nossa, Dae, entendi. Beleza, então. Também nunca quis ser seu amigo mesmo! 

Escutou uma voz característica do fundão da van, um pouco mais atrás de onde estava sentado. Nem precisava se virar para saber quem era — escutava ela todos os dias na faculdade —, mas, mesmo assim, virou a cabeça; um sorriso ladino ameaçando brotar em seus lábios.

— Oh céus!! Como pude não cumprimentar Byun Baekhyun? Sou realmente um monstro! - Escondia seu rosto com suas mãos, emitindo sons semelhantes a soluços.

— Não liga pra ele, Chen! Neném Baek ficou chateado que não recebeu um abraço hoje ainda? Tá carente é? Owwwnt, vem cá que eu faço carinho em você! – Pôde-se ouvir risadas baixas vindo de Junmyeon e de Minseok, enquanto Jongin, que sentava ao lado de Baek, fazia um biquinho e abria os braços para abraçá-lo...

— Vai te catar, Jongin! Não conte comigo pra mais nada. – O de cabelos loiros negava com a cabeça devagar, empurrando de brincadeira o corpo do moreno — Primeiro: O Dae já falou que é estranho tu ficar chamando ele pelo nome de escritor e não por algum apelido normal, bocó. Segundo: TODO MUNDO sabe que a única criança aqui é você. Né, gente? Mal pelo no suvaco deve ter, o coitadinho… Mas não se preocupe, bebê! Logo logo vem sua puberdade!

— Ei, tampinha!! Eu... – o mais novo entre os dois cruzou os braços, os olhos cerrados focados nos do loirinho, enquanto tentava pensar em como retrucar.

Um suspiro por parte de um, um sorriso por parte do outro.

Jongin perdeu a discussão. Não tinha ideia do que falar.

_1x0 para Baekhyun_

Jongin e Baek acabaram caindo na risada, sendo acompanhados pelo restante dos amigos, em seguida. Eram um bando de palhaços, sem dúvidas. Foi neste momento que o demorado do Chanyeol finalmente entrou na van, arregalando os olhos por míseros segundos ao ver Baekhyun ali também. Na cabeça dele, ninguém havia percebido, então tentava esconder a surpresa. Apenas tentava.

— Ah! Oi, Baek. Você veio... 

Chanyeol não podia ser mais óbvio para Jun e Dae. Por fora, parecia calmo e indiferente, mas no fundo estava todo nervoso. Em nenhum momento olhou para o platinado diretamente e, além disso, estava piscando mais do que normalmente, o que era uma mania sua quando estava envergonhado ou nervoso com algo. Adorável.

— Você fala como se fosse a primeira vez que nós oito saímos juntos! – Junmyeon nem tentava esconder o sorriso malicioso, enquanto se levantava para poder o abraçá-lo bem apertado – Não acho que os nossos passeios com o Baek foram tão “esquecíveis” pra você… Foram divertidos, não acha? – aproveitou a proximidade entre seu rosto e a orelha do mais alto para sussurrar baixinho.

O aniversariante era um anjo de pessoa, porém, quando se tratava dos dois melhores amigos de infância, virava o próprio capetinha. Principalmente quando o envolvido era Chanyeol. Não que amasse mais Jongdae que o Park, só era mais divertido pegar no pé do mais alto entre eles. Suas reações sempre eram as melhores. Dae era fofo e precioso demais para si, então, inconscientemente, acabava o provocando com menos frequência.

Chanyeol o xingou baixinho de vários nomes pela provocação na frente do crush, sorrindo amarelo para os presentes, mesmo que eles estivessem alheios à situação. Se separou do coelhinho e, para não sair por baixo, ameaçou vender o presente que havia comprado para ele no eBay, o que rendeu um Junmyeon emburrado, bufando, enquanto empurrava seu amigo orelhudo - que ria da sua cara - para o fundo da van. Chanyeol era um pouco orgulhoso demais de vez em quando, então Jun nem pensava em questionar a ameaça. Não era impossível que aquilo realmente acontecesse.

Um relacionamento saudável, eu diria.

Após várias trocas de apertos de mão e abraços rápidos entre os amigos — menos com Jongin e Baekhyun, que apenas acenaram, já que não tinha cabeça para se aproximar muito do crush no momento —, Chan se ajeitou ao lado de seu companheiro de apartamento que, como esperava, o recebeu com um sorrisinho semelhante ao anterior de Junmyeon. Realmente, não era a primeira vez que Baek saia com aquele grupinho, mas, mesmo assim, não estava preparado psicologicamente para uma viagem ao lado dele. Seus melhores amigos nem o avisaram. Ainda planejaria sua vingança contra aqueles dois sem vergonhas…. Mas, no momento, tinha que focar em não deixar tão óbvia sua queda pelo loirinho não muito distante dele.

Na verdade, _queda_ era pouco para descrever o que sentia.

Tinha um _penhasco_ todo pelo platinado.

Oh Sehun, irmão mais novo de Junmyeon e o motorista da vez, já estava ficando impaciente com toda a demora e bate papo sem fim, então apenas pisou de uma vez no acelerador e iniciou a viagem um tanto longa que tinham pela frente.

Uma longa e inesquecível viagem para todos.

Era o que os jovens naquele automóvel tanto queriam.

Era o que Dae desejava.

  
  
  
  


_Só não ocorreu tudo como planejado._

  
  


* * *

— (...) e lá vamos encontrar um cara que vai explicar a rotina pra 'gente e vai nos guiar durante esses próximos dias. – Jun terminava suas explicações, sorridente – Ele é filho de um dos melhores amigos do meu avô e tem nossa idade! Como já fui várias vezes lá nas férias e meu avô sempre levava seus amigos, já falei com o garoto antes e ele é bem gente boa. Vocês vão se dar bem.

Passariam os próximos 5 dias na casa de férias do avô rico de Junmyeon, localizada em um vale cercado por uma densa e bela floresta. O propósito era a comemoração do aniversário de Jun, que era logo no dia seguinte, e também se divertirem em grupo, longe das rotinas cansativas que normalmente tinham. Seria como uma semana de acampamento, com direito à trilhas, jogos e outras coisas divertidas que ainda não tinham certeza do que seriam, já que discutiriam os detalhes apenas quando chegassem ao lugar. Estavam todos os 8 bem animados pelo o que estava por vir, apesar de cada um demonstrar aquilo de um jeito diferente. Baek, Chanyeol, Jongin e Junmyeon eram os mais energéticos e falantes, rindo alto juntos por besteiras aleatórias que o platinado falava. Kyungsoo e Minseok, por outro lado, conversavam baixinho entre si. Sehun estava mais quieto por estar concentrado na estrada e, por fim, Jongdae permanecia silencioso em seu próprio mundo, olhando para a paisagem do outro lado da janela. Eram uma turma bem diversa, mas que se dava muito bem.

Baek, o mais falante entre eles, foi apresentado ao aniversariante há pouco menos de um ano atrás, por Jongdae. Os três estavam na mesma faculdade, apesar de estudarem assuntos diferentes. Jongdae cursava Letras, como dito anteriormente; contudo, tinha algumas aulas em comum com a turma de Artes Cênicas de Baekhyun. Jongdae era bem fechado e quieto, então não foi falar com Baek por vontade própria. Foi só depois de um trabalho em dupla que fizeram juntos, que acabaram fazendo amizade. Junmyeon cursava música e seu prédio era um pouco distante do de Dae, porém sempre fazia questão de almoçar com o melhor amigo todos os dias. Nisso, acabou conhecendo Baek, que começou a comer com os dois sempre que conseguia, já que gostava da companhia e da energia boa que transmitiam. Chegava ser aconchegante estar com eles.

Em relação a Chanyeol e sua paixonite, tinha certeza de que ela começou desde que ele visitou sua casa pela primeira vez. Jongdae e Baek costumavam se encontrar no apartamento do mais velho para fazerem os trabalhos, por ser mais perto da faculdade e em um bairro mais silencioso, porém, por conta de diversos imprevistos, de vez em quando tinham que se encontrar na casa de DaeYeol. Foi atração à primeira vista, apesar do quão clichê aquilo poderia soar. Chan sabia que teriam visita naquele dia, só não esperava que a visita fosse tão bonita. Baekhyun, que antes tinha seus fios castanhos escuros, também era dono do sorriso mais encantador que já havia visto, de uma risada contagiante e tão adorável que fazia o coração de Chanyeol se aquecer, de uma voz suave e tão gostosinha de se escutar que sentia vontade de deitar no sofá onde os dois faziam o trabalho e passar o dia todo só ouvindo o mais velho falar... E, além disso, com o passar dos meses em que saíram todos juntos como um grupo, percebeu que Baek era um homem divertido, brincalhão ao extremo e que sempre arrancava sorrisos e risadas de todos que estavam presentes. Até mesmo de Kyung, que era o mais quietinho.

Como não sentir seu coração dar uma descompassada? Se alguém fosse levar a culpa por derreter tanto aquele grandalhão, obviamente seria o Baek. Quem mandou ser tão incrível?

Ele _jurava de dedinho_ que era algo unilateral. Por isso e, principalmente por ser um medroso cagão, nunca tentou investir em cima do mais velho, apesar do incentivo de seus dois melhores amigos constantemente. Era um bobo apaixonado, covarde demais. 

Preferia ignorar aquele sentimento, apesar de gostar de como as borboletas que tanto leu em livros de romance brincavam em sua barriga sempre que seus olhares se encontravam por mais de 5 segundos. Preferia viver suprimindo o que sentia e nunca saber os verdadeiros sentimentos de Baek, do que quebrar o coração com uma rejeição.

_Era muito covarde. Ele sabia disso._

Agora, no que dizia respeito a Kyungsoo e Minseok, ambos eram companheiros de quarto do Junmyeon no dormitorio da faculdade onde os três estavam acomodados há mais ou menos dois anos. Eram pessoas divertidas, então, nesse meio tempo, fizeram amizade com os outros no círculo social de Jun, apesar de serem mais quietos em relação ao restante da turma. Os três cursavam música juntos e até criaram um grupo de cover no final do ano anterior, postando semanalmente em seu canal no youtube diversas músicas que gostavam. Eram grandes amigos, mesmo não se conhecendo há tanto tempo se comparado a Chanyeol ou Jongdae.

Já Sehun, por ser irmão de Jun, sempre acompanhava o mais velho nos passeios e nas festas que ele ia, então não foi complicado para os meninos o conhecerem e virarem amigos. Com Jongin foi uma situação parecida, já que, mesmo não sendo irmão de ninguém daquela turma, dividia o apartamento com Baekhyun. Portanto, acabou conhecendo Jongdae por tabela durante suas visitas e, depois que fizeram amizade, começou a ser chamado para os passeios e foi conquistando o resto do grupo com sua personalidade divertida. Não era realmente tão próximo de ninguém além de Baek, Dae e Sehun, já que era novo ainda naquele grupinho (se conheciam há menos de 6 meses) e todos estavam o conhecendo aos poucos. Era próximo de Sehun por jogarem diversos jogos online juntos e compartilharem do amor pela moda e dança. Não estudavam juntos e nem na mesma faculdade, mas como ambos cursavam dança, desde a primeira vez em que se falaram já sentiram uma forte conexão.

— Ainda tá muito longe, Sehun? - Jongin aproveitou um momento de silêncio para perguntar.

— Você quer que eu fale a verdade ou o que quer escutar? - o motorista não tirava o olhar da estrada em nenhum momento. - Você já imagina que tem uma grande diferença.

— Manda a real aí! Já é depressivo estar aqui sentado com o fedorento do Baekhyun, então nada mais me abala.

— Seu merda! - o platinado foi pego de surpresa, visto que estava distraído em seu celular, soltando uma risada alta seguida de dois tapas no ombro do dançarino.

— Sinceramente, vai demorar pra _carai_ ainda. Já não é perto e, pra melhorar, _tamo_ preso no congestionamento. — resmungava baixinho — Então aquietem o cú ai atrás e vão dormir, ou algo assim. Só não voltem a gritar, por favor.

Minseok já estava dormindo no ombro de Kyung há um bom tempo, então não foi um pedido difícil de se acatar. Em menos de 15 minutos, mais três pessoas seguiram o exemplo de Seok e também se renderam ao sono. Chanyeol foi primeiro, seguido de Soo e Baekhyun. O restante, ou não tinha sono, ou simplesmente não queria dormir. Junmyeon, preocupado com o irmão, que já dirigia há horas, se levantou de seu lugar - aproveitando a van parada pelo trânsito - e apoiou a mão no ombro dele para chamar sua atenção.

— Não quer descansar? Tu já tá aí há 3 horas e meia. — Passou a mão pelos fios do mais novo delicadamente, em uma espécie de cafuné.

— Esqueceu que eu quem decidiu dirigir até lá? Só me dê os energéticos que estão nos últimos bancos de trás, que eu fico bem juro.

O mais novo falava aquilo com um sorrisinho calmo no rosto, encarando o irmão mais velho com ternura, enquanto recebia a carícia gostosa no seu cabelo. Jongin achava aquilo curioso. Sehun sempre ficava extremamente manhoso e carinhoso perto de Junmyeon, mas perto de si ou de qualquer outro ali dentro, normalmente se mantinha mais quieto, às vezes meio irritadiço, evitando contato físico, principalmente carícias simples como aquela. Claro, todos, sem exceção, tinham um fraco por Oh Junmyeon, mas a mudança de comportamento do mais novo entre eles era sempre fofa de se ver.

— Mesmo, mesmo? Você pode sentar no meu lugar e dormir um pouco, enquanto eu tomo conta do volante, sei que não dormiu bem à noite. Nem que seja só por uma hora!

— Eu sei, mas... - mordia o cantinho do lábio, mania que pegou de Jun.

Sehun começou a considerar a proposta. Não queria cansar o irmão em sua própria viagem de aniversário e era verdade que com energéticos aguentaria até chegarem, mas a tentação em descansar era grande. Deveria aceitar a proposta ou não?

— Acho que o Jun tá certo, Hunnie. Você realmente é um dos melhores motoristas daqui, mesmo sendo um feto, mas até eu, que não te conheço há muito tempo, sei que não tá acostumado a dirigir por tantas horas seguidas.

Jongin, que até aquele momento se mantinha quieto, apenas observando a conversa entre os irmãos, se pronunciou, decidindo dar uma forcinha ao aniversariante. A atenção de Sehun foi para o moreno, o encarando pensativo, enquanto Jun alternava o olhar entre os dois, agradecido mentalmente pela ajuda.

— Tu tem a mesma idade que eu, Jongin. — Foi a única coisa que Sehun respondeu, após 2 minutos de puro silêncio.

— Não me importa! Ainda sou meses mais velho que você. — Jongin sorria, já sabendo que havia convencido o outro.

E tinha mesmo. Sehun tirou o cinto sem pressa e se levantou, suspirando derrotado. 

— Vou dormir só por uma hora. Aí tu me acorda e eu volto pra cá, tá? — Passou a mão pelo cabelo do mais velho para o bagunçar, outra mania sua.

— Você que é o mais novo aqui e me trata como criança. — Jun ria, negando com a cabeça

— E eu tenho culpa se você parece uma, baixinho? - Sehun provocava baixinho para não acordar ninguém, as mãos agora nas bochechas do irmão, antes que ele o impedisse, as apertando forte — Olha que fofinho! Nem se defender consegue.

— Seu abusado! Me solta, se não vai ter volta, seu moleque! — Conseguiu tirar as mãos firmes de sua bochecha depois de certo esforço, tendo que escutar a risada baixa de Jongin e de Jongdae no processo — Vai, vai! Vai logo descansar, antes que eu mude de ideia e faça você ir a pé até lá!

— Calma, hyung. Tô indo agora, relaxa.

Sehun segurava o riso, dando um abraço apertado no mais velho, antes de se afastar de vez. Enquanto ia até o primeiro banco livre que achou, ficou ouvindo alguns xingamentos baixinhos por parte de Jun, já que suas bochechas estavam todas doloridas. Havia apertado forte, mas não se arrependia. Por sorte, ninguém ali acordou com a pequena discussão, e em poucos minutos tudo voltou a ficar silencioso. Junmyeon, que agora era o único acordado, olhava para os amigos adormecidos com um sorriso. Seu coração estava quentinho. Estava ansioso. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Só queria falar que eu amo o Kim Junmyeon. Obrigada.


	2. A Chegada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura!!

  
— Galera, finalmente chegamos! — Jun exclamava, rindo de pura animação.

Kyungsoo, o único que ainda dormia, acordou em um susto com o súbito barulho, Minseok teve que rir dos olhos arregalados do melhor amigo. Já era o fim do dia e o pôr do Sol já estava acabando; todavia, o pouco de luz solar ainda restante era o suficiente para os jovens enxergarem, pela janela da van, as altas árvores que os cercavam e as duas grandes casas de madeira nas quais passariam os próximos dias. Um acampamento burguês era o que aquilo parecia.

— Caraca, Jun! O que tem nessas duas casas? São muito maiores do que parecem nas fotos que você me mostrou. — Escutaram a voz de Minseok, que estava vidrado na paisagem e nas duas construções.

— Vamos discutir sobre tudo isso lá fora. Já arrumem suas coisas, porque é só o Hunnie estacionar que saímos daqui.

Todos concordaram com a cabeça, ajeitando suas roupas e checando várias vezes debaixo do banco para ter certeza de que haviam pego tudo. Poderiam entrar na Van e pegar o que esquecessem quando quisessem depois, mas eram um bando de preguiçosos, então preferiam ter certeza. Sehun estacionou ao lado da menor casa entre as duas, soltando um suspiro cansado por ter ficado tanto tempo ali dirigindo. Jun foi o primeiro a levantar, carregando uma pequena mochila de costas vazia. Antes estava cheia de garrafas de água e lanchinhos, mas comeram tudo durante a viagem. Abriu a porta da van e esperou todos sairem, antes de voltar a se pronunciar.

— Bem vindos à casa de férias do meu avô! Essa pri-

— Melhor tu chamar de hotel ou Spa dos Oh, porque esses safados vão dormir e comer comida de graça aqui. — Sehun interrompeu, abraçando o irmão por trás, para apoiar o queixo em seu ombro, sonolento.

— Não me interrompa. — pisou no pé dele, sorrindo pela falsa expressão de dor que ele fez — Enfim, como estava falando, essa primeira casa é onde ficam os quartos, os banheiros e a sala! Vocês vão ver quando entrarmos, mas tem vários quartos, então se alguém _tava_ preocupado em acabar tendo que dormir no sofá, relaxa que tem lugar pra geral.

Jun explicava, enquanto apontava para a maior casa de madeira atrás deles. Ambas as casas eram muito parecidas, o que mudava era o fato de que a maior delas tinha dois andares, já a menor, apenas um. O estilo arquitetônico era praticamente igual ao de uma típica casa de filmes americanos. Havia também uma varanda, onde ficavam vasos de flores coloridas de espécies diversas. Cheiros diversos. Tamanhos diversos. Os amigos observavam, enquanto se alongavam de vários jeitos diferentes, com algumas dores no corpo por terem ficado sentados por tanto tempo.

Se já era tão bonito por fora, estavam loucos para ver como era por dentro.

— E como vai ser a divisão dos quartos? — Dae perguntou, depois de ter ficado em silêncio praticamente desde o início da viagem.

— A maioria dos quartos tem duas camas, então vamos nos dividir em duplas! — Sorriu para o amigo — Vamos decidir isso lá dentro ainda.

— A casa deve ser incrível, não acho que alguém realmente reclamaria por ter que dormir em um sofá daqui. — Chanyeol pensou em voz alta, fazendo Dae rir ao seu lado, enquanto concordava com a cabeça.

— Errado você não tá. — Sehun se juntou a eles e soltou uma risadinha

— Oh céus, enfim! Deixem eu terminar de explicar! Essa outra casa aqui é onde fica a cozinha, um salão de jogos e um depósito! — Apontava agora para a menor dessa vez — Lá tem varas de pescar, canoas, cordas e outros materiais de alpinismo… E muitas outras coisas que só dá pra usar aqui no meio da mata. Legal, né?

Obviamente todos ali estavam animados, mas era o sorriso feliz de Jun que deixava os presentes mais ansiosos. Estavam todos ali por ele, afinal. Sehun se separou do irmão, mesmo sem vontade alguma de sair da posição confortável em que estavam. Se esticou e espreguiçou todo, igual os outros garotos fizeram anteriormente, e foi andando sem muita pressa até o porta malas, que já havia deixado destrancado.

— Cada um pega a sua mala aqui e já podem ir entrando! Sei que vocês _tão_ curiosos pra ver como é lá dentro.

Sehun tirava mala por mala de dentro da van, deixando-as no chão para os donos pegarem. Jongin e Baekhyun foram os primeiros a estar com todas as suas coisas, então, depois de uma aprovação silenciosa de Junmyeon, foram correndo animados pela grama verdinha até a casa em que dormiriam. A porta estava destrancada, portanto não tiveram dificuldades e entraram direto. Tiraram seus sapatos na entrada e deixaram ambos os pares em um pequeno armário ali mesmo. Se era realmente um armário para sapatos, não sabiam! Torciam que sim.

Estavam com tanta pressa, que não notaram que _já tinha um par de sapatos ali._

O lugar, visto de dentro, era mais bonito do que pensaram. Após saírem da pequena entrada, deram de cara com a sala que aparentemente ocupava 70% do primeiro andar. Além dos vários vasos de planta espalhados por todo o local, de modo satisfatoriamente equilibrado, havia uma grande mesa de jantar com uma cesta no centro, cheia de frutas frescas. A mesa e cadeiras em volta eram de um material que imitava madeira escura e acima disso tudo havia um belo lustre, que se consistia em vários galhos saindo do teto — moldados em madeira _in natura_ , então tinham um formato muito natural e realista —, com lâmpadas penduradas neles. Ainda em relação a iluminação, além do lustre, havia luminárias nas paredes,, também de madeira, com acabamento em tela de bambu costurado um ao lado do outro. Uma decoração rústica, em geral. No centro de tudo estava um grande e largo tapete branco, com um sofá em formato de “U” em cima, que aparentava ser bem confortável, pela quantidade de travesseiros que conseguiam enxergar de onde estavam. Na frente desse mesmo sofá havia uma mesinha de centro, do mesmo material bonito da mesa de jantar, só que, dessa vez, em cima da mesma havia apenas uma escultura pequena de um pássaro feito com madeira. Um pouco mais a frente, ao invés de uma televisão, que era o que normalmente tinha em uma sala na frente do sofá, tinha uma bela lareira, que fazia Baek lembrar-se novamente de todos os filmes americanos de natal que já assistiu na vida. Era igualzinho, só faltavam as meias penduradas para receberem seus doces! As paredes estavam cheias de fotografias da família de Sehun e Junmyeon, junto com quadros que o próprio avô dos Oh fazia. Era um artista renomado e muito famoso, por isso tão rico e bem sucedido.

Em geral, era aquilo o que mais chamou a atenção dos dois garotos curiosos. Havia também alguns armários perto do sofá e da mesa de jantar, mas não os interessava no momento saber o que tinha dentro, então praticamente nem notaram.

— Socorro, tinha até esquecido o quão rico o Jun e a família dele realmente são. — Jongin dizia risonho, deixando a mala em um canto qualquer, enquanto andava pelo cômodo — É tudo tão bonito e luxuoso, parece que ele fe- 

De repente, Jongin ficou quieto, fazendo Baek, que antes se ocupava olhando os quadros nas paredes, levar a atenção até ele, confuso. Os olhos do moreno estavam arregalados e parecia assustado, enquanto se afastava do sofá devagar, como se o motivo de ele estar daquele jeito estivesse bem na sua frente. Bae engoliu em seco, nervoso.

— Jongin...? Tá tudo bem, cara? Não me fala que você achou uma aranha gigante aí, por favor...

— Bae… — apontou devagar para o sofá, ainda claramente assustado, o dedo chegando a tremer de leve — Tem alguém dormindo no sofá… e tá geral lá fora.

O coração de Baek chegou a parar por alguns segundos, mas sua mente não queria acreditar. Tentava se convencer de que era apenas uma das brincadeirinhas de sempre para o assustar. Pensar nisso o fez sorrir debochado e cruzar os braços, com coragem o suficiente para ir até o sofá para averiguar a situação ele mesmo.

— Sei, sei! Jongin, entenda que eu não vou mais cair nas suas brinca- **QUE PORRA É ESSA? TEM ALGUÉM AQUI MESMO**.

Foi impossível não gritar depois de realmente ver alguém deitado, todo folgado, no meio dos travesseiros. Não notaram antes por estarem distraídos e pela pessoa estar dormindo na ponta do “U”, que era contra a porta principal pela qual entraram. O grito acabou acordando a pessoa no susto, que caiu do sofá e bateu a testa no chão com tudo. Sem dúvidas, ficaria com um galo gigante depois, se não colocasse um pacote de gelo.

— O que ta acontecendo...?

— **EU QUE PERGUNTO! NÃO SE APROXIME!!** \- Jongin, com o coração a mil, estava no canto da sala, junto com Baek, o mais longe possível do outro.

Ouvindo toda a gritaria, os meninos, ainda do lado de fora, foram correndo pra dentro da casa, preocupados com os dois ali. Jun era, sem dúvidas, quem estava mais preocupado, empurrou quem estava em sua frente para ir ao meio da sala o mais rápido possível.

— O que foi gente?! Por que a gritaria?

— Sai daí Jun!! Esse cara estranho atrás de você tava dormindo no seu sofá!

Após a exclamação chorosa de Baek, tudo ficou em silêncio por um longo minuto. Jun e Sehun já haviam entendido a situação e caíram na risada, quase ao mesmo tempo, deixando os garotos assustados ainda mais confusos.

— Poxa, me chamando de “estranho”... Seus convidados feriram minha autoestima, Junnie!

O desconhecido se pronunciou, enquanto Jun e Sehun ainda riam, chegando a lacrimejar um pouco pela situação cômica — isso na opinião dos dois, já que Jongin e Baekhyun quase infartaram. O coelhinho respirou fundo várias vezes para acalmar a respiração acelerada, antes de se virar para o motivo de todo o susto e dar um abraço apertado nele.

— Oh céus, não consigo não achar isso engraçado. Me desculpem — comentou risonho, separando devagar o abraço quentinho — Esse é o meu amigo e “guia” nesses próximos dias. Comentei várias vezes com vocês lá na van! É Zhang Yixing.

— Eu até diria um “muito prazer” agora, mas minha cabeça tá doendo e eu só quero um saco de gelo. — tocou em sua testa e fez uma careta, deixando Jun um pouco preocupado. — Deve ter alguma bolsa térmica no frigobar. Pega pra mim, por favor?

Yixing voltou a se sentar, sorrindo agradecido, enquanto o coelhinho ia apressado até o frigobar ao lado do sofá e Sehun ia até o armário perto da mesa de jantar, pegar um pano qualquer. A bolsa térmica estava gelada demais, então Xing enrolou o pano que recebeu ao redor da bolsa — para conseguir segura-la facilmente — e depois a pressionou contra o lado direito da testa, o lado que mais doía.

— Ué, eles te bateram na cabeça com a mala? Com esses bracinhos de macarrão que o Jongin tem, ele conseguiu te derrubar?

— Óbvio que não, Sehun! Deixa de ser pamonha. — Jongin rapidamente se defendeu, enquanto o Zhang ria baixinho de sua própria desgraça — E eu não sou fraco assim, vou na academia quase todo dia e tu sabe disso...

— Nini. — fez uma pausa — O Yixing é faixa preta em Kung Fu.

— Tá. Contra isso não tem nem como discutir. 

— Vocês tão fugindo do assunto já. — Junmyeon interrompeu a conversa, frustrado, tendo que respirar fundo antes de voltar a atenção para o chinês ao seu lado — O que aconteceu, exatamente?

— Eu tava aqui te esperando, mas percebi que vocês iam se atrasar. Então entrei, deitei no sofá e tirei uma soneca — Deu de ombros enquanto contava — Ai acordei no susto, porque tinha alguém gritando, e caí no chão! 

— Oh… faz sentido. Já são quase sete da noite. 

— Que? Já?! — Xing exclamou chocado ao raciocinar o quanto a viagem demorou. — Vocês fizeram mais de 10 horas de viagem?

Apenas recebeu uma confirmação silenciosa do futuro aniversariante, que tinha um semblante tão cansadinho que tinha vontade de o pegar no colo e ninar até que ele caísse no sono. Era uma tentação, mas precisava se controlar. Virou a cabeça para olhar as pessoas quietinhas, ainda paradas na frente da porta.

— Não vão se apresentar?

Os presentes pareciam ter saído de seu pequeno transe e Chanyeol foi o primeiro a limpar a garganta para começar as apresentações.

— Prazer, sou Park Chanyeol, amigo de infancia do Jun. — se curvou por alguns segundos.

— Ah sim! Junnie falou bastante sobre você e sobre um tal de Jongdae, que deve ser… você! Certo? — Apontou para o garoto que sorria como um gatinho ao lado de Chanyeol, recebendo um aceno positivo em resposta — Viu? Eu disse que realmente prestei atenção em tudo o que você falava pra mim!

Se referiu a Junmyeon, que apenas riu em resposta. Admitia que, quando se empolgava, acabava falando demais, então saber que Yixing lembrava do que falou, o deixava feliz.

— Desculpa mesmo pelo inconveniente… sou o Baekhyun, e esse aqui é o Jongin. — Envergonhado e culpado por tê-lo machucado, Baek se pronunciou em seguida, curvando as costas em 90 graus algumas vezes, junto de Jongin, em um pedido de desculpas.

— Tá tudo bem. — Yixing sorriu docemente, deixando à mostra suas irresistíveis covinhas profundas — Não guardo rancor e sei que não foi de propósito. 

Yixing era uma pessoa que estava quase sempre calma. Tinha um bom coração e todos que o conheciam o achavam um fofo. Só que os mais próximos sabiam que, mesmo 90% de Yixing sendo apenas paz e amor, os outros 10% eram pura sem vergonhice. Não parecia, mas, quando se interessava por alguém, ficava sem limites, apesar da cara de “bom moço” que tinha.

— E eu sou o Kim Minseok. Faço covers no Youtube com o Jun, então deve ter escutado um pouco de mim também. — Minseok foi logo se apresentando, sorrindo e se curvando.

— Uhum! Já vi vários videos seus. Canta muito bem, aliás. Parabéns! — Sorriu gentil, caindo o olhar no menino que havia chamado sua atenção desde o começo — E o bonitinho ali? Também está no grupo cover, não é?

— Hum, eu? — Kyungsoo estava um pouco avoado, olhando o novo conhecido nos olhos, depois de ter certeza de que estava falando de si, se curvando assim como os outros — Faço parte sim. Muito prazer, sou o Kyungsoo.

— É muito bom te conhecer, Kyung, mas prazer mesmo é só na cama. — deu uma piscadinha, sorrindo sedutor — Se quiser to disponível sempre pra ti… **AI JUNMYEON!**

Exclamou alto ao sentir um tapa forte atrás da cabeça. Jun ficou indignado — mas não surpreso — com o flerte do amigo logo de cara.

— Não liga pra ele, Soo. Ele é assim mesmo. — Negou com a cabeça, enquanto Yixing ria da situação — Enfim, agora que todos sabemos o nome um do outro, vamos pegar logo as malas e ir para os quartos.

Quem deixou as malas do lado de fora, saiu rapidamente para pegá-las novamente após a fala de Junmyeon, e Sehun, que saiu junto com os outros, foi trancar o automóvel. Em menos de cinco minutos estavam todos na sala juntos novamente.

— Ok. Vamos nos dividir em duplas, então quem já tiver alguém em mente, fale ago-

— Quero ir com o Kyung! Falei primeiro. — Yixing falou rapidamente, fazendo Kyungsoo suspirar.

Não era como se estivesse realmente incomodado com o jeito direto de Yixing, só não estava nem um pouco acostumado. Decidiu, por fim, ficar quieto, talvez assim ele desistisse.

— Tá louco?! Vou deixar você assustar minha criança, não. Sai fora. — Empurrou o corpo do amigo safado, o fazendo se desequilibrar e cair para trás, com as costas no sofá — E que mania é essa que vocês todos têm de me interromper do nada enquanto falo?

— Seokkie e Soo vão ficar juntos, né? — Sehun ignorou o que o irmão falou, o que fez Jun começar a resmungar sozinho.

Os dois concordaram com a cabeça. Por pouco, Minseok não empurrou o amigo com o chinês, mas não queria deixá-lo com raiva de si depois.

— Eu quero ficar com o Dae, então. — Chanyeol sorriu, já indo passar o braço pelos ombros do melhor amigo, como sempre fazia.

Só não esperava que ele fosse desviar e se afastar de si.

_Era o momento perfeito para o plano de JunDae_.

— _Seloko_! Não vou querer ficar ouvindo tu roncando a noite inteira não. Vou ficar com o meu coelhinho.

— Exatamente! Aí o Jongin pode ficar no único quarto de 3, junto do Sehunnie e do Xing. Lá tem uma cama de solteiro e uma beliche.

— Caraca! Você é um gênio, Jun! E, por fim, o Yeol fica com o Baek. Os dois são os que mais roncam nessa casa, vão ficar bem juntos. 

Chanyeol, Baek, Jongin e Yixing ficaram quietos, observando a pequena discussão entre Dae e o aniversariante, ainda meio confusos pela rapidez com a qual as decisões foram sendo tomadas. Jongin não estava incomodado, mesmo não tendo escolhido nada por conta própria, muito menos Yixing e Sehun. 

Chanyeol e Baekhyun, por outro lado….

— D-Dae! Eu pensei que a gente ia ficar junto, igual em casa. — Chanyeol ria, totalmente sem graça, as orelhas vermelhas denunciando sua vergonha.

— Pensou errado, Chan. — Dae sorria brincalhão, se afastando mais ainda do parceiro de apartamento para ir até Junmyeon — O que foi? Baek não é uma boa companhia pra você?

— Não é isso! Ele é uma companhia mais que perfeita! Quer dizer, não me incomodo nem um pouco, m-mas não quero deixá-lo desconfortável nem nada. — O garoto nervoso e apaixonado falava rápido, tendo dificuldade em se explicar.

— Bom, as duplas já foram decididas e o Baek não parece se incomodar. - Foi a vez de Sehun se pronunciar, já sabendo o que se passava na cabeça do irmão e do escritor. - Vamos cada um para os seus quartos, então? 

Baek nem sabia o que falar, foi tudo muito rápido. A verdade era que gostava de Chanyeol desde a primeira vez que o viu buscando Jongdae na faculdade, no começo da amizade entre os dois, mas sabia esconder aquilo muito bem, afinal, era um dos melhores atores de sua turma. Ninguém ali sabia daquilo, além de Jongin. Olhou para o moreno, nervoso, mas tudo o que ele fez foi sorrir maliciosamente e deixar o Byun ainda mais ansioso. Não era uma pessoa tímida e normalmente era o responsável por dar o primeiro passo em um relacionamento, mas Chanyeol o deixava todo bagunçado e desengonçado. Ficava inseguro. 

— Você se incomoda, Bae? — Junmyeon quebrou o silêncio do amigo.

Todos na sala começaram a encará-lo, incluindo Chanyeol.

— Não me importo, não. Vai ser até bom pra ‘gente ficar mais próximo! Quase não passamos muito tempo sozinhos e, além do mais, não aguento mais ficar com o chato do Jongin. — Byun respondeu e até brincou, como sempre fazia, transmitindo uma calma desproporcional ao nervosismo que sentia.

Nem parecia que, por dentro, ele estava derretendo; seu coração tão acelerado, que tinha medo de acabar infartando. Dae, Junmyeon e Jongin sorriram satisfeitos. Mesmo que Jongin não soubesse dos sentimentos de Yeol, e os outros dois meninos não soubessem sobre os sentimentos de Baek, torciam internamente que tudo se desenrolasse bem.

— Então perfeito! — Jun bateu algumas palmas de pura felicidade — Lá em cima tem seis quartos, três portas de cada lado do corredor. Em cada porta há um quadro de cor diferente e eu vou falar agora qual é a cor do quarto de cada um.

— Hum, e cada quarto tem seu próprio banheiro, antes que alguém pergunte. — Yixing, que ia para aquele lugar em quase todas as férias, ajudou na explicação.

— Exato! Então não precisam se preocupar com nada. Só relaxem e aproveitem a estadia. — Jun sorria animado, apesar do cansaço — Continuando de onde paramos… Seokkie e Soo vão ficar no quarto azul, ao lado do quarto roxo seu, do Xing e do Jongin. — Falou para o irmão mais novo, enquanto os citados concordavam com as instruções — Eu e o Dae ficamos no quarto amarelo e o Baek e o Yeol ficam com o vermelho! Certo? Vamos subir logo.

Enquanto todos subiam as escadas com certa pressa e animação, Chanyeol e Baek subiam cada degrau no maior silêncio. Estavam envergonhados, não sabiam o que falar. Continuaram com aquele silêncio incômodo até chegarem no final do corredor, de frente à porta com um belo quadro de pássaros vermelhos. Chanyeol foi quem abriu a porta, dando espaço para o loirinho entrar antes dele, se curvando com um dos braços nas costas.

— Pode entrar primeiro, vossa majestade.

Tentou brincar um pouco para deixar o clima mais leve e confortável, mas a tensão continuou no ar, mesmo depois da leve risadinha de Baek. Nem teve realmente graça, só riu por achar o mais alto fofo. Ficariam em um quarto simples e de tamanho mediano, mas com certeza muito maior do que o suficiente para apenas duas pessoas. Haviam duas escrivaninhas, uma ao lado da outra, bem no meio do quarto, material igual ao das mesas da sala, encostadas na parede. Viram também dois armários grandes em cada lado das paredes, e duas camas de “viúva” para eles descansarem — camas de solteiro mais largas. Parecia um quarto de um dormitório de faculdade, só que mil vezes mais luxuoso. Era aconchegante, principalmente por ter uma grande janela bem em cima das escrivaninhas, com as cortinas escuras abertas, revelando uma visão incrível da floresta e do céu estrelado. Era lindo.

Cada um deixou sua mala em um dos lados do quarto, Baek não perdendo tempo antes de se jogar em sua cama, fechando os olhos, cansado. Chanyeol, por sua vez, ficou observando o mais baixo por alguns segundos, antes de mexer os dedos das mãos nervosamente. Precisava quebrar o silêncio de algum modo. Era seu momento de ficar mais próximo do platinado.

— Eu to feliz que ficamos juntos, sinceramente. — Se sentou em sua própria cama, tentando não deixar a voz falhar — Espero que a gente fique mais próximo, igual você falou lá embaixo.

Baek sorriu. Chanyeol não sabia o porquê, mas imaginou ser um bom sinal.

— Eu já fui na sua casa tantas vezes, é até estranho que a gente não seja íntimo. — Byun riu nasalado, abrindo os olhos devagar, enquanto se sentava — Humm… quer tomar um banho e arrumar as coisas antes de conversarmos mais um pouco? Eu tô exausto, sinceramente.

— Oh, sim! Claro! Pode ir primeiro. — Sorria leve, desviando o olhar do outro; ainda não conseguia manter contato visual por muito tempo. — Você parece mais cansado que eu.

Baek nem queria argumentar. Estava bem cansado e, desde que saíram da van, tudo o que pensava era em um banho bem quentinho. Abriu a própria mala e pegou o primeiro conjunto de pijama que achou. Os dois eram homens, mas não era muito seguro ficar sem roupa na frente de quem gostava sem esperar que algum “probleminha” acontecesse, então se trocaria no banheiro mesmo. Agradeceu a Chanyeol baixinho, enquanto passava por ele e, por fim, entrou no banheiro; um sorriso largo surgindo quase que automaticamente em seu rosto assim que a porta se fechou. Estava muito feliz por aquela oportunidade e, pelo jeito nervoso como Chanyeol agiu quando o designaram a um quarto consigo, tinha suspeitas de que talvez sua atração não fosse tão unilateral como achava. Não tiraria conclusões precipitadas, mas se iludir um pouco também não fazia mal, fazia?

Após 30 minutos, ambos os garotos estavam de banho tomado. Baek vestia seu pijama de dinossauros — o mais infantil que tinha —, mas ao menos era bem confortável, e era isso que importava. Já Chanyeol, o surpreendeu. Saiu vestido com um pijama de mangas curtas, com a estampa de Overlord, um de seus animes favoritos e muito pouco comentado.

— Calma, você também curte anime? — Nem conseguiu esconder a empolgação ao perguntar.

— Óbvio! Ontem de noite até eu tava revendo Attack on Titan pela segunda vez. — O mais alto também acabou ficando animado, achava que mais ninguém da turma gostava.

— Reveu só pra ver o gostoso do Levi lutando contra Titãs, né? — Brincou, balançando as sobrancelhas de modo sugestivo. — Tudo bem, pode admitir!

— Como você adivinhou?! — Entrou na brincadeira, soltando uma risada — Mas, sério, quem em sã consciência não teria um crush por aquele homem?

— Bom ponto. — Concordava com a cabeça, como se fosse uma afirmação do senso comum a qualquer um. — É tipo o Caesar de Jojo ou o Kakyoin! Não confio em quem não goste deles.

— Baek, eu nunca assisti Jojo. Não faço ideia de quem tu tá falando. — Interrompeu a empolgação alheia com certa culpa, já que ele parecia amar bastante aquele anime.

— Poxa. Bem quando eu achei que a gente tava dando certo. — Fingiu decepção, antes de ambos começarem a dar risadas — De qualquer jeito, por que nunca me contou que era um _otakinho_ fedido igual a mim?

— Nunca tivemos um contexto pra contar isso um para o outro, acho. — Deu de ombros, percebendo estar incrivelmente mais confortável com Baek do que antes. — Mas agora que a gente sabe… 

— Agora que a gente sabe, vamos poder assistir alguns juntos. — Completou o que imaginou que Chanyeol falaria. — Isso se você quiser, claro.

Park quase engasgou com a própria saliva.

— Claro que quero! Seria divertido ver com companhia. 

Teve que se se segurar para não falar algo como “ _seria divertido ver com companhia_ **_se ela for você_ **”. Sentiu as orelhas queimarem e torceu mentalmente para que Baek não notasse.

— Combinado, então? Quando voltarmos, fazemos uma maratona de animes e eu vou te apresentar ao maravilhoso mundo de Jojo! Nem adianta mais voltar atrás. 

Não é como se Chanyeol realmente estivesse pensando em fazer isso. 

Aquela situação era irreal para si ainda. Dormiria no mesmo quarto que Baekhyun nos próximos dias, estavam conseguindo conversar confortavelmente um com o outro, apesar de estar nervoso por estarem sozinhos, e, além de tudo isso, já estavam até fazendo planos para se encontrarem após a viagem. Chanyeol tinha um coração fraco, não sabia até onde aguentaria sem explodir.

— Já achamos algo em comum. Isso é bom. — Byun comentou calmo, enquanto se deitava na própria cama, ainda em cima das cobertas. — Tava com medo de ficarmos num clima ruim ou algo assim… Mas, felizmente, temos mais gostos parecidos do que imaginei.

— Menos o amor por Jojo. 

— To falando bem aqui de você e você tem a afronta de reforçar seu crime. Não força a barra, senão volto atrás. 

Chan riu do tom indignado alheio, sendo seguido pelo loirinho. Chanyeol, que, depois do banho, começou a sentir os músculos cansados ficando doloridos, se deitou em sua própria cama, na mesma posição que Baek. Ficaram ali por uns bons minutos, em silêncio, encarando o teto. A diferença era que, daquela vez, o silêncio era confortável. Era como se agora apenas apreciassem a companhia um do outro.

— Chan. — Baek foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio, o olhar ainda no teto.

— Fala.

— Sobre o Dae... — Fez uma pausa — Eu queria saber co-

— Com licença, tô entrando! — Os dois se assustaram com as súbitas batidas na porta, sentando confusos na cama para receberem quem entrava — Interrompi alguma coisa?

Era Junmyeon. Ele vestia um pijama simples branco e seu cabelo ainda claramente úmido entregava que ele havia acabado de sair do banho. Ele havia, sim, interrompido, mas não é como se fossem contar aquilo para ele. 

— Não, relaxa. O que aconteceu? — Bae perguntou, sorrindo leve para o amigo. 

— Eu só vim avisar que não vai ter jantar hoje e nem a reunião sobre o que faremos nesses próximos dias. — Jun, que até agora estava parado na porta, entrou no quarto com dois sanduíches e achocolatados — Os outros meninos já estão no quinto sono e estamos todos muito cansados… Então melhor deixar para amanhã de manhã! 

Os meninos aceitaram de bom grado aqueles lanchinhos. Não era muito, pensando que nem almoço tiveram, mas daria para aguentar até amanhecer.

— Obrigado, Jun. Você separou um lanchinho pra você também? 

Chanyeol foi rápido em perguntar. Sabia que o melhor amigo sempre deixava ele mesmo como última das suas prioridades.

— Uhum, relaxa. Já até comi o meu. — Sorriu, não querendo preocupar o amigo - Não durmam muito tarde, já estou indo. 

Junmyeon saiu do quarto, após desejar boa noite, deixando os dois pombinhos sozinhos novamente. 

— O que você ia me perguntar? — tentou recomeçar o assunto anterior, mas Baek apenas sorriu de leve e negou com a cabeça.

— Esquece, era coisa da minha cabeça. — Deu uma mordida no sanduíche — Enfim, quais outros animes você curte assistir?

E assim foi a noite daqueles dois. Passaram a maior parte de seu tempo conversando sobre personagens que gostavam, seus mangás prediletos e até discutindo sobre a sexualização de crianças em alguns desenhos. Foi uma noite cheia de sorrisos, risadas e corações acelerados, mas, claro, após uma viagem tão longa, estavam exaustos, e não demorou muito até que todos estivessem dormindo.

Todos, menos Jongdae e Junmyeon, que estavam deitados juntos em uma cama de casal no quarto o qual dividiam. Desde pequenos estavam acostumados a dormir abraçadinhos, então não era estranho para ninguém na casa. Jun estava deitado de lado, observando o amigo distraído, que encarava a janela na frente da cama.

— Tá sem sono? — O mais velho perguntou baixinho, levando suas mãos até a mão visível de Dae, a segurando com as suas.

— Mais ou menos… — Levou seu olhar ao seu coelhinho, sorrindo. — O que foi?

— Desculpa, é que fazia um tempo que a gente não se via direito e tava sentindo sua falta. Nem lembro qual foi a última vez que dormimos juntos. — Admitiu com um suspiro.

— Eu sei, já pedi desculpas por isso. — Deu um tapinha no próprio peito com a mão livre. — Vem, deita.

— Oxe, mas tu odeia dormir desse jeito. Ainda lembro de você reclamando o quanto eu babo! — Jun resmungou, fazendo Dae rir baixinho.

— Tu baba bastante mesmo. — Provocou, apenas para o ver revirar os olhos. — Mas já deve ter passado de meia noite, então é oficialmente seu aniversário. Melhor tu vir logo, porque não vai acontecer de novo!

Jun apenas deu risada, não demorando a abraçar a cintura magra e deitar no peitoral quentinho de Dae, entrelaçando as pernas juntas. Tinha que aproveitar. Para ajudar no sono, o mais novo acariciava os fios do aniversariante com calma — fios estes que foram secos anteriormente por ele. Naquela posição, Jun dormiu em menos de 5 minutos, já que amava dormir agarradinho a algo, seja uma pessoa real ou apenas uma pelúcia qualquer. Já Dae ficou acordado mais alguns minutos. Ainda pensava em seu texto.

Questionava se conseguiria terminá-lo.

Se teria _coragem_.

— Feliz aniversario, Jun. — Sussurrou, antes de apagar de cansaço.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sim, eu mesma me empolguei fazendo os personagens falarem de anime KKKKKK 
> 
> ~ Otakinho


	3. Borboleta Azul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura!!

  
O dia amanheceu ensolarado. Pássaros de diversas espécies cantavam e voavam pelas árvores que os cercavam, fazendo o característico som de folhas balançando, que antes só conseguiam ser escutados em alguma playlist aleatória de “sons da Natureza” no Youtube. 

Era um ambiente relaxante.

Um ambiente perfeito para Jun irritar os amigos. 

Ele e suas parceiras de crime, panela e colher, estavam bem no meio do corredor, só esperando dar exatamente 8:30 no relógio na parede para finalmente começar. Já viu aquele tipo de coisa em filmes e estava louco para finalmente fazer ele mesmo. Tinha certeza de que Sehun cairia da cama assustado.

Faltava pouco.

Mais 3 segundos.

2…

1...

— Booooooom dia, flores do dia!!! Hora de acordar! — Começou a bater a colher na panela freneticamente, fazendo um barulho tão alto que os pássaros mais próximos se assustaram e voaram para longe. — O dia tá bonito demais pra vocês estarem ainda na cama! BORA GALERA! 10 minutos, todo mundo na sala!

Sabia que àquela altura, todos que ainda dormiam já estariam acordados, então só bateu na panela mais algumas vezes e depois parou totalmente. Sorriu satisfeito pelos resmungos altos que conseguia escutar de dentro dos quartos e desceu as escadas, se sentando no grande sofá ao lado de Jongdae, a espera dos outros meninos. Dae, felizmente, já havia acordado há um tempo e estava na varanda quando tudo aconteceu, então não chegou a ser alvo da brincadeira de Jun. Foi poupado daquela vez.

Um por um, os meninos desciam as escadas e iam até o sofá. Baek, Chanyeol e Sehun estavam claramente de mau humor por terem sido acordados de maneira tão abrupta, o mais novo entre eles até mesmo xingou o irmão assim que se sentou do lado dele, recebendo uma risada em resposta. Yixing descia já tentando chamar a atenção de Kyungsoo, que, por sua vez, estava meio sonolento e não demonstrava nenhuma reação às perguntas que o chinês o fazia. Estava o ignorando na cara dura, mas não era motivo suficiente para Zhang Yixing desistir. Não ainda. E por último, Minseok e Jongin desceram as escadas conversando sobre séries aleatórias que estavam vendo na Netflix, de bom humor, apesar da brincadeira do aniversáriante. Provavelmente começaram aquele assunto na noite anterior, mas como ambos estavam muito cansados, foram para seus respectivos quartos e deixaram o assunto incompleto.

Jun esperou todos estarem confortáveis no sofá para começar.

— Bom dia, gente! Espero que tenham descansado bastante, porque hoje vamos fazer bastante coisa. — Iniciou, aproveitando que estava bem no meio do sofá em formato de “U” para observar todo mundo — Ontem acabei discutindo com o Xing antes de ir pro quarto e decidimos o que faremos hoje. Acho que vocês vão gostar! — Sorriu, levando sua atenção agora ao chinês, em um sinal mudo para continuar.

— É o seguinte, galera, vocês sabem que essas duas casas do senhor Oh ficam em um vale, perto do mar, certo? — Recebeu algumas confirmações de cabeça, mas a maioria não sabia — Bom, temos muitas coisas aqui ao redor pra fazer por causa disso. Podemos fazer alpinismo, pescar, fazer um passeiozinho de barco…. mas o que decidimos foi o seguinte: primeiro, vamos subir o monte aqui do nosso lado direito. Lá em cima tem uma área quase sem nenhuma árvore, só têm plantas pequenas e _muuitas_ flores! Tipo, muitas mesmo. 

— Parece coisa de filme! E como é lá no topo, tem um penhasco meio alto, mas é só não ficarmos tão próximos dele, que estamos _safe_! — Jun sorria ainda mais largamente, animado. — É realmente muito bonito, sempre quis levar vocês lá.

— Realmente! Por isso achamos legal irmos lá primeiro. — Yixing sorriu, sentindo seu espírito de escoteiro crescer no peito — Vamos fazer um piquenique, que vai ser nosso almoço, já que até chegar lá em cima é mais de uma hora de caminhada e sei que tá todo mundo com fome por não ter comido quase nada ontem.

— E depois vamos descer tudo de novo e, dependendo do horário, decidimos o que vamos fazer. Porque de noite vamos ter minha festa de aniversário! 

— Calma, que? É seu aniversário?? — Arregalou os olhos — _Carai_ , esqueci meu presente… e agora? 

Chanyeol, que já tinha deixado o mal humor de lado, provocou o melhor amigo, a maioria dos garotos presentes rindo baixinho. Jun riu por ter sido pego de surpresa pela brincadeira, se levantando apenas para dar um peteleco na testa do mais alto.

— Engraçadinho… — Jun cruzou os braços, rindo leve de Yeol — Mas enfim, todos subam e se vistam com alguma roupa mais fresquinha, e de preferência com uma roupa de banho por baixo. Vocês, sem dúvida, vão suar bastante no caminho e talvez dê tempo de dar uma mergulhada no Rio aqui perto.

— Separem também alguma mochilinha para levarem nas costas, com roupas extras, caso precisemos, e garrafas d'água, que vou separar e deixar na mesinha de centro aqui pra vocês. Só eu, Jongin e Sehun que vamos levar mochilas maiores por causa da comida. — Xing completou, vendo todos se levantando sem muita pressa, se espreguiçando. — Não demorem muito! Quanto mais rápido a gente sair, mais cedo chegamos lá em cima e comemos.

— Uhum! Nos encontramos aqui quando terminarem. Bora, bora!

Depois de tanto de incentivo por parte de Junmyeon e Yixing, todos subiram a escadas em passos largos, já mais ansiosos pelo primeiro passeio deles naquele lugar imenso. Como esperado, cada quarto era uma mistura diferente de emoções, já que cada um do grupo demonstrava a animação de um jeito diferente. O quarto roxo, do único trio da casa, era o mais falante e animado. Eles ligaram a música em uma das pequenas caixas de sons que acharam em seu quarto e agora estavam rindo e cantando, enquanto se trocavam e arrumavam suas mochilas, mesmo sabendo que só tinham tempo de ouvir no máximo 4 músicas por estarem com pressa. Já o quarto azul e o quarto amarelo — onde ficavam as duplas Kyungsoo e Minseok, Junmyeon e JongDae, respectivamente — eram quietinhos. Arrumavam suas coisas cantarolando baixinho as músicas que escutavam do outro quarto e conversavam um com os outros sem muita baderna, se comparado ao quarto Roxo. E por último, havia o quarto vermelho, que se encontrava em um meio termo. Nem muito alto mas nem muito baixo. Depois de uma noite repleta de assuntos, Baek e Chanyeol estavam muito mais confortáveis um com o outro. Riam alto de piadas engraçadas que faziam, brincavam um com o outro… Só ainda não trocavam muitos contatos físicos, apesar de serem pessoas meio grudentas com os mais próximos. Tinham vergonha — principalmente Chanyeol —, então no máximo trocavam um “High five” ou um tapinha nas costas quando algum deles falava alguma besteira. Contudo, já era um avanço! Antes, Chan, por exemplo, não conseguia nem manter 5 segundos de contato visual com o loiro sem sentir as orelhas esquentarem… 

Agora, conseguia manter por 15!! Guerreiro.

— Acabou de se arrumar? — Baek, que já estava de mochila nas costas, perguntou, ajeitando seu cabelo pela câmera do celular.

— Uhum. Só precisamos pegar as garrafas de água lá na sala que o Yixing falou. — Se levantou da cama, sorrindo enquanto ajeitava a mochila levinha nas próprias costas — Ou, topa fazer uma aposta?

Baek tirou a atenção do celular, sorrindo curioso do que se passava na cabecinha do mais novo.

— Que tipo de aposta?

— Bora apostar quem vai ficar reclamando primeiro na caminhada! Mais de uma hora de subida e quase geral é sedentário por aqui.

— Hummm é verdade… mas não é meio óbvio quem vai ser? — Riu nasalado, jogando o celular na cama, já que não planejava levá-lo — Vamos só chutar pra ver se a gente acerta, sem valer nada. Tenho certeza de que a gente tá pensando na mesma pessoa, de qualquer forma.

— Se está tão confiante disso, pode ser! Bora falar no três quem a gente acha que é, então. — Sugeriu enquanto saiam do quarto, não percebendo que os meninos do quarto azul saíram praticamente ao mesmo tempo.

— 1… 2… 3…. Minseok! — Exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, rindo em seguida pela sincronização.

— Minha orelha tava queimando, sabia que tavam falando de mim! Eu o que?

Minseok brotou subitamente ao lado dos dois, com Kyungsoo os seguindo um pouco atrás enquanto desciam as escadas. Os dois cúmplices trocaram um sorrisinho, rindo mais um pouco antes de responder.

— _Naaaada_ , Seokkie! A gente tava falando das pessoas mais bonitas daqui. — Baek deu uma piscadinha, como se estivesse o paquerando, passando um dos braços pelo ombro do amigo, bem folgado.

— Sei, vou fingir que acredito. — Revirou os olhos, beliscando o braço alheio para fazê-lo o soltar, ficando satisfeito ao ouvir a pequena exclamação de dor.

— Bom, mas você tá preparado? Sabe, é mais de uma hora de pura subida… Tu aguenta, vovô? — Foi a vez de Chanyeol pegar no pé do mais velho da turma, rindo por saber que ele odiava ser chamado de “idoso”.

— Seu… Seu idiota. Óbvio que aguento! Uma hora e meia de caminhada?? Grande coisa! Qualquer um com o mínimo de músculo consegue. Tu vai ver, vou subir tudinho sem cansar tanto quanto você. — Cruzou os braços, irritado. — Não sou tão mais velho que você, não entendo por que enchem tanto o meu saco!

— Seok, nem eu acredito nisso. — Kyungsoo se pronunciou pela primeira vez no dia, sorrindo para o melhor amigo assim que ele levou a atenção a si.

— Poxa, até você, Kyung? — Choramingou, à medida que Kyung dava de ombros, ainda sorrindo em claro deboche — Vocês vão ver! Não vou reclamar nenhuma vez e nem pedir ajuda. 

— Consegue jurar isso? — Baek estava se divertindo com o mais velho irritadinho, queria ver até onde ele iria com o orgulho.

— Consigo! Vou aguentar tudinho e vai ser uma caminhada incrível!

* * *

  
— Mano, eu não aguento mais! Não sinto minhas pernas! 

Minseok choramingava, ofegante. 

— Cadê o “ Não vou reclamar nenhu-”

— Não fode, vai Park! 

Chanyeol começou, mas foi interrompido pelo mais velho, que resmungou alto. A maioria do grupo acabou rindo junto com os _otakinhos_ , que batiam a mão uma na outra por terem acertado em cheio na “aposta”. Claro, apesar de brincarem, também não podiam culpar Seok de estar tão cansado. Já estavam há mais de uma hora e meia na trilha, que parecia infinita. Estavam demorando mais do que o esperado, mas Yixing afirmava estarem chegando. Esperavam mesmo, porque apenas o próprio chinês, Chanyeol e os dois mais novos do grupo, que eram frequentadores quase diários de academias, que estavam tranquilos. Carregaram uma mochila bem maior e pesada em comparação às outras com facilidade, era de se invejar. O restante estava só o cabaço, apenas não externalizavam como Seok. 

Estavam todos mais quietos que o normal pelo cansaço e, por incrível que pareça, Zhang não deu em cima de Kyung nenhuma vez desde que subiram para arrumar as mochilas na casa. Era até estranho. Só se conheceram na noite anterior, mas o músico já tinha aceitado mentalmente e, de certa forma, havia se acostumado com a atenção toda de Yixing em si, apesar de achar meio irritante. Na noite anterior, o homem insistente até mesmo o tirou do quarto, enquanto arrumava sua cama, para cochilar — quase deu um chute em Seok pelo sorriso malicioso que ele fez enquanto se afastavam. Ele o levou para a sacada, na tentativa de se conhecerem um pouco melhor. Kyungsoo continuava se esquivando de 90% dos assuntos, mas ainda era porque não estava nada acostumado a alguém tão teimoso, direto e determinado tendo interesse em si. Não sabia como reagir muito bem. Todavia, estaria mentindo se dissesse que aquele chinês todo concentrado e sorridente que os guiava na trilha não chamava sua atenção. Aquele lado mais responsável e inteligente de Zhang era extremamente charmoso. A floresta era grande e, como o bom biólogo que Yixing era, toda hora explicava sobre alguma flor ou árvore pela quais passavam, ou sobre os pássaros e insetos que voavam perto deles. Conseguia sentir que ele realmente amava a natureza e tudo relacionado à ela, Kyung teve que se controlar para não demonstrar tanto interesse pelo paquerador. Não era como se não o achasse fisicamente atraente, mas ver alguém falando com tanta paixão sobre algo, era incrivelmente mais sexy do que a aparência apenas.

Não admitiria em voz alta, mas ver aquele outro lado de Yixing o fez pensar que não era tão ruim assim ter atenção de um homem desses em si.

— Sou hétero… sou hétero. — Repetia bem baixinho para si mesmo, várias vezes, desviando o olhar para qualquer outra coisa além do chinês.

Não tinha a sexualidade definida ainda e no fundo sabia disso, mas teimava na ideia de ser apenas hétero. Do jeito que era, demoraria até aceitar que, talvez — só talvez —, quisesse lascar um beijo nos lábios bonitos do outro. Repito, só _talvez_!!

— Chegamos! É já aqui na frente.

Jun interrompeu as conversas paralelas e os pensamentos confusos de Kyung, animado. Todos apertaram os passos, já que, mesmo cansados, estavam loucos para ver a linda paisagem que os irmãos Oh prometeram, depois de tanto esforço subindo. 

E não se decepcionaram.

O fim da trilha dava no topo do monte, onde as árvores, que durante o percurso iam diminuindo de tamanho, eram inexistentes. Era uma área grande, apenas com plantas de baixa estatura, como moitas e a grama verdinha que ocupava todo o solo. Havia também diversas espécies de flores espalhadas pelo chão, de várias cores e formas diferentes, tendo maior concentração nas extremidades da área. Se sentiam literalmente em um filme de fantasia, assim como Jun havia falado. O penhasco, que foi citado anteriormente, ficava mais à frente de onde estavam e tinha uma boa largura, então era seguro, já que a maioria não planejava ficar tão perto dali mesmo. O céu estava incrivelmente azul, com poucas nuvens. Parecia até mesmo uma pintura! Toda a grama verdinha, junto das flores coloridas e o céu azul, formavam uma paisagem angelical. Digna do Pinterest.

Jun tomou a iniciativa e foi o primeiro a correr pelo campo, rindo de pura felicidade por estar podendo compartilhar aquele lugar com os amigos. Se sentia como uma criança. Os outros o seguiram logo depois, correndo, sentindo o ventinho nos fios levemente úmidos pelo suor e os raios quentinhos do sol por seus rostos. Até mesmo Kyungsoo, que não costumava se deixar levar pela situação, se juntou aos amigos, sorrindo com seu belo sorriso em formato de coração. Um lugar que havia saído direto de um sonho...

— Eu e o Sehunnie vamos arrumar o piquenique. Podem fazer o que quiserem enquanto isso! Aproveitem, porque não é sempre que o dia fica tão azul.

O aniversariante nem precisou falar duas vezes. Cada um correu para um canto diferente, observando toda a paisagem com cuidado — menos Minseok, que decidiu ajudar os irmãos. Chanyeol desde o começo já teve uma ideia, então foi todo animado até uma das partes mais floridas do monte para colocá-la em prática. Planejava fazer uma tiara de flores para Baekhyun, igual havia aprendido uma vez em um acampamento quando era mais novo. Chanyeol era um bobo romântico, extremamente clichê quando queria, mas esse era um de seus charmes, acreditava ele. Com aquilo esperava fazer Byun feliz e talvez fazê-lo se interessar um pouco por si. Se conseguisse ao menos um sorrisinho, já estava mais do que feliz. 

Baek ficaria lindo com flores na cabeça.

Enquanto isso, o quieto escritor, Jongdae, andava devagar em direção ao penhasco que tanto o chamou a atenção, mas claro, mantendo uma distância segura da borda. Se sentou ali mesmo na grama, observando a paisagem enquanto respirava fundo, relaxando o coração com a calmaria que o lugar transmitia. O mar ficava logo a frente, ou seja, uma queda daquele lugar era direto no mar. Ali de onde estava, Dae conseguia escutar o barulho das ondas batendo contra a praia rochosa, os pássaros cantando e o vento fraco que batia nas folhas das flores e moitas perto dele. Era pacífico. Queria ficar ali para sempre.

Havia muitas flores ao seu redor. A variedade de cores era de se admirar, um verdadeiro espetáculo de cores, mas era a única _flor branca_ entre elas que realmente chamou sua atenção.

Sua cabeça ficou cheia, o coração voltou a ficar ansioso ao lembrar-se do que escrevia nas últimas semanas. Lembrou-se do motivo para não conseguir terminar.

O barulho do mar pareceu ficar mais alto. Sentiu um arrepio. Se aprofundou em seus pensamentos.

Uma borboleta azul pousou no topo da flor branca, pertinho dele. 

Era tão bonita.

_Não era aquilo que ele procurava? Uma resposta, uma solução?_

Viu pássaros no céu, voando em bando, cantando para as nuvens. Eram tão graciosos, pareciam estar dançando uma coreografia, tamanha a sincronia entre eles. Não tinham preocupações. _Sentiu inveja_.

A respiração descompassou. Teve que respirar fundo novamente.

Olhou ao redor, viu os amigos sorridentes, juntos. Eram como os pássaros? Ele queria muito ser.

Olhou para frente, respirou fundo. Estava viajando em sua cabeça bagunçada, tudo por causa da paisagem.

Era _aquilo_ , ele sabia. Aquele foi o último incentivo que precisava _para finalizar de forma mais confiante_. Foi o gatilho.

 **Sabia como acabar o texto que tanto o afligia.**

Finalmente! 

Sentiu como se um peso enorme tivesse saído de suas costas. Se sentiu mais leve.

_O ato de desespero, em busca do protagonismo de sua própria existência_ . _ Estava feliz. _

Levou a mão, devagar, até a borboleta azul, para não assustá-la, e ela subiu em seu dedo pouco tempo depois.

Sorriu sozinho e até sentiu vontade de derramar uma lágrima, mas se conteve.

_Queria terminar de um modo bonito, como aquela paisagem._

**_Como a borboleta azul em seu dedo._ **

— Dae? Tudo bem?

Se assustou com a voz atrás de si. O inseto em seu dedo saiu voando para longe, em direção ao fim do penhasco, e Dae ficou ali, a observando, até ela sair de seu campo de visão completamente. Só depois virou o rosto, encontrando um Chanyeol sorridente sentado sobre os calcanhares ao seu lado. Sorriu de canto, assentindo à pergunta anterior.

— Tô, sim. Desculpa, tava no mundo da Lua.

— Imaginei. Você sempre se distrai fácil. — Chan passou a mão pelos fios alheios, os ajeitando. — Parece estar de bom humor agora! Tava tão quietinho antes.

— Oh? Você percebeu. — Alargou o sorriso, os olhos se fechando no processo, fazendo o seu famoso “eye smile” — To com a mente mais leve agora. Esse lugar é muito bonito e calmo. 

— Poxa, isso é bom! Tava meio preocupado contigo… — admitiu, sorrindo mais tranquilo — Tu ficou praticamente essa ultima semana toda no quarto trancado, me falando que tava ocupado…. Eu tava com medo de você ficar como naque-

— Desculpa te preocupar, Chan. To com a mente em paz agora! Pode relaxar. — Dae rapidamente cortou o assunto, virando o corpo de frente para o do melhor amigo, ainda sorrindo — Mas então, o que é esse buquê na sua mão, ein? Já vai pedir o Bae em namoro?? Caraca, tu fisgou o menino rápido, garanhão!! Passou menos de um dia!

Brincou com um sorrisinho malicioso estampado no rosto, rindo ao ver as orelhas do mais novo ficando avermelhadas. Chan olhou ao redor rapidamente, preocupado. Queria ter de certeza que ninguém escutou aquilo, mesmo sendo óbvio, já que estavam claramente mais afastados dos outros outros. Era um bobinho apaixonado mesmo.

— Dae, eu te odeio. — Resmungou baixo, cerrando os olhos irritado enquanto o amigo ainda ria. — Isso é uma tiara de flores! Eu já fiz algumas pra ti e pro Jun quando éramos menores, lembra? — Esperou uma resposta positiva antes de continuar — Então, aí eu fiz uma pro Baek… — Mordiscava o canto do lábio, piscando muito mais do que o normal, claramente nervoso. — Será que ele vai curtir?

— Pô, você realmente tem dúvida? — Riu nasalado por achar aquela insegurança toda fofa, levantando o dedão na direção dele, em um sinal de “beleza” — Ele vai amar! Ficar caidinho por ti.

— Para de brincar, vai… — Chanyeol revirou os olhos, mas não conseguiu controlar o sorrisinho ansioso de aparecer enquanto se levantava. — Ok! Vou ir lá dar pra ele logo, antes que eu perca a coragem.

— Assim que se fala, garanhão!! Vai lá. Boa sorte. — encorajou, se segurando para não zoar a frase de duplo sentido que ele falou, se contentando apenas em dar um tapa forte na bunda durinha do amigo, para implicar.

Chanyeol fez uma falsa expressão de dor, acariciando o local que ardia um pouco. Dae riu e Chan sorriu. Respirou fundo, para relaxar os músculos ainda tensos dos ombros e não pensar demais, antes de finalmente se afastar do amigo com um aceno, andando sem tanta pressa até onde Baek estava. O escritor soltou um longo suspiro ao se ver sozinho novamente. Se deitou na grama, com os braços debaixo da cabeça, voltando a se perder em pensamentos enquanto olhava o céu claro. Apenas aproveitaria aquele momento, com seu coração calmo e mente vazia. 

Jongin e Baek estavam juntos, conversando desde que foram liberados por Junmyeon, em uma das extremidades do campo, próxima da trilha pela qual chegaram. Não tiveram oportunidade antes de contar as novidades e o Byun estava louco para contar ao companheiro de apartamento seu progresso com Chanyeol. Foi um grande progresso e era visível a todos. Chan e ele pareciam mais próximos do que nunca. Por isso, após alguns poucos minutos de conversa, Jongin iniciou o interrogatório, extremamente curioso.

— Desembucha, Bae. O que aconteceu ontem pra vocês estarem tão mais tranquilos perto um do outro hoje? 

— Garoto curioso você, não é mesmo? — Baek debochou, apesar de estar ansioso para compartilhar. — Basicamente, acabamos achando uma coisa em comum e ficamos a noite inteirinha falando disso. Sério, Jongin, ele é mais incrível do que pensei. O cara perfeito pra mim!! — Choramingou, se sentindo uma garotinha de filme adolescente americano.

— Epa! E o que seria essa coisa em comum? Teatro? Tu é louco por teatro.

— Na verdade, descobri que ele é um _otakinho fedido_ igual a mim! Ele tem até um pijama de Overlord, Nini!! De Overlord!! Dá pra acreditar que um homem maravilhoso desses existe mesmo? Ficamos a noite inteira falando de anime e dos nossos _crushes_ 2D em geral.

Jongin não conseguiu se conter e começou a rir. Entendia o porquê de ele ficar tão feliz em achar uma paixão em comum com o outro, pois ficou do mesmo jeito com Sehun depois de descobrirem o amor compartilhado por moda e dança — apesar de o ver apenas como amigo, neste caso. Totalmente normal, mas era a primeira vez que via Baek tão animado e bobinho com algo do tipo. Pelo jeito, as coisas estavam funcionando muito melhor do que imaginou.

— Desculpa, mas to achando você _todo assim_ engraçado. — O mais novo ainda ria, deixando Baek com um pouco de vergonha.

— Para de rir de mim, Jongin! Quando tu gostou da Siyeon, tu tava pior que eu!

— Uhum, uhum. Se pensar assim faz você se sentir melhor… 

— Babaca.

Baek cruzou os braços, frustrado. Ainda podia enxergar o sorrisinho brincalhão pelo canto do olho, mas nem teve tempo de pensar em o bater, pois essa vontade foi substituída por pura curiosidade. Jongin havia se levantado e se agachado perto das flores a alguns passos de distancia de si, mas Baek, teimoso, manteve a pose de irritado, suprimindo a vontade de espiar. Seu orgulho não o permitia olhar. Por sua sorte, Jongin, em pouco, tempo já estava novamente ao seu lado, escondendo algo atrás de seu corpo.

— Ei, Baek. Podemos fazer o pacto para eu ser seu mensageiro oficial?

Baek o olhou com um grande ponto de interrogação, não entendendo o que ele queria dizer. Passou até pela sua cabeça que as flores continham algum tipo de alucinógeno e o amigo estava doido.

— Jongin tu ta bem, cara?

Parou de falar, cerrando os olhos quando percebeu que aquela fala, na verdade, era familiar. Muito familiar. Tentou caçar memórias em sua cabeça de onde tinha escutado aquilo, caindo na real em pouco mais de um minuto.

— Ah não. Por que tu tá fazendo isso?

O loirinho se segurou para não rir. Jongin estava encenando uma cena icônica de um anime muito importante para si, Kamisama Kiss. Uma cena onde o espírito de raposa, Tomoe, beija a protagonista pela primeira vez sem fazer cu doce, basicamente. Jongin se ajoelhou na sua frente, revelando uma flor cor vermelho vivo nas mãos, esperando a próxima fala de Bae.

— Mas, Nini, já não fizemos o contrato? — Entrou na brincadeira, fingindo estar com vergonha, quando sua mão esquerda foi pega.

— Já… — Jongin havia enrolado o caule da flor sem Baek perceber, a colocando em um dos dedos do loiro como se fosse um anel, dando um beijo carinhoso ali. — ... mas dessa vez, é pro meu coração.

O mais novo entre eles sentou nos próprios calcanhares para ficarem na mesma altura e se aproximou, fingindo que o beijaria, dessa vez nos lábios. Contudo, obviamente não chegaram nem muito perto e já estavam rindo de novo. Jongin se jogou deitado ao lado do Baek, sentindo a barriga doer por terem segurado a risada por tanto tempo. Os dois eram pessoas um tanto quanto dramáticas, e costumavam atuar um com o outro cenas diversas no meio do nada, como daquela vez. Baek sempre entrava na brincadeira, seu amor pela atuação falava mais alto.

— Meu deus, tu é muito idiota! Não se diz otakinho, mas sabe essa cena de cor. — Zoou o amigo sem noção, respirando fundo para parar de rir.

— Tu ficou gritando igual a um retardado quando isso aconteceu. Além de fazer questão de me mostrar a cena 3 vezes, mesmo eu nem sabendo o contexto. — Rebateu, sorrindo ladino. — Vai negar?

— Tu não perde uma pra tirar com minha cara, né? — Negou com a cabeça devagar, levando o olhar ao “anel” em seu dedo. — Mas pra que a flor? Não tinha nada disso na cena original.

— Hum? Eu não tava imitando exatamente o anime. — Jongin se deitou de lado, observando o loirinho com um sorriso ladino, travesso — Só recriei um pedido de namoro que sei que imagina o Chanyeol fazendo, _Otakinho_.

Baek travou ao ser pego de surpresa, sentindo as bochechas esquentando — coisa nada comum de acontecer contigo. Jongin voltou a rir, e a pobre vítima começou a dar tapas não muito fortes no braço dele, irritado por ele ter feito aquela cena toda apenas para o deixar envergonhado depois. Nunca havia pensado em um pedido assim, mas agora não conseguiria mais tirar aquilo da cabeça. Olhou ao redor, encontrando Chanyeol não tão longe deles, andando na direção contrária de onde estavam. Percebeu que ele carregava uma bela coroa de flores e não deixou de ficar curioso. Sabia que ele não havia trago nada além de roupa e água, assim como o aniversariante pediu, então não fazia ideia de onde ele havia tirado algo daquele tipo. Em meio a seus devaneios, imaginou que ele o presentearia com a coroa, já que ainda acreditava na possibilidade dele retribuir seus sentimentos, mas como Chan não estava vindo até eles, descartou a ideia. Talvez só estivesse se iludindo mesmo. Nada era certo ainda.

A coroa, originalmente, era sim um presente para Baek, mas Chanyeol mudou de ideia. Ele acabou vendo a ceninha entre os companheiros de apartamento e, como estava longe demais para ouvi-los com clareza, acreditou que assistia a uma declaração real. Antes, andava tão confiante, com um sorriso digno de capa de revista no rosto, segurando a coroa que fez com carinho e cuidado, a mantendo intacta. Seu coração chegou a dar uma descompassada assim que viu Jongin e Baek sorridentes, estava ansioso e ver o sorriso brilhante pelo qual havia se apaixonado, era golpe baixo. Mas então, bem no momento em que chamaria o loiro em voz alta, viu Jongin se ajoelhando e entregando uma flor. Baek parecia tão feliz e envergonhado, não era bobo ao nível de não entender o que estava acontecendo — mesmo que, na realidade, não era fosse do que imaginava. Seu coração havia quebrado em vários pedacinhos e seu sorriso morreu na hora, apesar do quão clichê aquilo podia soar. Chanyeol era uma pessoa clichê, sua vida era clichê. Respirou fundo várias vezes, se virando rapidamente para a direção contrária da deles aos vê-los se aproximar. Não queria ver o beijo, ficaria pior ainda e o que menos desejava era estragar o clima do aniversário de Junmyeon. Tinha que esconder a decepção amorosa pelo menos por um tempo, até que pudesse ficar sozinho com os melhores amigos e desabafar.

Estava indo até onde o aniversariante, Sehun e Seok estavam, mas não queria aparecer lá com as flores, senão Jun sem dúvidas faria perguntas demais. Por isso procurou com o olhar a pessoa mais óbvia para quem entregar, a achando não muito longe de onde estava.

— Yixing!

O chinês estava parado a um bom tempo apenas observando alguns insetos pousados nas folhas das árvores à sua frente, fazendo anotações em um caderninho que havia trago. Aparentemente, era para um trabalho da faculdade que ele estava aproveitando para adiantar, mas Chanyeol não ligava para isso no momento.

— Eae! — Yixing sorriu gentil, mas ficou confuso quando viu a tiara de flores estendida em sua direção. — Que isso?

— Pra você dar pro Kyungsoo. — O mais alto sorriu, apontando para onde Kyung estava — Ele tem bastante interesse em flores, acho que é por isso que ele tá ali faz tempo.

— Ok…. mas por que você tá me falando isso do nada? E ainda me dando isso? 

Como esperado, Yixing não estava entendendo nada. Já sabia bastante de Chanyeol pelo que Junmyeon o contava, porém só se conheceram mesmo na noite anterior. Tudo aquilo era estranho. Por que ele estava o ajudando assim de repente?

— Nenhum motivo especial. Só te vi aqui e decidi te dar. — Chanyeol mentiu, dando de ombros. — Além de que o Kyungsoo não se incomoda tanto com sua presença quanto parece. Acredite. Se ele te achasse tão irritante, hoje de manhã ele já teria te dado um chute nas partes baixas. Já vi acontecendo. — Fez uma careta de dor, como se relembrasse a cena na cabeça.

O chinês pegou a tiara delicada, a analisando ainda um pouco receoso, apesar de saber que não havia motivo para aquilo ser alguma brincadeira de mal gosto. Suspirou convencido, abrindo um sorriso agradecido ao novo amigo, decidiu aceitar o presente sem mais questionamentos. Querendo ou não, era uma oportunidade de se aproximar de Kyungsoo e obviamente iria aproveitar. Não falou mais nada, apenas se curvou rapidamente em agradecimento e Chanyeol, em resposta, abriu um leve sorriso e se afastou, indo até os meninos que aparentemente estavam acabando de arrumar o “piquenique”. Olhou na direção indicada anteriormente, encontrando Kyungsoo em pé, de costas para onde estava, aparentemente distraído com as diversas flores ao seu redor. Yixing não perdeu tempo, andou até lá com certa pressa, abrindo seu típico “sorriso de galã” quando se viu perto dele.

— O que você tá fazendo? — O chinês questionou, colocando a tiara de flores no cabelo do mais baixo, antes de se posicionar ao seu lado.

O músico, por sua vez, tomou um grande susto com a voz súbita atrás de si, quase caindo no chão por perda de equilíbrio. Olhou para o lado com os olhos arregalados, a mão no peito, sentindo o coração acelerado e a respiração ofegante. Sentiu vontade de o xingar de todos os nomes possíveis, mas não o fez. 

— Te assustei, né? Me desculpe, mas assim que te vi, tive que apressar o passo pra não dar tempo de você fugir. — Brincou, vendo o outro revirar os olhos. — Aqui é bonito, não é? Nas férias, eu e o Junnie sempre trazemos sementes dessas flores até aqui. Muitas que você está vendo agora, foi a gente quem plantou.

Comentou, sorrindo orgulhoso de seu feito. Kyungsoo continuou quieto, mas agora mais interessado ainda no lugar e no homem ao seu lado. Tinha certeza de que ele e os Oh haviam vivido várias aventuras ali, e sua curiosidade o fazia ter vontade de pedir por mais histórias, mas, novamente, não o fez. Conteve a vontade e permaneceu em silêncio. Yixing, já imaginava que aquilo aconteceria, mas ainda não queria desistir. Ele literalmente ganhou uma ótima oportunidade de se aproximar do músico, não podia deixar passar. Então se agachou, ficando mais pertinho das flores, procurando algo de interessante para puxar assunto.

— Ei, venha aqui, rápido! — O biólogo o olhou com um sorriso tão bonito que Kyung seguiu o pedido automaticamente, de modo até mesmo inconsciente, o que deixou Xing feliz. — Está vendo aquelas flores ali atrás? — Apontou, com cuidado para não fazer movimentos muito bruscos. — Nessa área há muitas borboletas, como você deve ter percebido, mas olhe quem às vezes vem dar uma visitinha.

Kyungsoo não tinha tanta expectativa, mas sorriu assim que percebeu o que ele queria tanto o mostrar. Haviam 2 beija-flores lindos se alimentando do néctar das flores. Era a primeira vez que via um animal daqueles tão de perto e estava completamente apaixonado. As asas batiam em um ritmo frenético e era incapaz de acompanhar, mas o que podia ver com certeza era o corpo dos dois em um perfeito degradê de azul a verde. Muito mais bonitos do que os que já viu em fotos de livros didáticos e na internet. Tinha um fraco por animais de modo geral, então se Yixing tinha planejado o deixar impressionado com aquilo, estava conseguindo.

— Eu tenho certeza de que lá na casa ainda tem um alimentador de Beija-flores. Até dois anos atrás, o Senhor Oh usava e vinham alguns todas as tardes chupar o néctar. O Sehunnie sempre tirava um monte de fotos, ele já deve ter te mostrado alguma. — Chamou a atenção ao outro, sorrindo leve. — Se você quiser, quando voltarmos, posso procurar ou montar um novo alimentador para eles aparecerem mais vezes lá.

Novamente, silêncio. Kyung não desviava o olhar dos pássaros, que, infelizmente, após pouco tempo foram embora, provavelmente já satisfeitos. Yixing mantinha o sorriso no rosto, mas agora olhava para um ponto qualquer da paisagem. Não sabia mais o que falar para tentar arrancar alguma coisa da boca daquele homem tão quieto. Por um momento achou que Chanyeol havia mentido e que na real o músico estava sim incomodado com toda a insistência. Estava preparado para levantar e aceitar sua derrota temporária, mas foi pego de surpresa. Ele o respondeu.

— Eu amaria muito, se isso for possível. Posso te ajudar se quiser, não quero incomodar.

Agora o silêncio veio por parte do chinês, que olhava o rosto de Do em pura surpresa. Realmente não pensou que receberia qualquer tipo de reação, muito menos que ele sugerisse algo que envolvia os dois passarem mais tempos juntos. O seu sorriso cresceu.

—Hummm, então o príncipe sabe falar. — Mordeu o canto dos lábios, rindo nasalado. — Estamos combinados? Se não acharmos nenhum alimentador hoje, você me ajuda a construir um novo amanhã. Só por favor, não venha me encontrar tão lindo como está agora! Vou acabar me distraindo e como vamos mexer com ferramentas, é um perigo maior ainda.

O chinês pedia em um choramingo, como se fosse algo realmente sério. Kyung quebrou sua própria promessa de manter o silêncio, se permitindo soltar uma risada com a paquera brega. Uma risada não muito longa, mas verdadeira e descontraída. Negou com a cabeça devagar, olhando agora o chinês nos olhos, e se arrependendo amargamente segundos depois. Novamente, comprovava o que mais tentava evitar pensar. Zhang era extremamente bonito, seus olhos gentis pareciam encarar sua alma, como se soubesse o que Kyung estava sentindo. Não conseguia desviar o olhar e, como o safado que Yixing era, aproveitou o momento para tocar no queixo alheio, o fazendo acordar do mundo da Lua, onde antes estava.

— Está me olhando há muito tempo. Gosta do que vê, gatinho?

— Safado. É sempre sem vergonha assim com as pessoas? — Segurou no pulso dele para afastar a mão de seu rosto, negando devagar com a cabeça enquanto cruzava os braços, sorrindo debochado.

— Não. Só com quem eu me interesso bastante. — Devolveu, sorrindo novamente com seu “jeito de galã de dorama”, feliz por estarem conversando devidamente daquela vez — E você, Do Kyungsoo, além de ter uma voz linda e ter a aparência de um verdadeiro príncipe, me parece muito interessante. 

— Por isso você não sai da minha cola desde que cheguei? Devo dizer que nunca vi alguém tão determinado como tu. — Tentou não demonstrar ter sido afetado pelos elogios anteriores, mas foi impossível não sentir o coração acelerar. 

— Você não gosta? — Questionou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, analisando a reação alheia para tentar encontrar alguma pista que mostrasse se estava indo no caminho certo — Se não, me diga agora que eu te deixo em paz. Mas se falar que gosta, vou continuar “na sua cola” até tu me chutar pra longe. Sou igual chiclete, tô avisando!

Kyungsoo ficou ali, encarando o homem ao seu lado, começando a ficar assustado com as próprias reações de seu corpo. Não era como se ele estivesse apaixonado por si. Se conheciam há menos de um dia! Contudo, desde que Yixing viu pela primeira vez um vídeo de Do cantando, se atraiu bastante pela imagem toda que ele passava, e vê-lo cara a cara o deixou com ainda mais vontade de se aproximar. Era uma atração física no momento, mas era claro que Zhang não deixaria só nisso. Kyung se viu sem palavras novamente. Queria falar que aquilo incomodava, para assim esquecer daquele homem tão sem vergonha, mas não conseguia ao menos abrir a boca. 

Ao perceber que talvez o garoto estivesse o afetando mais do que o esperado, desviou o olhar e fechou a cara, tentando se manter indiferente ao olhar intenso que se manteve em si. Yixing riu baixo poucos segundos depois, se levantando enquanto batia algumas vezes na própria roupa, para tirar as possíveis folhas grudadas nela. Escutaram a voz de Junmyeon chamando todos para o almoço, mas Kyungsoo demorou um pouco para levantar, ainda olhando qualquer lugar que não fosse o chinês. Yixing costumava ser meio lento. Normalmente era um dos últimos a entender uma piada simples — só perdendo para Chanyeol, que era distraído demais —, mas sabia que toda aquela reação tímida que via, sem dúvidas, não era um “não gosto de você por perto”, e só de ter certeza disso já se sentia mil vezes mais feliz e tranquilo. Nem percebeu, mas ficou um bom tempo apenas olhando Kyungsoo, igual ele havia feito consigo antes, o deixando com mais vergonha ainda, apesar de nunca demonstrar abertamente. 

— O que foi? Tem algo na minha cara? — Kyungsoo decidiu questionar, erguendo as sobrancelhas à espera de uma resposta sem vergonha.

Só que Yixing apenas sorriu, gentil, as covinhas ficando ainda mais profundas em suas bochechas.

— É só que você fica bonito demais com essa coroa na cabeça, príncipe. Não consegui desviar o olhar. 

Daquela vez, não fez nenhuma gracinha, apenas foi sincero. Deu de costas ao mais novo, sem dar qualquer chance de resposta, e foi indo em direção ao piquenique, sabendo que logo, logo Kyung se juntaria a eles. Zhang se tornaria um verdadeiro demônio em sua vida, D.O concluiu, sentindo o coração bater tão forte que podia quase o sentir pulando boca a fora. Um demônio da tentação e da sedução, que o havia deixado extremamente envergonhado, como há muito tempo não ficava. Ficou tão distraído com a companhia alheia, que até tinha esquecido que ele havia colocado algo em seu cabelo quando chegou. Tinha que respirar fundo e botar a cabeça no lugar antes de encarar Minseok e o sorriso malicioso que sabia que ele daria por ter passado uns bons minutos a sós com o chinês. Amava demais aquele serzinho, mas às vezes sua vontade era só de cair na porrada com ele.

— Ai ai, eu mereço. — Suspirou sozinho com os próprios pensamentos, se juntando aos amigos como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Uma hora se passou e todos já estavam sentados confortavelmente em volta da comida — que estava em cima de um pano vermelho, para não ficar diretamente na grama —, enchendo as barrigas que roncavam e imploravam por comida desde que acordaram. Para comer, havia sanduíches com carne e outros apenas com legumes, alguns pedaços de bolo de fubá, e algumas frutas como maçãs, bananas, laranjas e até mesmo uma ou outra pêra. De bebida, havia duas garrafas térmicas de suco natural de maracujá e, claro, as várias garrafas d’água que todos trouxeram nas próprias mochilas. Não conseguiram trazer mais que isso, mas já era o suficiente. A maioria foi preparado por Junmyeon antes de acordar o restante da turma, tendo a ajuda do irmão para organizar tudo nas mochilas.

— Ei, Junnie! Gostando do seu dia? — Jongin perguntou no meio das conversas aleatórias que o grupo tinha, terminando seu segundo sanduíche de carne.

— Como não, né? Olha esse Sol! — Ele sorria largamente, realmente animado. — Mas admito que tô ansioso pra hora do bolo mais tarde e os presentes… O Hunnie me falou que preparou um jogo pra mim, pra ficar mais divertido, mas ele não quer me contar o que é. — Cerrou os olhos, fingindo estar frustrado, segurando na pontinha da orelha do mais novo e a puxando de leve.

— **AI, AI! SOLTA!** — Exclamou, empurrando o mais velho para ele afastar sua mão. — Eu preparando _mó_ coisa legal pro meu irmãozinho querido e é assim que me agradece. Valeu aí. Nunca mais faço nada, também!

— Owwn, coitadinho do meu bebezinho. Quer a _pepeta_ , quer? — Voltou a se aproximar, zoando apenas para depois o abraçar de lado, do modo carinhoso que sabia deixar Sehun todo manhoso — Óbvio que to feliz em ver você planejando tanta coisa pra mim, mas entenda que eu sou o seu Hyung aqui e é muito divertido te atazanar. 

Sehun tinha pavio curto, assim como Minseok e Kyungsoo, então pequenas provocações como aquela já o deixavam irritado ou frustrado. Se contentou em apenas dar um beliscão na lateral do corpo do irmão, ouvindo choramingos entre baixos xingamentos. Planejava se vingar das brincadeiras chatinhas dele, mas no momento aproveitaria em silêncio o abraço quentinho. Sem dúvidas, o carinho do irmão era seu maior ponto fraco. 

O papo continuou indo e vindo, a comida ia acabando aos poucos. Dae, mais observava do que falava, abraçando a cintura de Baek, com a cabeça deitada em seu ombro, enquanto o loiro deixava a mão pousada na coxa do amigo, acariciando o local devagar, como uma troca mútua de carinho. Baek era o tipo de pessoa que amava contato físico, então era uma reação natural para si. Além de que, negar carinho para Jongdae num momento como aquele era um crime! Ele era um fofo e estava todo carente, afinal.

Todos estavam incluídos no mesmo assunto, mas Jun percebeu que Chanyeol estava um pouco estranho, muito vago em suas respostas e não se pronunciando tanto quanto fazia. O melhor amigo era muito tagarela normalmente, mas decidiu deixar isso de lado um pouco, só depois perguntaria o motivo. Naquele momento, estava focado na história que Seok contava. Uma história cômica de como ele ficou preso no banheiro de um shopping por 8 horas uma vez. Sehun e Jongin se afastaram do grupo, com a desculpa de que precisavam conversar sobre algo particular e, como todos ainda estavam escutando a história engraçada do mais velho da turma, ninguém questionou ou desconfiou de alguma coisa. 

“ _Perfeito_ ", os dois cúmplices pensaram, sorrindo um para o outro, uma mochila preparada nas costas.

* * *

Já eram 4 da tarde, de acordo com o relógio de pulso de Junmyeon. Estavam conversando há horas e, a medida que o tempo passava, Chanyeol acabou ficando mais animado e falante como normalmente era, o que deixou Jun mais tranquilo. Riam alto, sorriam, e brincavam. Era um clima muito gostoso e todo aquele cenário de filme da Disney apenas ajudava a manter o clima sempre mais em cima. Tinha sorte de ter um grupo de amigos tão bons.

— Ai gente, valeu mesmo por virem pra cá comigo. Sei que até tiraram folga adiantada do trabalho só pra viajarem e eu to muito agradecido. — Jun estava com o coração aquecido, todos ali sorriram em sua direção. — Eu amo vocês pra caramba! Mesmo sendo uns chatos as vezes. — Riu nasalado. — Agora só espero que essa brincadeira que o Sehunnie inventou para jogarmos de noite não envolva bebidas estranhas ou nojentas, coisa que ele _adooora_ me fazer beber.

Brincou, lembrando de desafios que costumavam fazer em casa, como o _Smoothie Challenge_ , por exemplo. Um jogo onde sorteavam ingredientes aleatórios para uma bebida e depois tinham que beber. Só não esperou que o irmão tivesse escutado.

— Então é essa visão que você tem de mim, Hyung? Que decepção! Tava até conversando com o Jongin pra gente não fazer mais isso, mas mudei de ideia de novo. Bora, Nini! — Sehun se pronunciou, atrás de si.

— Do que tu ta falan-

Nem teve tempo de virar o corpo. Estava todo molhado. Olhou para cima, confuso e surpreso, vendo duas garrafas d’agua vazias, uma na mão de Sehun e outra na mão de Jongin. Então era assim? Pegou, com uma rapidez surpreendente, uma garrafa já aberta de água, jogando ela na direção onde o irmão estava, mas ele foi mais rápido e empurrou Jongin na sua frente, o molhando todo em seu lugar. Nisso, uma guerra de água se iniciou, que incluía todos os meninos, seja entre risadas e xingamentos. Quando perceberam, a água havia acabado e todos estavam encharcados. 

Que bom que ninguém havia trago o celular.

— Oh céus, somos realmente crianças. — Jun ria, ofegante por terem corrido bastante tentando fugir da água.

— Você ainda duvidava disso? — Yixing, que estava cheio de folhas grudadas no corpo molhado, começou a catar as garrafas vazias do chão, sendo seguido por Dae e Seok. — Temos um tempinho ainda antes da festa. Se quiserem, podemos descer o morro e eu levo a gente até o rio. Dá tempo de dar alguns mergulhos antes de voltar pra casa. — Sugeriu.

— Nossa, sim, por favor, gente. O lago é geladinho, mas é uma delícia nadar lá! — Sehun entregou uma mochila para Yixing guardar as garrafas, esperando alguma resposta do resto do grupo.

— Eu, pra falar a verdade, não to afim de ir nadar hoje. Pego resfriado fácil, então acho melhor eu ir direto pra casa depois de descermos. — Seok falou, sorrindo fraco por pensar que a maioria queria ir ao lago.

— Hummm, alguém mais não vai querer nadar? — Yixing perguntou, vendo Dae e Kyungsoo levantando as mãos. — Então, que tal descermos todos juntos e aí você leva o Hunnie, o Jongin, o Baekhyun e o Chanyeol pro lago, enquanto eu levo esses três pra casa? Talvez seja até melhor, assim não vai ter muita gente tomando banho ao mesmo tempo e eles me ajudam a arrumar sua festinha. — Se virou ao aniversariante, que pensou um pouco, antes de concordar com a cabeça.

Depois de tudo decidido, guardaram todo o lixo que haviam feito, tomando cuidado para não deixar nadinha ali, já que o que menos queriam era estragar uma paisagem natural tão bonita. Acabaram em poucos minutos, cada um com suas respectivas mochilas nas costas, seguindo Yixing novamente pela trilha para que pudessem descer em segurança. Dae acabou ficando mais atrás, sentindo o coração pesar um pouco enquanto se afastava do campo florido. Se acalmava pensando que logo voltaria lá. Veria a flor branca e sua borboleta azul. 

  
  


* * *

  
A descida foi mais rápida do que a subida. Demoraram menos de uma hora, Seok nem mesmo reclamou. Chegaram, enfim, no ponto em que se separariam, então Yixing tomou a liberdade de pegar as mochilas dos que iam nadar para já ir levando para a casa. Não usariam nada do que tinha ali dentro mesmo. Eles agradeceram em meio a sorrisos e seguiram Junmyeon por dentro da mata, já que ele sabia de cor o atalho para o lago. O biólogo ficou esperando Junmyeon sair de seu campo e visão para finalmente levar os garotos para casa. Jun era um dos donos do lugar, mas, mesmo assim, Yixing era muito protetor em relação aos irmãos Oh, então só se sentiu tranquilo quando viu que eles pegaram o caminho certo. Nenhum dos três meninos que o acompanhavam falava muito. Já sabia que Kyungsoo e Minseok eram uma dupla mais quieta e na deles, mas Jongdae o deixou confuso. Pelo o que Junnie o contava, Dae era um garoto extremamente carinhoso, que ria e falava alto na maior parte do tempo, mas aquele a quem Zhang via não tinha quase nada a ver, provavelmente pela timidez que percebeu nele. Deu de ombros sozinho. Não era como se conhecesse algum dos amigos do Oh realmente, então não podia apenas presumir coisas só pelo o que escutou.

Chegaram em 15 minutos na frente das casas, e Minseok não perdeu tempo. Entrou correndo e foi direto ao seu banheiro no andar de cima. Dae foi com mais calma, mas também subiu até seu quarto assim que chegaram. No fim, ficaram apenas Yixing e Kyungsoo, tirando os sapatos sujos sem tanta pressa quanto os outros dois. Passaram pelo corredor e chegaram na sala ainda em silêncio, mas antes que Kyung pudesse se afastar e ir ao quarto, o chinês segurou seu braço.

— Me passa seu número?

O músico se virou com uma das sobrancelhas levantada.

— Assim do nada? A gente nem ta usando celular por aqui.

— Eu sei, mas se eu não pedir agora que a gente tá de boa um com o outro, não sei quando vou conseguir pedir de novo. — Admitiu, confuso quando percebeu que, mesmo virado em sua direção, ele não o olhava.

Kyungsoo soltou um longo suspiro, parecendo pensativo. Só de não receber um “não” direto, já era um bom sinal.

— Ok, mas só depois que tomarmos um banho e trocarmos de roupa. — Ele o olhou por pouco menos de dois segundos antes de desviar novamente, parecendo meio incomodado.

— Tudo bem! — Mesmo confuso, sorriu ao conseguir o que queria — Avise aos meninos para quando acabarem, me encontrarem na sala pra 'gente arrumar a festa.

— Uhum, tchau.

Kyungsoo saiu com pressa, subindo as escadas sem se virar nenhuma vez. Foi até o espelho mais próximo, ver ele mesmo se o problema estava consigo. Qual poderia ser o motivo daquele comportamento tão estranho? Estava totalmente encharcado e cheio de folhas grudadas em suas roupas e pele por conta da água, nenhuma surpresa ali. Sua calça escura parecia normal também, tirando o fato de estar molhada, então tirou as suspeitas nessa parte. Foi quando subiu os olhos e prestou mais atenção que acreditou achar o problema. Estava usando uma blusa de mangas curtas branca, que estava praticamente transparente de tão molhada. Podia ver seu abdômen definido todo e seu cabelo molhado não ajudava. Sabia que era uma delicinha (humilde), mas não pôde deixar de achar uma graça toda a reação de Kyung. Se foi aquilo mesmo que havia o deixado desconcertado, faria questão de o provocar assim mais vezes.

Sabe, com as intenções mais puras possíveis. Yixing era um anjo, tão puro que poderia se tornar um padre.

  
  


_É verdade esse bilhete._

  
  


Enquanto isso acontecia, a outra parte do grupo se divertia com o grande rio. Era um rio de água doce, com uma correnteza que costumava ser fraca, por isso desde pequenos Jun e Sehun nadavam por ali. Havia também o mar, mas a praia daquela parte do litoral era muito rochosa, então era perigoso. Por isso, apenas nadavam no rio e não no mar. Sehun e Junmyeon foram os primeiros a tirar suas blusas e ficarem apenas com a bermuda de praia que vestiam, se jogando na parte do rio que sabiam ser funda o suficiente para poderem pular. Jongin foi o próximo a tirar a blusa que já grudava em seu corpo, mas não pulou como os outros. Ele estava puxando uma das cinco canoas que haviam ali por perto, cada uma com desenhos diferentes em suas bordas, provavelmente feitos pelo próprio proprietário do terreno, já que tinha sua assinatura na lateral. 

Chanyeol ficou só observando, sentindo uma dorzinha incômoda novamente ao ver Baek sorrindo para o mais novo, subindo na canoa quando ela já estava na água, ainda vestindo sua blusa preta molhada. Não entendia a graça de ficar em uma canoa sendo que só ficariam ali por alguns minutos — era quase pôr do Sol — mas não falou nada. Tirou a própria blusa apertada, passando a mão pelo cabelo que caia em seu rosto. Deixou-a no chão, perto das blusas dos irmãos Oh — assim não teria perigo de esquecer, era uma cabeça de vento às vezes. Correu e pulou no mesmo lugar onde viu os outros dois pulando antes, afundando, mas ainda assim achando o fundo em poucos segundos. Era alto, então dava pé ali ainda. Tirou a cabeça da água para respirar, não sabendo que um certo alguém o observava de não muito longe.

Baek não tinha culpa por fitar tanto Chanyeol. Sabia que ele era bem _crossfiteiro_ , só não imaginou que ele teria um corpo tão incrível como aquele (vulgo gostoso). Não era uma pessoa “ _foguenta_ ”, mas ver aquele corpinho todo perfeito e molhado era golpe baixo. Principalmente a bundinha durinha que viu que a bermuda dele marcava antes dele pular. 

— Me desculpem, deuses. To tendo pensamento indecente em horário de família. — Falou sozinho, olhando para cima como se rezasse baixinho.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram e os Oh avisaram que em 5 minutos iriam embora. Chanyeol passou aqueles últimos 30 minutos apenas nadando pelo rio, mas não indo tão longe de onde os outros estavam por questões de segurança. Jongin aparentemente fez o mesmo, mas naquele momento estava apenas boiando na água, conversando com os irmãos. E Baek, pela surpresa do Park, continuava na canoa, distraído com o Sol que estava começando a se pôr. 

Dae, que estava na casa e de banho tomado, imaginou como seria ver um pôr do Sol de cima do monte, onde nenhuma árvore atrapalhava a visão como naquele momento. Lindo.

Chanyeol, então, teve uma ideia. Tinham menos de 3 minutos ali e desde que viu a declaração de Jongin, havia falado muito pouco com Baek. Queria ao menos ser amigo dele. Pensando nisso, abriu um sorriso travesso, nadando em silencio até ficar bem pertinho da canoa. Baek nem percebeu, já que estava de costas para si. A situação perfeita para o fazer se molhar um pouco. Contou mentalmente até 5 antes de se pronunciar, falando em um tom não muito alto, mas o suficiente para o assustar.

— Ei, Baek! O que tu tá fazendo? 

O loirinho se arrepiou todo e praticamente pulou no lugar tamanho o susto que levou. Foi se virar para ver se seu cérebro interpretava o que tava acontecendo, mas nisso acabou se desequilibrando e caindo na água. Os meninos, um pouco mais afastados, tiveram suas atenções tomadas pelo barulho da água e das risadas de Chanyeol. Foi uma execução perfeita!

— Porque tu tá rindo tanto? — Sehun foi o primeiro a perguntar, mas antes que Chan o respondesse, Jongin começou a olhar para todos os lados preocupado.

— Gente, cade o Baek?! — O moreno perguntou atordoado, saindo da agua rapidamente.

— Ele tomou um susto e caiu na água...— O mais alto o respondeu, não entendendo porquê de tanta afobação.

— **CARALHO, CHANYEOL**! — Jongin gritou, extremamente irritado. — O Baek não sabe nadar, seu idiota!

Aah sim, Baekhyun não sabia nadar……

Espera.

— O QUÊ?  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opa, Chanyeol!


	4. Feliz Aniversário!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~ HOJE VAI SER UMA FESTA! BOLO E GUARANÁ, MUITO DOCE PRA VOCÊ!! É O SEU ANIVERSÁRIO! ~~

— **CARALHO, CHANYEOL**! — Jongin gritou, extremamente irritado — O Baek não sabe nadar, seu idiota!

Aah sim, Baekhyun não sabia nadar……

Espera.

— O QUÊ?

Chanyeol sentiu seu coração parar e o choque foi tão grande que nem conseguiu se mexer. Jongin, por outro lado, já havia corrido e se jogado para mais perto de onde os dois estavam, extremamente preocupado, a adrenalina corria em suas veias. Para sua felicidade, o mais novo nem precisou fazer muito, pois Baek em questão de segundos já estava na superfície novamente, tossindo um pouco pela água que engoliu.

— Bae, você ta bem?! Tá sentindo alguma falta de ar? Vem, segura em mim que te ajudo a sair! — o moreno segurou no braço dele, mas Baek foi rápido em se pronunciar.

— Calma, eu to bem sim! Foi só um susto, não se preocupe. — Esfregou os olhos irritados pela água, sorrindo para tentar o tranquilizar.

— Tem certeza?! Não engoliu água demais?— Jun e Sehun perguntaram praticamente ao mesmo tempo, nervosos enquanto saiam da água.

— Não foi “só um susto”! O Chanyeol podia ter te matado nisso! — Jongin quase chorava.

Park até aquele momento estava em choque, encarando os dois que conversavam com os olhos arregalados. Sentia uma culpa gigantesca no peito, apesar de estar levemente melhor por saber que nada demais havia acontecido. 

— Estamos em uma área bem rasa, Nini. Olha, eu consigo ficar de pé de boa! — Se levantou, a água batendo abaixo de seu peitoral — E o Chan não sabia de nada, então ele não tem culpa. Relaxa, eu to bem mesmo, gente! Ouviu Chany?

Jongin não perdeu tempo e abraçou o mais velho, bem apertado. O medo de o perder foi gigante e tinha ficado sem ar de tanta ansiedade. Contudo, havia entendido que em um lugar raso daqueles a chance de algo sério acontecer era praticamente nula, então ele não sofria muito perigo. Respirou fundo várias vezes, acalmando o coração acelerado um pouco, antes de olhar o loiro nos olhos e dar um belo de um apertão em suas bochechas. 

— Isso é por ter me dado um susto tão grande assim, seu boboca. Não quero ver você nem perto desse rio! Nunca mais!

— AAAIII! Jongin! Solta, solta!

E o grupo já estava voltando a rir e brincar, um pouco mais relaxados, se recuperando do susto. Bem, todos menos Chanyeol, que, mesmo sabendo não ter real culpa por toda a situação, se sentia uma pessoa horrível. Estava aceitando que não teria chances de namorar Baek por ele gostar de Jongin, mas agora não se sentia digno nem de sua amizade. Não importava o quanto o loirinho falasse, acreditava que no fundo Byun guardaria rancor e nunca o perdoaria. Era um lugar raso, mas e se não fosse? E se tivesse causado algum acidente maior?

Sentiu vontade chorar.

— Acho que essa é a deixa perfeita para voltarmos. — Jun sorriu leve — O melhor agora é todos tomarmos um banho quentinho e, se por acaso você sentir alguma dor ou algo do tipo, nos avise que te levamos a um hospital, tá?

Baek sorriu, concordando com a cabeça. Estava realmente bem. Era como se tivesse caído em uma piscina infantil! Engoliu um pouco de água pelo susto, mas não chegou nem perto de se afogar. Queria que Chanyeol entendesse isso, pois naquele momento ele saia da água quieto, o ignorando mais do que antes. Suspirou.

— Bem quando a gente tava se dando melhor. — Sussurou bem baixinho, saindo da água com a ajuda de Jongin.

* * *

— Sim… Eu já tentei, mas ele ta me ignorando ainda assim!.... Uhum, o que você acha que e- Ele ta saindo do banho, nos falamos na festa. 

Baek rapidamente desligou o celular, se ajeitando na cama como se nada tivesse acontecido. Chanyeol saiu do banheiro com o cabelo ainda úmido, vestido em um conjunto básico de calça jeans e blusa, a mesma com uma estampa de um grupo de rock qualquer que Baek não conhecia. Mesmo não sendo nada demais, o loiro não conseguia deixar de babar em cima dele. Tinha um crush maravilhoso, fazer o que? Byun já havia tomado seu próprio banho, então estava ali todo cheiroso só esperando Chan acabar para irem juntos. Vestia um shorts qualquer e uma blusa grande e larga do anime Demon Slayer, mas não longa o bastante para esconder totalmente seu shorts. Um conjunto bem confortável. Escolheu aquela roupa na esperança boba de Chanyeol comentar, já que desde o acidente no rio, tudo o que o mais alto fez foi o ignorar e fugir. Era frustrante, já que ele deixou claro várias vezes que nada demais aconteceu. Mesmo estando os dois no mesmo quarto, não se olhavam, não se falavam. Voltaram ao estágio 0, quando eram estranhos, se conhecendo pela primeira vez.

Não podia deixar as coisas piorarem.

— Chan. — Se levantou da cama, ficando mais próximo do outro, que estava arrumando seu cabelo com a câmera do celular. — Você…

Assim que terminou o que fazia, Chanyeol se levantou, guardou o celular no bolso, pegou seu presente de cima da cama e saiu do quarto com certa rapidez, fingindo não ter escutado nada. Baek sentia vontade de gritar de frustração, mas não faria nem se realmente quisesse, já que a água salgada irritou um pouco sua garganta e não queria correr o perigo de estragar suas cordas vocais. Tentou, então, respirar fundo, era o melhor jeito para acalmar os nervos. Deixaria para resolver aquele problema depois da festa de Jun. Estavam ali para comemorar aquela data tão especial, não podia estragar de algum modo. Pensando assim, saiu do quarto de cabeça erguida e presente debaixo dos braços, decidido a deixar as preocupações de lado por enquanto.

A festa seria na outra casa, já que havia um espaço mais propício a isso. Ao entrar nesta segunda casa, era possível perceber que sua área da entrada era praticamente igual à primeira, mas após passar pelo pequeno corredor, ao invés de uma sala, havia um grande salão de jogos e a cozinha. A cozinha era gigante e ocupava 45% do lugar, mas como havia uma parede separando ela do salão, ao passar pelo corredor você dava de cara apenas com a porta da cozinha, máquinas de fliperama, duas mesas de pebolim e uma mesa de sinuca, todas localizadas mais próximas das paredes, enquanto um grande sofá em formato de L e algumas poltronas ocupavam o meio. Havia na frente deles uma mesa de centro e na parede uma grande TV que parecia custar mais do que o apartamento de qualquer um dos garotos ali. Dois grandes armários ocupavam o espaço em ambos os lados da Televisão, e era onde guardavam jogos de tabuleiro, aparelhos de videogame e seus respectivos jogos e também vários filmes em DVD, apesar de poderem ver a maioria ali na Netflix. Não havia andar de cima, mas tinha um porão, onde guardavam ferramentas, varas de pescar, barracas, botes infláveis e muitas outras coisas que poderiam usar no meio daquela floresta. Toda a decoração, assim como na casa maior, era rústica, e as paredes eram cheias de quadros com fotos da família ou pinturas do Senhor Oh.

Uma casa linda, não conseguiam deixar de ficar surpresos, mesmo depois de passarem a noite na outra, tão luxuosa quanto aquela.

— Ei, Seok! O Baek finalmente chegou. Coloca o presente dele junto com os outros lá na poltrona, por favor. 

Os meninos estavam acabando as preparações quando Byun entrou, e ele não pode deixar de sorrir. Haviam diversos balões coloridos no teto, um “Feliz aniversário, Junmy!” feito letra por letra na parede com uma faixa de bandeirinhas e a mesa do bolo, que na verdade era a mesa de sinuca, estava toda arrumada. A mesa de centro era pequena demais e eles não tinham tempo de ir procurar no porão alguma mesa real para usarem, então improvisaram. A cobriram com um pano de mesa branco e enfeitaram com brigadeiros de todos os tipos de sabores, salgadinhos (como coxinha e bolinha de queijo, por exemplo) e também copos do tema da Disney, já que o aniversariante era um crianção em relação a gostos por animação. O bolo estava no centro de tudo, com algumas velinhas já espetadas nele. Bolo de morango com leite ninho e ganache, parecia estar delicioso. E, por fim, havia um lança confetes diferente para cada um dos oito meninos presentes, para usarem durante a entrada de Jun e o parabéns. Tudo ficaria uma bagunça, mas já conseguiam imaginar o sorriso feliz do amigo ao ver tudo o que prepararam em tão pouco tempo.

— Gente, quando ele vem? Tô animado! — Baek perguntou, pegando seu lança confetes para ver se aprendia como usava antes do Oh aparecer.

— Acabei de mandar mensagem pra ele vir. Ele tava me enchendo saco com a quantidade de notificação no meu Line já! Nem parece que ele é o mais velho, não para quieto. — Sehun respondeu, revirando os olhos enquanto guardava o celular no bolso, rindo nasalado do próprio irmão.

Junmyeon estava extremamente curioso e ansioso, mas não tinha culpa. Aquele dia foi extremamente divertido — tirando o “quase afogamento” de Baek — e se sentia muito feliz. Seus aniversários com aquele grupo sempre eram gostosos, mas aquele estava superando suas expectativas. Desceu de seu quarto e saiu da primeira casa vestido com um shorts e uma blusa tão larga quanto a de Baek, mas sua estampa era de um céu estrelado que ele, seu avô e Sehun pintaram no fim do ano interior. Era uma roupa significativa e confortável, ou seja, perfeita para uma ocasião como aquela. Bateu três vezes na porta da casa menor, assim como lhe foi pedido nas mensagens que trocou com o irmão, mordendo o lábio quando a porta se “abriu sozinha” e tudo no lado de dentro estava na completa escuridão. Entrou com certa cautela por medo de tropeçar em algo, sendo guiado apenas pela fraca luz do lampião do lado de fora da casa que conseguia iluminar um pouco o corredor. Passou por ele bem lentamente, até escutar a porta pela qual passou se fechar e assim ficar realmente na completa escuridão. Ficou um pouco tenso, já haviam passado alguns segundos e nenhum sinal dos amigos fazerem algo, mas, felizmente, não teve mais tempo de pensar em tantas coisas assustadoras, porque logo sentiu seu corpo ser abraçado por trás, o fazendo dar um gritinho de susto que foi abafado pela voz dos oito amigos exclamando bem alto um “Feliz aniversário!”. Ligaram as luzes e Jun foi obrigado a fechar os olhos, se acostumando aos poucos com a nova luminosidade enquanto os amigos riam e alguns lançavam confetes. Acabou por rir, os braços agora mais relaxados sobre os braços em sua cintura, que sabia serem de Minseok pela pequena tatuagem de nota musical que ele tinha no pulso. 

— Oh céus, amo vocês! Mas poxa, precisava mesmo de todo o clima de filme de terror quando cheguei?! Tava ansioso e me cagando ao mesmo tempo. — Ainda ria, sentindo Seok afrouxando o aperto em seu corpo até se afastar.

— Desculpa, foi ideia do Sehun! Eu até avisei que era uma péssima ideia. — Jongin apontou rapidamente, recebendo um olhar que tentava se passar por sério e indignado, mas que não conseguia esconder que estava se divertindo.

— Ei! X9 morre cedo, Jongin. Não se esqueça que a gente dorme no mesmo quarto.

— Vish, já começamos a festa com ameaças! Me protege, hyung! — O moreno fingiu medo, choramingando enquanto ia se esconder atrás de Minseok, que apenas o empurrou para longe e sorriu.

— Me inclui nisso, não! Não adianta te proteger mesmo, Sehun sempre arruma um jeito de cumprir o que fala. — Seok disse risonho, dando de ombros, passando a segurar na mão de Jun para saírem daquele final de corredor de uma vez.

Os olhos do Oh mais velho brilharam quando chegou no centro da sala de jogos e pode ver toda a decoração que prepararam para si. Com toda a aglomeração no corredor, não havia conseguido ver tudo quando chegou. Não era de ficar chorando, mas era tão incrível ter uma comprovação de que tinha pessoas em sua vida que realmente se importavam consigo, que estavam dispostas a organizar coisas tão bonitinhas como aquela apenas para o ver feliz, que não se aguentou. Tinha tanta sorte. 

— Ei, ei! Por que você tá chorando? Algo errado? — Chanyeol se aproximou.

O aniversariante nem havia notado quando as lágrimas começaram a escorrer, mas ali estava ele, chorando como um bobo sorridente enquanto o melhor amigo estava meio desesperado tentando limpá-las. Sabia que o mais velho chorava por estar feliz, mas ainda assim não gostava de o ver chorar. Jun teve que respirar fundo algumas vezes para se acalmar, o que se mostrou efetivo, pois em menos de 2 minutos já estava virando a cabeça para morder de leve a mão de Chanyeol que estava em seu rosto, para encher o saco dele e fazê-lo se afastar, em surpresa. 

— Desculpem, tô meio sensível hoje e isso tudo tá muito bonitinho… — Esfregou os olhos molhados — Apesar de parecer ter sido organizado por crianças do primário, pela quantidade de balões e copos da Disney. Tipo, sou um dos mais velhos daqui! Infantil demais. — Brincou, sabendo que o principal organizador foi o próprio irmão.

Voltou a rir como antes ao ver a expressão emburrada do mais novo, que parecia querer ir embora da casa, mesmo sabendo que o aniversariante não estava falando sério. Não tinha muita paciência, mas mesmo assim se esforçou e encheu balão por balão naquele lugar para fazer uma festa legal ao irmão, então não conseguiu evitar ficar irritado. Jun andou em passos largos até o seu “zangado” (referência a branca de neve, uma das princesas que mais gostava) para o abraçar apertado, rindo mais ainda quando ele começou a tentar o empurrar para longe enquanto o xingava. Apenas tentava, pois Jun parecia estar colado em si com uma cola extra forte.

— Calma, calma! Tava brincando! Ficou perfeito, obrigado mesmo Hunnie. Não brinco mais hoje, juro.

Sehun só pôde suspirar, desistindo de afastar o irmão.

— Vamos ver se você ainda vai continuar todo bobo assim depois do jogo. Vou amar sempre que perder, seu chato.

Só comentou aquilo pois sabia o quão curioso o irmão mais velho podia ser, não havia coisa pior para ele se não atiçar aquele lado dele. Sorria satisfeito pela reação do outro, Jun nem pôde retrucar. Só saberia do que aquele jogo se tratava depois, não adiantava insistir naquele momento — Já havia tentado mais de 30 vezes antes, então havia desistido. Decidiu então soltar o mais novo, indo se agarrar em Kyungsoo por ele estar mais perto, frustrado por ter perdido a “batalha de provocações”.

— Vamos deixar as briguinhas de lado e cantar o parabéns! Aí ficamos livres pra comermos e fazermos qualquer coisa até amanhecer, sem se preocupar com o horário. — Xing sugeriu — E assim jogamos logo o famoso jogo que nem a gente tá sabendo do que se trata. Pode ser, Junnie?

Foi só comentar do jogo que recebeu uma afirmação quase que automática do aniversariante curioso. Se o jogo fosse chato, bateria no irmão por criar tanta expectativa. Foi se posicionar atrás da mesa do bolo, puxando Hunnie para ir junto consigo, já que ninguém mais da sua família estava ali além dele. Zhang pegou uma caixa de fósforos, enquanto Dae desligava uma das luzes para deixar o ambiente um pouco mais escuro, mas ainda claro o suficiente para enxergarem seus arredores. Acenderam as velas depois de algumas tentativas falhas e logo começaram com as palmas altas e a clássica música de parabéns. Baek gravava tudo e Kyung tirava algumas fotos com a câmera polaroid do aniversariante a pedido do outro Oh, já que ele sabia que o mais velho adorava enfeitar o quarto com elas. Yixing, Minseok e Chanyeol aproveitaram o momento também para lançarem seus confetes — foram os únicos que não lançaram durante a entrada do aniversariante, deixando todo aquele ambiente ainda mais festivo e as fotos na polaroid ainda mais bonitas. No fim da música, Jun estava preparado para apagar as velas, mas Sehun o impediu, começando a música mais infantil que um bando de jovens adultos como eles podiam cantar.

> “A decoração não era infantil? Tinham que fazer jus a ela então!” Sehun pensava.

— Com quem será? Com quem será? Com quem será que o Jun vai casar? — Cantavam todos em quase perfeito uníssono, alguns se atrapalhando por começarem a rir da expressão envergonhada de seu alvo. — Vai depender! Vai Depender! Vai depender se a….

— A Seulgi vai querer! — Sehun completou, vendo o irmão ao seu lado esconder o rosto com as mãos a medida que terminavam a música.

No fim, todos começaram a rir e bater palmas enquanto o aniversariante, extremamente vermelho de vergonha e constrangimento, apagava as velas do bolo. Não era surpresa para nenhum deles ali a paixão encubada dele por Seulgi, uma estudante de música assim como Junmyeon, Minseok e Kyungsoo. Ela estava em uma banda que vinha ganhando reconhecimento, chamada “Red Velvet”, onde era a responsável pela bateria e vocal secundário. Desde que Jun a viu pela primeira vez se apresentando em um dos festivais da faculdade do ano anterior, se apaixonou. Por sorte, uma vez, no começo do ano, seu professor de teoria musical faltou, e no fim acabou se juntando com a turma da menina para aquela aula em específico. Se sentou ao lado dela por pura ação do destino e, como ambos eram bem sociáveis, acabaram puxando assuntos e assim descobrindo o quão bem se davam. Era aquele tipo de situação onde você acabou de conhecer a pessoa, mas tem tantas coisas em comum entre vocês e suas personalidades são tão parecidas que parece que são amigos há tempos. No fim desta mesma aula eles trocaram os números e agora conversavam um pouco toda a semana por mensagens. Não era nada muito longo ou frequente, mas ainda tinham um certo contato.

— Junmy FINALMENTE se casou com a personagem principal das músicas de amor dele! Juro, não aguento mais ouvir sobre o quão bonita e inteligente ela é! — Minseok zombou, sendo seguido por Kyungsoo.

— Não podia concordar mais. Daqui a pouco a gente muda o nome do nosso canal para “Músicas feitas pensando na Seulgi e algumas covers”.

— Fiquem quietos! Eu odeio vocês dois! — Jun grunhiu, recebendo várias risadas debochadas em resposta.

Eles estavam exagerando? Sim, mas nada daquilo era mentira. Como Chanyeol e Dae costumavam falar: ele era uma cadelinha da Seulgi.

— Agora me deu esperanças! Vai que daqui a pouco o nome fica “Eu amo o Zhang Yixing”! — O chinês aproveitou a deixa para puxar Kyungsoo, o abraçando por trás, bem sem vergonha.

— Nem nos seus sonhos, seu safado. — Kyung, em resposta, deu um pisão no pé dele e depois aproveitou a distração para se desvencilhar dos braços alheios.

Queria manter a distância daquele paquerador um pouco. Depois da aproximação deles naquela manhã, estava se sentindo estranho em relação a ele e não queria pensar muito naquilo. Yixing, apesar de não saber exatamente o que se passava na cabeça do menor, sabia que ele estava fingindo que a conversa que tiveram mais cedo nunca existiu. Não deixaria ele esquecer tão facilmente, e também não deixaria ele se distanciar novamente de si agora que se deram um pouco melhor. Era uma pessoa insistente, então desistir seria apenas considerado como opção se Kyung realmente não gostasse de si, o que não parecia ser o caso.

— Ei, pombinhos! Agora foquem aqui que vou cortar o bolo! Se não prestarem atenção, vão ficar sem depois. — Jun interrompeu as conversas paralelas, cortando e separando um pedaço caprichado em um dos pratinhos que tinham ali em cima — Bom, o primeiro pedaço é bem importante pra mim e eu queria dar ele para um garotinho muito especial na minha vida. Ele enche meu saco às vezes, assim como vocês, mas ele é um dos únicos que eu realmente fico todo bobinho quando ele fica carente ou feliz com alguma coisa. Sou fraco por aquele sorriso tão iluminado que ele tem, e pela risadinha alta e fofa que ele solta sempre que acha algo engraçado! Acho que todo mundo já sabe quem é nessa altura do campeonato, mas só queria adicionar o fato dele ser um anjo de pessoa e que eu amo ele demais mesmo! — Sorriu largo e se virou a quem se referia — Meu primeiro pedaço é pra ti, Dae.

Jongdae estava um pouco distraído, então foi o único surpreso da turma ao ver o pedaço em sua direção. Sorriu fraco. Estava feliz por saber que todos aqueles elogios eram para si, mas também não pode deixar de se sentir mal.

Se sentiu muito egoista. Talvez aquela não fosse a resposta? 

_Não. Não podia mudar agora_ . _Era o único jeito_.

— Obrigado mesmo, Junmy. — Pegou o prato, passando o braço pela cintura dele para o abraçar de lado, sendo retribuído pelo aniversariante, que aproveitou para dar um beijinho carinhoso em sua testa.

Chanyeol nem com ciúmes ficava. Não era mais criança para realmente se importar com o primeiro pedaço, e, apesar de serem três melhores amigos, entendia o fraco que Jun tinha pelo Jongdae feliz, portanto nem pensou em brincar ou reclamar da escolha dele. Apenas colocou na boca um dos brigadeiros da mesa, sorrindo com os lábios cerrados para os garotos grudentos a sua frente.

— Quem mais vai querer bolo? 

* * *

— GANHEI, SEUS CHATOS! FINALMENTE GANHEI!!

Minseok exclamou antes de se levantar do chão e fazer uma dancinha de comemoração, rebolando e balançando os braços enquanto os outros meninos, sentados em volta da mesa de centro, riam.

— Gente, alguém chama por favor a ambulância! Seokkie tá tendo um derrame! — Baek falou em tom preocupado, pegando o celular com pressa, como se estivesse realmente desesperado.

— Isso é inveja da minha dancinha da vitória! Sei que você é um dos mais competitivos aqui. Não gosta de perder! — Seok sorriu ladino, mandando um beijinho quando os olhares se cruzaram.

— Humm, na verdade, é só porque essa dança é tosca mesmo. Tipo, muito. Só hoje, eu ganhei 4 vezes já, então uma vitória sua não é nada, não se ache muito. — Falou em falso tom de superioridade, bem grosso, dando uma piscadela ao mais velho em seguida.

Aquela turma adorava brincar daquele jeito e ninguém levava nada daquelas “discussões” a sério, contudo, essas brincadeiras às vezes irritavam um pouco os de pavio curto — vulgo Minseok, Kyungsoo e Sehun — assim como aconteceu anteriormente com os Oh. Seok, para não sair por baixo e para descontar sua frustração, praticamente se jogou em cima do loirinho, se sentando, sem fazer muita pressão, na barriga dele. 

— Peça desculpas. Cadê o respeito com seu hyung?

— Por que eu deveria? A verdade dói, vovô?

— Ok. Não pode dizer depois que não te dei nenhuma chance.

Após não receber a resposta que esperava, decidiu mexer com uma das maiores fraquezas de Baekhyun: cócegas. Começou a fazer várias cosquinhas por todo o tronco do amigo, focando principalmente no pescoço, área que costumava ser bem sensível. O loiro, por sua vez, ria alto embaixo do mais velho, ficando sem forças para tentar empurrá-lo para longe de si. Nenhum dos meninos tentou ajudar, mesmo quando Baek já estava até lacrimejando. Kyungsoo estava ocupado falando com Chanyeol e tentando ignorar o olhar cortante de Yixing do outro lado da mesa de centro, que parecia perdido em pensamentos; Junmyeon nem estava ali, havia ido à cozinha buscar mais água para deixar na mesa; e, por fim, Jongin estava distraído acariciando os fios macios de Dae, que estava mais carente do que o normal, deitado em seu colo. Cada um em seu próprio mundo, praticamente. Sehun aproveitou este momento em que o irmão estava longe para guardar o jogo de tabuleiro que acabaram de usar e então colocar os presentes dos meninos ali em cima. Jogaram diversos jogos naquelas últimas 3 horas. Jogaram War, Jogo da vida, Banco imobiliário, Damas e até mesmo montaram um quebra cabeça de gatinhos. Ou seja, fizeram várias coisas, mas agora era a hora mais esperada pelo aniversariante.

Estava na hora do jogo.

— Junmy! Melhor vir logo que vou explicar as regras do jogo que comentei! — Sehun exclamou alto, chamando tanto a atenção do irmão, que apertou o passo para ir logo até os amigos, quanto dos outros meninos ali em sua volta. 

Seok suspirou e soltou o Byun, saindo de cima dele para que ele pudesse respirar. A vítima daquele ataque de risos demorou um pouco até conseguir controlar a respiração, o coração ainda batia rápido. Sehun aguardou o amigo estar um pouco melhor antes de começar. Não queria ter que repetir depois.

— Primeiro, todos se sentem ai no sofá e, hyung, vem pra cá. Assim todo mundo consegue te ver e você vê todo mundo. — Sehun pediu, esperando o irmão se sentar ao seu lado para continuar — Então, Você tá vendo todos seus presentes aqui? Se você prestar atenção, vai ver que nenhum tem uma etiqueta com o nome. — Mexeu nas embalagens para comprovar o que disse — Eu pedi pra eles não colocarem. “E por que?” Você e sua “mente de gênio” devem estar se perguntando! É por que você vai ter que abrir um por um e tentar descobrir quem te deu!

— Carai, Hun. Todo o mistério do jogo e era só isso? — Jongin interrompeu, ainda tendo um Jongdae abraçadinho em si, mesmo agora estando sentados no sofá.

— Óbvio que não, né? Fica quietinho e não me interrompe mais. Obrigado. — riu ao ver Jongin responder mostrando a língua, eram dois crianções — Bom, você tem que adivinhar quem te deu o que, mas se você errar, fica sem o presente eee ainda vai ter que pagar alguma consequência que nós oito vamos escolher! 

— Oh, céus. — Exclamou por pura mania, suspirando mais nervoso agora já que sabia que os amigos não eram muito gentis em relação a desafios — Ok, mas eu só aceito jogar se, quando eu acertar, a pessoa que deu o presente tiver que cumprir um desafio meu! Acho mais justo.

— Pode ser, mas você não tem a opção de não jogar. Senão fica sem presente nenhum. 

Sehun passou a mão pelos fios castanhos do irmão, os bagunçando antes de se levantar e ir se sentar junto aos amigos no sofá. Jun estava sentado sobre os calcanhares, de frente a mesa de centro cheia de presentes e dos amigos no sofá. Era horrível em adivinhações, mas não podia perder. Principalmente com o olhar tão cheio de expectativa que os amigos lhe davam! Se esforçaria.

— Eu posso começar? 

Esperou a confirmação de cabeça dos meninos para pegar o menor presente ali, embalado em um papel presente comum roxo, a fita amarela em sua volta criando um ótimo contraste de cores. Desamarrou a fita com certa pressa pela curiosidade, mas sempre tomando cuidado pois o presente podia ser frágil e não queria irritar ninguém quebrando algo logo de início. Ao tirar toda a embalagem, deu de cara com uma caixinha branca simples, com apenas um coração feito com caneta azul na extremidade da tampa — provavelmente quem o deu desenhou aquilo. Só pelo o que via, já conseguia eliminar algumas possibilidades, mas precisava abrir aquele recipiente para realmente fazer algum veredito final. 

— E o que temos aqui… — Pensou em voz alta, deixando a tampa na mesa enquanto analisava o que ganhou — Tem três barras de chocolates da Milka, cada um de um sabor diferente. Bom gosto! Faz muito tempo mesmo que não como dessa marca e já foi uma das minhas favoritas! Humm… também tem...cartuchos de polaroid! Oh, eu tava precisando mesmo! E espera... São das cores do arco íris! Ai que legal! Só vi desse tipo no Pinterest. — Seu sorriso ia se alargando à medida em que tirava as coisas de dentro da pequena caixa, os meninos ficando ainda mais ansiosos — E também tem um vale presentes do StarBucks. Poxa vida, não sei quanto dinheiro tem aqui dentro, mas, independentemente disso, vai ser muito útil mesmo! Quase sempre tomo algum cafè no Starbucks perto da facul antes das aulas. — Levou o olhar aos amigos, que estavam bem concentrados nas suas reações — Não sei quem me deu isso, mas muito obrigado!

Agora era a parte mais complicada. Quem será que lhe presenteou com aquilo? Era a primeira rodada, não podia errar! Tinha que usar toda habilidade de raciocínio rápido que tinha depois de tanto passar tempo com Chanyeol, o único de Exatas do grupo e um amante por joguinhos de detetive — sempre fazia Jun e Dae jogarem com ele.

— Eu to entre o Jongin e o Kyung. — Cerrou os olhos, revezando o olhar entre os dois suspeitos — Kyung sabe bem da minha rotina e da minha vida por estarmos juntos no dormitório, então faz sentido ele saber desses detalhes aleatórios meus… Mesmo o Seokkie também estando no quarto, não acho que ele me daria aquela caixa branca sem encher ela de desenhos de notas musicais em melodias aleatórias. Ao menos uma clave de Sol ou de Fá teria, certeza. Tu é o puro estereótipo de um amante da música, Seok! — Riu nasalado, vendo que o amigo não tinha como negar aquela afirmação — Humm, quer saber? Acho que na verdade foi o Jongin! Te considero meu amigo próximo, apesar de não nos conhecemos há tanto tempo comparado aos outros, mas por causa desse pouco tempo de convivência, acho que é mais provável você me dar coisas tão objetivas como essas. Talvez na hora de comprar os presentes você lembrou de conversas sem tanta importância que já tivemos juntos e comprou as coisas baseado no que eu já te contei. Não sei se tô certo, ou se vocês entenderam o que eu quis dizer... mas acho que é plausível meu argumento.

— Essa é sua resposta final? Pense bem! Por que, se você errar, fica sem presente e ainda vai ter que cumprir um desafio. — Sehun se pronunciou, querendo mexer com a cabeça confusa do irmão.

— Eu sei, eu sei! Não precisa explicar tudo de novo. — Reclamou em um suspiro, respirando fundo antes de confirmar com a cabeça, tentando manter a confiança — Mas, sim. Minha resposta final é o Nini.

Sehun o encarou por longos segundos, sério, como se pensasse em como anunciar a notícia. Queria bater no irmão pela demora, estava nervoso e não queria começar já com o pé esquerdo, por isso, começou a morder o canto do lábio de pura ansiedade, os olhos agora revezando entre um Jongin sorridente e um Sehun sério, que em poucos segundos também abriu um sorriso e começou a bater palmas.

— Boa, Junmy! Acertou!

— EBA! Sabia!! — Exclamou em uma risada de pura felicidade, trocando um sorriso largo com o moreno — Obrigado mesmo, Nini. Adorei e vou usar tudo! 

— Pô, Hyung, fico muito mais tranquilo sabendo disso! Tava com um medinho de você achar simples demais, mas se vai ser útil, então escolhi certo!

Sehun teve que interromper o momento de felicidade dos dois, tomando a liberdade de guardar na caixinha o presente que Jun acabou de abrir.

— Sei que tu tá feliz que ele acertou, Nini, mas não esquece que agora você que vai ter que pagar um desafio.

Jongin tinha até esquecido momentaneamente daquilo. Havia ficado tão feliz ao ver o aniversariante acertando seu presente que acabou se distraindo e esquecendo. 

Novamente comprovava sua tese de vida: _“Se tá bom demais agora, é por que vai dar alguma merda depois”._

— Precisa ser algo que ele precise fazer agora? Ou posso cobrar algum favor dele depois?

— Não tem nenhuma regra específica pra isso. Só que acho que seria mais legal um desafio que ele possa fazer agora ou, no máximo, possa fazer até o dia seguinte! Pensou em algo?

Jun parecia estar pensando seriamente naquilo enquanto Jongin rezava baixinho para não ser nada constrangedor ou nojento.

— È o primeiro desafio de hoje… então não vou te pedir nada extremamente difícil.— Sorriu. — Eu quero que amanhã você me obedeça o dia inteiro e faça tudo o que eu mandar. Não vou pedir nada absurdo não, só sempre quis ter um mordomo pessoal! — Alargou o sorriso, passando uma energia quase “inocente” com seu _eye smile_.

— Você sorrindo fofo assim nem parece estar falando que vai literalmente me fazer de escravo pessoal amanhã. Medo dessa sua cabecinha, Jun. — O moreno comentou em um suspiro.

— Ué, não reclama não! Se não, vou fazer você me chamar de “mestre” também e vou gravar tudinho.

Dae tirou a cabeça do colo de Jongin após isso, rindo da conversa dos amigos antes de se levantar e ir se sentar agora ao lado de Chanyeol. Deitou a cabeça no ombro largo e procurou a mão grande dele antes de entrelaçarem os dedos. Chan de primeira estranhou tamanha carência de repente, mas não falou nada e apenas deixou o melhor amigo se ajeitar como queria, depois o questionaria sobre isso. Não tinha mal ficarem grudentos daquele jeito, afinal.

— Então um já foi! Agora escolhe outro presente e tenta adivinhar.

— Ta com pressa, Sehunnie? — O aniversariante soltou uma risada.

— Eu to é ansioso pra quando tu errar. — Devolveu o sorriso, dando uma piscadela ao irmão.

— Sempre é bonito presenciar o amor entre irmãos. — Yixing se intrometeu, fazendo os oito ali rirem.

Jun pensou um pouco e acabou escolhendo abrir o presente com o embrulho mais chamativo. Era um embrulho amarelo com bolinhas vermelhas e a fita branca estava amarrada em um laço perfeito. O que será que o aguardava atrás de uma embalagem tão bonitinha? Tirou o laço sem dificuldades, rasgando o papel de embrulho e o amaçando em uma bolinha para ser mais fácil de jogar fora depois. Sobrou então apenas uma caixa simples e mediana de papelão, que tratou logo de abrir também para ver seu conteúdo de uma vez. Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, confuso.

— Cerveja? — Olhou para os amigos que, em sua maioria, também estavam surpresos com as três latas de cerveja ali dentro.

Pegou uma delas na mão, mas ficou mais confuso ainda por perceber que, apesar de estar pesadinha e claramente não vazia, não havia nenhum líquido no recipiente. Tentou até sacudir algumas vezes para ver se descobria alguma coisa, mas realmente não tinha nada que pudesse beber ali dentro. Começou a girar a lata, analisando-a, procurando por alguma pista que indicasse o que aquilo poderia ser. Não poderia questionar os amigos, seria basicamente entregar quem deu o presente, já que quem comprou provavelmente era o único que sabia do que aquilo se tratava.

— Eita, espera… — Notou uma coisa estranha na parte de cima da lata, como se o topo estivesse meio irregular, e ao puxa-lá, percebeu que na verdade aquelas latas eram apenas caixas/potes pequenos para guardar coisas — Meu Deus, parabenizo a criatividade da pessoa que me deu isso. Caí direitinho! — Jun riu, tirando a parte de cima das outras duas latinhas, as abrindo.

Virou de ponta cabeça as três caixinhas, fazendo o conteúdo de dentro das três caírem ao mesmo tempo na mesa. Baek foi o primeiro a rir, sendo seguido por Sehun logo em seguida. Eram partes de baixo bem… questionáveis.

— Mano, que porra é essa? — Junmyeon riu alto, pegando a primeira parte de baixo. — Socorro! Vocês não prestam! 

A cueca era boxer e a estampa era da cara do Bob Esponja mas, no meio do rosto do personagem, havia um espaço para deixar a parte íntima, como se para imitar o nariz grande que ele tinha. Era muito tosca e engraçada, não conseguia se imaginar usando aquilo nunca, nem mesmo ironicamente. Só de pensar começava a rir mais, sendo acompanhado pelos outros meninos. Pegou então as outras duas que ainda não havia checado. Também eram cuecas boxers, mas uma tinha uma estampa do Pinóquio e a outra de um elefante, ambas com o mesmo espaço extra para deixar seu membro. Nunca se imaginou ganhando essas coisas. Que amigos eram esses que foi arrumar?

— Que horror! Quero saber o que tava se passando na cabeça de quem me deu isso, céus. — Jun não conseguia parar de rir. — Ai, só pode ser o Chany, o Xing ou o Minseok! Vocês três que tem mais mente estranha daqui.

— Ei! Me senti ofendido! — Chanyeol respondeu, rindo baixo — Tudo bem que da ultima vez eu te dei um mousepad do Mickey mouse peitudo…

— Viu?! Ponto provado! Ainda estou traumatizado com aquele bagulho. Vou te processar por danos morais. — Jun suspirou, tremendo de leve o corpo como se estivesse tendo calafrios só por lembrar. — Enfim… vou ter que adivinhar quem dos três me deu, né? Vai ser dificil…

Mordeu o lábio, deixando as cuecas guardadas na caixa para não ter perigo de se distrair e rir novamente. Tinha que pensar em cada mini detalhe e, de ultimo caso, chutar qualquer um na sorte! Não havia nenhuma dica, nem desenho e nem letra na caixa. Nada além do presente. Estava difícil identificar. Suspirou novamente, agora olhando os amigos suspeitos para ver se percebia algo pelas reações deles. Nada.

— Humm, realmente não faço ideia, então vou só chutar seguindo minha intuição. Esse é difícil! — Mordeu o canto do lábio — Eu acho que foi o Chan! É a cara dele me dar presentes zoados desse tipo. — Riu nasalado — Então é, não tenho mais nenhum motivo em específico e essa vai ser minha decisão final! O Chan que comprou.

Sehun havia visto todos colocando seus presentes na sala de jogos, então sabia muito bem de quem era o quê. Jun o olhava nervoso, sem tanta confiança quanto da ultima vez, mas ainda firme em sua resposta. Isso até ver o sorriso largo do irmão mais novo, já esperando pela resposta que receberia. Yixing ficou meio decepcionado, mas entendeu que era difícil mesmo adivinhar.

— ERROOOU! Não foi o Chanyeol que te comprou esse presente maravilhoso e estiloso.

— Merda… então quem foi? — Resmungou baixo, dando um tapa fraco em sua própria testa por ter sido tão impulsivo.

— Eu não vou te falar. Só quando o jogo acabar isso vai ser revelado. — O mais novo sorriu ainda mais ao ver os olhos surpresos de Jun. — que foi? Se a gente revelasse, quando chegasse nos últimos presentes, você acertaria de primeira já que teria pouco nome.

Sehun tinha razão. Não havia pensado nisso.

— Poxa, entendi… Que merda, ainda assim! Mais chances de eu perder... me desculpem galera! Sou ruim de verdade. — Falou com um beiço, triste por ter sua primeira derrota.

Enquanto o aniversariante lamentava mais um pouco na própria cabeça, o grupo já havia decidido alguns desafios para fazerem e se divertirem. Como Sehun já estava dando uma de apresentador mesmo, deixaram a responsabilidade de contar os desafios com ele mesmo. 

— Junmy, como você errou, vai ficar sem essas cuecas maravilhosas.

— Não sei se fico triste ou feliz por isso. — Riu.

— Bom, mas o mais importante é que a gente te desafia a mandar uma bela cantada para a Seulgi. E quando digo “bela cantada”, estamos querendo dizer que não pode ser uma cantada chatinha do instagram ou twitter. Seja criativo e nos mostre!

E, pela terceira vez na noite, Junmyeon sentiu o rosto esquentar e a vergonha tomar conta de seu corpo. Como faria algo daquele tipo sem infartar? Não conversavam há duas semanas, praticamente, então seria ainda mais vergonhoso do que o normal.

— T-tem certeza, gente? Tem tanta outra coisa que a gente pode fazer… — ria de nervoso.

— Nada de arregar, Junmy! Melhor ir logo antes que a gente mesmo pegue seu celular e faça uma cantada. 

Foi aí que o aniversariante se apressou e pegou o celular, abrindo no seu bate papo com a Seulgi. Seria pior deixar aquela tarefa com os amigos, eram diabinhos quando queriam. Já tinha uma cantada em mente, ao menos, então respirou fundo e se jogou no momento antes que se arrependesse. Estava torcendo para ela não estar on-line e assim conseguiria convencer os meninos a mudarem de desafio, mas claro, foi muito esperançoso. A sorte havia deixado o seu lado fazia um tempo. Seulgi estava online e o respondeu em menos de 5 minutos. Quando terminou, jogou o celular para longe e tampou o rosto com as mãos, dando um gritinho de vergonha, sentindo seu rosto tão quente que até desconfiou estar com febre por alguns segundos.

— Pronto, pronto! Satisfeitos? Oh céus, como que eu vou encarar ela na faculdade agora….

— Não! Deixa eu ver o que tu escreveu primeiro. — Sehun falou, se divertido com o sofrimento alheio, pegando o celular jogado.

Ele tinha sua digital gravada no aparelho, então não demorou para desbloquear o aparelho e ler a conversa.. 

** _Junmyeon_ **

_“ Seulgi, sei que é meio aleatório…. Mas você tava na praia ontem?”_

**_Seulgi_ **

_“Boa noite e feliz aniversário atrasado, Jun!”_

_“ E não, eu não tava na praia ontem. Por quê? Achou alguém parecida comigo?”_

_“*emoji de carinha confusa*”_

** _Junmyeon_ **

_“Obrigado pelos parabéns! Não sabia que você_

_lembrava da data do meu aniversário :)”_

_**Seulgi** _

_“ Claro que não esqueceria! Tenho boa memória ;)”_

_“ Só não pude parabenizar_

_antes por estar ocupada, desculpe”_

** _Junmyeon_ **

_“AAA não precisa se desculpar não!”_

_“O importante é a intenção”_

_“Mas enfim, você tem certeza que não tava mesmo na praia ontem?”_

_**Seulgi** _

_“ Sim, eu tenho…?”_

** _Junmyeon_ **

_“ É que eu tava lá tirando fotos da paisagem para_

_ver se eu me inspirava para outra musica, mas em_

_uma delas saiu no fundo uma pessoa igual a ti! Deixa eu pegar a foto”_

_“Calma”_

_“* Foto de um pôr do sol na praia com a edição de um anjo voando no meio*”_

_“ Um anjo desses ;)”_

_**Seulgi** _

“ _Junmyeon KKKKKKKKKK_ ”

“ _Nem sei como reagir”_

_“Caraca”_

_“KKKKKKKKKKKKKK”_

Sehun riu alto pela criatividade do irmão, passando o celular para os curiosos de plantão também verem aquela obra de arte.

— Wow! Se superou dessa vez, ein Hyung? — Sehun bateu algumas palminha.

— Vai te catar! Tô quase explodindo de vergonha aqui! — Choramingou, tirando aos poucos as mãos da frente do rosto — Mas ta bom o suficiente pra vocês né? Não repito por nada neste mundo!! Da próxima eu morro de vez.

— Dramatico. 

Sehun revirou os olhos, jogando o celular de volta para o dono quando todos terminaram de ver o desafio cumprido. 

— Mas ela não te deu nenhum fora e isso é um bom sinal, né? — Sorriu para animar um pouco o irmão envergonhado. — Ao menos não te bloqueou nem nada.

— Sehun, só fica quieto e vamos continuar o jogo. — Cortou o mais novo, preferia não pensar muito naquilo, seus sentimentos sairiam do controle.

Tudo o que Sehun pôde fazer então foi rir nasalado da situação, deixando o irmão quieto naquele momento — só naquele momento mesmo, pois tinha mais planos de desafios relacionados à garota caso ele perdesse novamente. Não deixaria essa paixão do irmão de lado durante o jogo, quando podia muito bem se aproveitar daquilo e se divertir com a vergonha que ele tinha, mas, claro, que seus desafios não ultrapassariam os limites de intimidade entre os dois, já que seu objetivo não era deixar a relação deles desconfortável, e sim deixar o irmão corado e fazê-lo tomar mais iniciativas com a crush, como sabia que ele, no fundo do peito, queria. Afinal, nunca se sabe no que pode dar se não tentar nada .

Junmyeon, querendo esquecer um pouco o que fez, pegou outro presente ali no meio, aleatoriamente. Era um presente pequeno, com um embrulho de listras pretas e brancas, nada muito fora do comum. Rasgou sem pensar muito e abriu a caixa bege que estava por baixo, não conseguindo conter a risadinha de escapar seus lábios com o que tinha dentro. 

— Sério, Baek?

Dentro da caixa haviam vários papéis cortados, em todos escrito a palavra “Cupom”. Tinha cupons de cafuné, de abraço, de carinho, de massagem, entre muitos outros. Além disso havia também uma foto polaroid de Baek fazendo aegyo, com a legenda: “ _Sou todo seu, Junmy oni-chan! Me aceite como presente!^^_ ”. Como não rir de algo tão bobinho?

— Porra, tu deixou muito obvio que era seu! — Sehun resmungou

— E eu ia saber que o joguinho seria este? Você devia ter me contado antes, seu bocó. — Baek retrucou, sorridente por ainda assim estar satisfeito com o que deu. — Use seus cupons com sabedoria, Junmy! Não tem data de validade mas não tem refil depois.

— Então eu nem preciso falar que é o Baek que me deu isso, né? — Jun riu nasalado — Tu vai fazer o almoço amanhã como “desafio”, já que eu ganhei. Mas valeu mesmo pelo presente, achei muito fofo! Vou usar tanto que tu vai se arrepender de ter me dado tanto “cupom”.

Não abriu espaços para discussões após sua decisão. Bae era bom na cozinha, só era meio preguiçoso, e por isso não costumava fazer sua comida todos os dias. No fim, sempre acabava pedindo algo no Ifood por ser mais rápido. Por isso ele nem reclamou de seu “desafio” já que poderia ser algo pior, como o desafio de Jongin, por exemplo. Coitadinho. Jun com certeza abusaria de seu poder.

— Oni-chan, relaxa que eu nunca me arrependeria ou me enjoaria de você! — Forçou uma voz de criança/loli, tentando fazer uma expressão fofa, mas que apenas arrancou risadas de Jongin ao seu lado.

— Limites, Baek. Limites. — O moreno falou risonho.

Jun deixou aquele presente de lado e pegou o próximo, o de maior tamanho entre os que já abriu. Era meio óbvio o que tinha dentro daquele, já que o papel de embrulho azul marcava bem o formato do objeto ali embaixo. Ou melhor, marcava bem o formato do instrumento. Rapidamente tirou o papel de embrulho junto com a fita vermelha que envolvia tudo, dando de cara com um case de Ukelele muito lindo da cor vinho. Quando abriu essa mesma case, sua boca abriu em pura surpresa. Como esperado, havia um belo Ukulele ali dentro, mas ele era mais bonito do que imaginou! Ele era feito de um material mais claro e na parte de trás havia um desenho lindo do cèu em um pôr do sol. Era um pôr do Sol rosado, com várias nuvens e borboletas azuis voando no fundo. Uma pintura que costumava ver bastante no Pinterest e no tumblr, não sabia como descrever melhor do que assim. Ninguém ali era bom naquele nível em desenho, então seja lá quem comprou aquilo para si, tinha contato com bons artistas, já que não era o tipo de arte normalmente vendida em lojas tradicionais de instrumentos musicais. De qualquer modo, estava feliz demais com o presente, todos ali sabiam o quanto sempre quis ter um ukulele apenas para si. 

— Meu deus, essa brincadeira é só tortura após tortura! — O aniversariante voltou a choramingar — Não quero perder esse Ukulele, mas não faço ideia de quem comprou pra mim…. maldade.

Deu um belo gole no copo de água que encheu anteriormente, respirando fundo e fechando os olhos para tentar pensar em alguém. Sabia que não seria um presente de Baek ou Jongin, pois os presentes deles já tinha descoberto. Também tinha certeza que não era do irmão ou de Dae, mesmo que não tivesse uma explicação lógica para essa afirmação. 

“Pense…. Pense….”

— Ok, tô preparado. Vou chutar… não adianta mesmo eu ficar tentando achar dicas que não existem. — Respirou fundo, torcendo mentalmente para que a sorte ficasse ao seu lado ao menos daquela vez. — Ele foi a pessoa que eu mais comentei sobre essa minha vontade de ter um Ukulele, então talvez seja ele…. — Olhou para Minseok — Foi o Seokkie quem me deu? — Nem precisou esperar a resposta de Sehun, pois o sorriso amarelo que o mais velho dali direcionou a si, foi auto explicativo. — Poxa, eu sou muito ruim nisso… Desculpa _pras_ pessoas que compraram essas coisas para mim. — Suspirou. — Eu realmente não vou mais ganhar essas coisas, Hunnie?

Olhou o mais novo com um bico triste no rosto. Estava tristinho mesmo, mas forçou um pouco de fofura para afetar o irmãozinho. Golpe baixo. Sehun não tinha um coração de pedra e, agora que viu o quão ruim o irmão era naquilo, estava considerando o surpreender no dia seguinte com os presentes que perdeu, mas por enquanto não falaria nada. Por isso, apenas deu de ombros a pergunta dele, o fazendo soltar o seu provável vigésimo quinto suspiro só naqueles últimos 30 minutos.

— Posso falar seu desafio de agora? Acabamos decidindo antes por imaginar que uma hora tu ia errar de novo. — Sehun começou.

— Uhum,imaginei. E o que seria dessa vez? Chamar a Seulgi pra sair? — Jun debochou por estar frustrado, pegando seu copo de água para beber um pouco mais.

— Caraca, como tu acertou? — Yixing questionou, rindo.

Quase cuspiu todo o líquido de sua boca, tendo que engolir tudo logo para evitar algum acidente. 

— C-calma! Vocês tão falando sério?! Vocês tão doidos! — Tossiu um pouco, engasgado com a agua.

— Desafio é desafio! Melhor ir logo do que ficar enrolando. — Sehun riu nasalado, cruzando os braços, como se para mostrar que estava esperando. — O máximo que pode acontecer é você receber um não! Vai lá, garanhão!

Continuou ali de olhos arregalados e coração acelerado, a real caindo aos poucos. Eles realmente estavam falando sério. Iria morrer. 

— Mas, Hunnie! E-eu não consigo, não, caramba.

— Que merda de “não consigo” é essa? Óbvio que tu consegue! E se você fizer isso… vou pensar com carinho em te dar depois os presentes que você perdeu hoje. — Fez a proposta, vendo que agora seu irmão hesitava. — Eu faria! Tu não tem nada a perder, literalmente.

Demorou longos 15 minutos até Junmyeon tomar sua decisão e pegar o celular finalmente, recebendo uma torcida nada silenciosa dos meninos ali. Estavam felizes pelo amigo estar finalmente tomando iniciativas, mesmo que fossem um pouco forçadas.

— Se ela me der um fora, não quero ver ninguém reclamando de mim todo grudento em vocês! Só aguentem. — Ele alertou, sério, recebendo apenas confirmações de cabeças dos outros ali.

** _Junmyeon_ **

_“ Seulgi?’_

_“Tá online ainda?”_

Mordeu o lábio de puro nervosismo. Esperou por 20 minutos, mas nada da garota até então. Talvez ela estivesse dormindo. Já era tarde da noite, então era uma boa teoria. Decidiu então pegar outro presente enquanto nada acontecia, ainda nervoso ao pensar na reação dela. O melhor seria desencanar por enquanto, não queria ficar ainda mais ansioso. Escolheu um presente aleatoriamente, o trazendo para mais perto de si na mesa. O embrulho parecia mais delicado que os outros, já que era em tons rosa e azul pastel e, assim como com o Ukulele, só de olhar já sabia o que era pelo formato. Uma pelúcia. Rasgou as cores pastéis sem muita expectativa, ainda meio ansioso, mas sua expressão mudou completamente ao ver que ursinho era aquele.

— O que? — Olhou na direção de Jongdae, que ainda estava agarrado no corpo de Chanyeol — Por que você ta me dando isso? Ele sempre foi seu favorito. Achei que ainda achasse importante...

Dae sorriu leve em resposta. Sabia que o melhor amigo reconheceria aquele urso sem demora, mas ainda assim era gratificante.

— Eu quero que você cuide dele agora, Junmy! Queria te dar algo importante meu, para que, mesmo quando a gente não puder se ver, vai poder matar a saudades com o Kwan. — Jongdae sorriu. — Além de que, você atualmente curte mais pelúcias do que eu. Então espero que goste.

Aquele ursinho marrom claro fez grande parte da vida do escritor. Ganhou quando era pequeno e, desde então, Sr. Kwan, o ursinho, se tornou seu grande companheiro nos momentos mais difíceis. Lembrava de quando começou a dormir sozinho no próprio quarto e que só conseguia pegar no sono devidamente por que se sentia seguro com seu Sr. Kwan. Ou quando sofreu bullying de alguns coleguinhas na escola, mas não ligou muito já que tinha seu melhor amigo ursinho ali consigo em todos os momentos. Havia várias memórias com aquela pelúcia e ela foi até mesmo um dos motivos de conhecer e se aproximar de Chanyeol e Junmyeon. 

Mesmo as mães de Chanyeol e Jongdae sendo amigas desde sempre, os dois só foram se conhecer mesmo em um parquinho, em um dia qualquer, onde o pequeno Dae de 5 aninhos de idade chorava por não estar achando seu ursinho. Enquanto esperavam a senhora Park e seu filho de 4 anos chegarem, Dae ficou brincando com Kwan no escorregador. Correu pra tudo o que era lado e brincou em tudo o que era possível, mas quando foi prestar atenção, Kwan não estava mais onde pensou ter deixado. Começou o choro quase que imediatamente, correndo até sua mãe para contar o que aconteceu. Dae era uma criança muito alegre, mas tinha uma grande dificuldade para fazer amizades pela timidez. Aquele ursinho era seu melhor amigo no momento, então a senhora Kim sabia que não adiantaria apenas substituir a pelúcia depois. Preocupada com seu filhote, deixou o filho sentadinho no banco mais próximo, onde ainda conseguiria vê-lo e foi procurar o bendito ursinho, perguntando até para as outras crianças no local. Junmyeon, uma dessas crianças, se aproximou devagar do menininho que chorava, sentindo vontade de derramar lágrimas também, mesmo não o conhecendo. Tinha um coraçãozinho mole e era uma criança muito sensível, então nem pensou muito antes de correr até seu papai para pedir ajuda. 

Nesse meio tempo a família Park chegou. Chanyeol havia escutado bastante sobre o pequeno Dae, então estava ansioso para finalmente o conhecer e virarem amiguinhos. Se assustou e se preocupou quando, assim que chegaram, viu o rostinho da criança todo molhado e melado pelas lágrimas. Aquilo fez o pequeno Chan se voluntariar a ajudar a titia e a mamãe a procurar o brinquedo perdido. Chanyeol era o tipo de criança sem qualquer tipo de timidez. Falava com todo mundo sem ter nenhum problema ou vergonha e tinha vários amiguinhos na creche em que frequentava. Talvez por esse motivo era natural para si tentar ajudar os amigos quando choravam.

Passaram-se 10 minutos e os três ainda procuravam pelo brinquedo naquele parque grandinho. Dae não conseguia mais chorar, então apenas soluçava e esfregava os olhos várias vezes, sentindo eles arderem um pouco. Ia se levantar e procurar por sua mamãe, mas foi surpreendido ao ver o mesmo garotinho estranho que havia se aproximado de si antes quando estava chorando. Ele segurava dois picolés de chocolate e parecia ter certa pressa enquanto andava em sua direção. Jongdae apenas ficou observando, fungando uma vez ou outra por ainda estar triste. Junmyeon parou na sua frente e estendeu um dos picolés, fazendo Dae o olhar um pouco desconfiado.

— _Qué_? Toma. — O garotinho ainda tinha a mesma expressão preocupada no rosto e Dae, ainda desconfiado, alternava o olhar entre o picolé suculento e o garotinho desconhecido.

— Mamãe disse que não _podi pega_ coisa de estanho…. 

— Mas eu não _sô_ estanho! Eu sou o Junmyeon! — Falou com um beiço triste, como se Jongdae tivesse falado uma grande besteira 

— Hummm… eu sou o Jongdae. — Falou em meio a uma fungada, ainda hesitante.

— Toma. Meu papai _compro_ pra você _fica_ feliz! É _sovete_ do homem aranha, sabia? — Esticou mais ainda o bracinho, ficando um pouco triste pelo amiguinho não estar pegando — Você não _qué_?

A voz do menininho estava embargada e Dae começou a ficar nervoso. Não queria ver o JunJun chorando! Portanto, pegou logo o picolé da mão do recém conhecido, dando uma bela lambida para mostrar para ele que queria sim o doce. Abriu um sorriso genuíno em seguida, sentindo o gostinho característico de chocolate derretendo na boca. 

— Muito bom! 

Dae sorriu e Jun sorriu ao ver o outro sorrindo. Nisso eles dois começaram a conversar e fazer amizade, não demorando muito também para Chanyeol voltar, carregando o Sr. kwan nos braços, e se intrometer no assunto naturalmente. Ficaram a tarde inteira brincando e Jongdae havia até esquecido do tanto que chorou mais cedo. Foi o início da jornada deles como melhores amigos e, mesmo depois de tantos anos terem se passado, não conseguia se livrar daquele seu companheiro marrom. O valor sentimental era grande demais. Por isso, Junmyeon estava bem surpreso e até um pouco emocionado com o presente. Era algo tão importante para Dae e para toda a história da amizade deles, que, ele dar aquilo a si, era uma das maiores provas de confiança e amor que já recebeu na vida. 

— Muito obrigado! Pode ter certeza que vou cuidar direitinho, como se eu estivesse cuidando de você. — Jun sorria largo, seus olhos ameaçando aguar. — E como eu acertei e posso escolher algo pra você fazer, eu quero que você deixe eu dormir contigo na posição que eu quiser hoje, agarradinhos! Igual ontem. Sem reclamar se eu babar muito em você ou se eu te apertar demais.

— _Aaaaaargh_ , que coisa mais melosa! Acho que tô com diabetes agora. — Sehun quebrou o clima, fingindo estar passando mal.

— O que você esperava de uma dupla dessas? Eu até achei que iam falar algo mais meloso do que isso, não reclama. — Jongin comentou, sorrindo por achar fofa aquela amizade de personagem da Disney que eles tinham. — Como você aguenta, Yeol? 

— Hum? Eu não sou tão carente igual os dois, então eu sou sempre usado de ursinho no fim das contas. — Riu nasalado. — Mas quando _tá_ nós três juntos, eles ficam aí desse jeito. Só não fico com ciúmes porque não quero vocês 24 horas iguais coalas agarrados em mim igual ficam entre vocês.

Junmyeon e Dae se olharam e riram. Eram muito grudentos e melosos mesmo, não havia como negar, mas ninguém ali realmente se incomodava. Sehun era um dos que mais estava acostumado já que era irmão de Jun, só comentou aquilo de pura brincadeira, para encher o saco dos dois.

— Mas esse vai mesmo ser o “desafio” do Dae? Não acha que ta pe-

**_~~BRIIIM BRIIIIM~~_ **

Era o som da notificação no celular do aniversáriante. Todo mundo ficou quieto.

Pegou o celular com uma velocidade impressionante, sem nem mesmo perceber, deixando o ursinho com cuidado em cima da mesa. Era realmente uma mensagem nova de Seulgi, mas estava nervoso demais para simplesmente abri-la. Teve que respirar fundo algumas vezes para esfriar a cabeça, não queria falar algo ali no calor do momento. Isso durou menos de 3 minutos, sabendo que não podia demorar tanto já que a garota podia ficar offline novamente. 

— Coragem, Junmy! — Kyungsoo incentivou, depois de tanto tempo em silêncio.

Jun sorriu leve e concordou com a cabeça, abrindo o chat de uma vez antes que se arrependesse. Nem estava mais fazendo isso pelo desafio, ele só queria aproveitar o contexto e a chamar para sair de uma vez.

  
_**Seulgi** _

_“Oii To sim!”_

_“ Tem alguma cantada nova pra me contar?”_

_“ KKKKKKK”_

Jun acabou soltando uma risada nasalada com a mensagem, deixando os amigos que apenas observavam, curiosos.

** _Junmyeon_ **

_“Queria eu! Mas no momento meu estoque está vazio”_

_“:( Triste”_

_**Seulgi** _

_“Muito triste :(“_

_** Junmyeon ** _

_“ Enfim, não vim falar disso aqui contigo.”_

_“ Eu por acaso não te acordei, né? Ta tarde,_

_não quero incomodar”_

_**Seulgi** _

_“ Relaxa! Eu tava acordava jogando Call of Duty_

_com algumas amigas, então não atrapalhou nada não”_

_“ Mas o que você quer me falar?”_

Era agora. Respira. Inspira. Respira. Inspira.

  
** _Junmyeon_ **

_“Eu queria saber se você quer sair comigo quando eu voltar pra cidade”_

_“Se você não estiver ocupada, claro!”_

**Mensagem visualizada.**

**_Seulgi esta digitando…_ **

Era agora que Jun morria de vez. 

1 minuto se passou…

2 minutos…

3 minu-

** _Seulgi_ **

_“Achei que nunca perguntaria :)”_

_“Claro! Eu adoraria! “_

_“Podemos ver os detalhes na faculdade_

_depois que você voltar.”_

— Gente… — Abriu um dos sorrisos mais largos que deu naquela noite. — Ela aceitou! MANO EU VOU SAIR COM A FUCKING SEULGI!! Vou desmaiar. Tô sonhando?!

— CARAI SÉRIO?? Eu disse que ia dar tudo certo! — Sehun levantou do sofá para poder dar um abração no irmão mais velho, sendo seguido pelos outros meninos que estavam tão animados quanto ele. 

Agora perder um presente ou outro não parecia tão ruim. Não depois daquela rede de acontecimentos bons.

* * *

— Boa noite! Tente não demorar muito pra dormir, senão vai acordar com dor de cabeça.

— Beleza, mãe! Boa noite.

Jongin revirou os olhos enquanto entrava em seu próprio quarto, escutando a risada de Baek enquanto se afastavam. A festa já havia acabado há mais de uma hora e a maioria dos meninos estavam no quinto sono, cansados pelo dia cheio. No fim da celebração e da brincadeira dos presentes, beberam algumas garrafas de vinho não muito forte, mas como Jongin era muito fraco mesmo para álcool, após 1 taça e meia, ele já estava todo alterado e sonolento. Ao ver o estado do moreno e o sono coletivo, decidiram acabar por ali a festa e cada um foi para seu respectivo quarto. Bae esperou alguns segundos antes de entrar no próprio quarto, que dividia com Chanyeol. Respirava fundo. Eles teriam que ter uma conversa séria agora. Durante a festa toda, Chanyeol não interagiu consigo ao menos uma vez, apenas ignorou e fugiu sempre que Baek se aproximava. Foi extremamente irritante e agora Byun iria resolver aquilo, Chanyeol querendo ou não.

— Chanyeol. Vamos conversar, por favor. 

Park estava de costas para si, se olhando em um espelho que achou no banheiro, mas colocou na parede do quarto para poderem usar quando quiserem. Contudo, mesmo com o pedido de Baek, Chanyeol não respondeu nada, apenas se apressou para acabar de arrumar os fios de cabelo e se virou em direção à própria cama. Bae suspirou, não estava sendo deixado com muitas opções. Foi até a pequena escrivaninha ao lado de sua cama e pegou na gaveta sua última carta na manga. 

— Vamos ver se agora tu me escuta. 

Comentou sério, antes de se sentar ao lado do mais alto na cama dele e pegar seu pulso em um movimento rápido, colocando uma das algemas ali e o outro lado em si. Chan foi pego de surpresa então nem teve tempo de reagir. Quando foi perceber, já estavam algemados juntos.

— Tu tá doido? Que isso, Baek?!

— FINALMENTE! — Bae sorriu, verdadeiramente feliz, como se não tivesse feito nada. — Eu disse que ia funcionar dessa vez. Tu finalmente falou comigo.

Chanyeol teve que rapidamente desviar o olhar. Aquele sorriso bonito era perigoso, só aquilo fez seu coração descompassar e suas orelhas esquentarem. Percebendo que Chan não daria continuidade à conversa, ele mesmo falou novamente.

— Agora que a gente tá preso junto, espero que possamos conversar. Só vou nos soltar depois de nos resolvermos! — Já começou o alertando, se ajeitando na cama para ficar mais de frente para ele. — Vai me contar por que do nada começou a se afastar? Percebi que é desde quando a gente tava lá em cima do morro.

Silêncio. Chanyeol não poderia simplesmente falar que era apaixonado pelo loiro e que tinha se afastado inicialmente por ver a declaração de Jongin, mesmo sendo a verdade. Não queria prejudicar a relação deles (que não existia), e não queria deixar Bae desconfortável por ter visto um momento que provavelmente era bem íntimo dos dois. Como explicaria algo assim?

— Eu fiz algo errado? A gente tava se dando tão bem até hoje de manhã… eu… eu admito que queria ficar mais próximo de ti, então ver você me ignorando de propósito e sem me explicar o motivo, me doeu um pouco. — Baek admitiu em um suspiro, desviando o olhar do mais alto para suas mãos em seu colo.

— Eu… — Chanyeol começou, mas realmente não sabia como se expressar sem incluir o quanto gostava do outro no meio. — Eu tava frustrado com algumas coisas. Você não fez nada de errado não… é só que.. Eu sou um bobo, desculpe.

Deu seu melhor em tentar explicar, mas sabia que não conseguiu transmitir nem metade do que sentia. Não falaria que era por desilusão amorosa, já sabia que Bae não gostava de si e não queria quebrar o coração novamente naquele dia. O loiro, por sua vez, mesmo não sendo a pessoa mais próxima de Chanyeol, sabia que estava faltando coisa naquela história, mas não falaria nada. Já era o suficiente no momento eles estarem conversando um com o outro.

— Mas e depois do “acidente” do Lago? Foi aí que você começou a ignorar total minha existência e me deixou ainda mais chateado… tipo, poxa, a gente é parceiro de quarto agora e eu me sentia um fantasma aqui. Nem me olhar você me olhava… 

Virou a cabeça na direção do mais novo novamente, agora prestando atenção no rosto bonito iluminado apenas pela lua quase cheia bem no meio do céu. Chanyeol parecia melancólico, seus traços faciais estavam tensos. Tinha vontade de tocá-lo e acalmá-lo. Era uma vontade quase inconsciente, então tinha que se controlar bastante para não fazer nada disso. Queria conversar com ele, não o deixar mais desconfortável ainda.

— É que… depois do que aconteceu, sabe, no lago… Eu me senti muito mal, mesmo. Não foi minha intenção e eu nunca faria aquilo se eu soubesse… — Ele sorriu fraco, sentindo a culpa pesar no peito, ainda encarando um lugar aleatório do chão.

— Eu sei, eu sei! Eu te falei lá, mas tá tudo bem. Eu to bem e nada demais aconteceu! Não precisa se culpar por algo que não aconteceu e não vai acontecer mais, também. — Assegurou.

— Eu sei… mas sei lá… não é algo que eu posso apenas esquecer. Se estivéssemos em um lugar mais fundo, você poderia ter se machucado de verdade… eu... Ai, desculpa. Não to sabendo me expressar. O ponto é que na minha cabeça a única solução era me afastando de você, não que isso faça sentido.

Baek fez uma pausa, desviou o olhar e apenas suspirou. Sentiu os olhos aguarem após os dois ficarem 5 minutos no completo silêncio. Tava na hora do showzinho. Chanyeol se assustou de verdade ao ouvir um som de fungada ao seu lado, virando a cabeça para encontrar um Baek chorando enquanto o olhava.

— Você fala t-toda essas coisas, mas ainda nem me olha direito na cara! Me machuca! — Escondeu um pouco do rosto com a mão não algemada, sabendo que Chanyeol já estava em um mini pânico vê-lo naquele estado. 

Era um ótimo ator, meu Deus.

— E-ei! Me desculpe! Eu só to meio inseguro ainda e não tava conseguindo te encarar… — O choro apenas aumentou. — Desculpa! Só, por favor, não chora!

— P-Promete que vai voltar a falar comigo direito? Me olhando na cara? Prometa que não vai mais me ignorar, Chanyeol! 

— Tudo bem, eu prometo! Só se acalma, por favor, porque eu não sei lidar com isso. — Ria de nervoso, meio afobado.

Pensou em abraçar o loiro, ou simplesmente passar o braço pelos seus ombros até ele parar de chorar, contudo, como estavam algemados, as duas opções ficavam difíceis de acontecer. Teria que apenas ficar ali o encarando, até ele se acalmar. Baek fingiu o choro por mais um tempinho apenas para deixar mais verídico, até cansar e parar subitamente, olhando nos olhos confusos de Chanyeol com um sorrisinho brincalhão nos lábios.

— Hehe, agora que tenho toda sua atenção e uma promessa feita, você vai me escutar. — Tomou a liberdade e pousou sua mão algemada sobre a mão algemada dele, não percebendo as orelhas avermelhadas de Chanyeol com aquele simples ato. — Chany, me escuta. — Encarava os olhos bonitos profundamente, para evitar que o olhar se desviasse em algum momento — Eu gosto muito de você e realmente me deixou mal ver você se distanciando do nada logo depois da gente ter feito progresso na nossa relação. Tipo, poxa vida, tu nem me chamou pra conversar pra resolver os maus entendidos e partiu direto pra ignorar! Estou perfeitamente bem e saudável, situações de “e se…” não levam a lugar algum, então, por favor, saiba que eu nunca guardei nenhum sentimento ruim em relação a você, então não se preocupe com essas coisas. Tudo o que eu quero é que você não simplesmente me exclua da sua vida do nada só porque você supõe que eu sinta algo que na verdade nem sinto. Tudo bem? Se não, vou te dar um chute na bunda e vou chorar de verdade, viu?

Chanyeol mordeu o canto do lábio e depois suspirou, sentindo os ombros ficando menos tensos por ao menos saber que não tinha feito Baek chorar de verdade.

— Tô com vontade de te abraçar e te bater ao mesmo tempo por esse susto de agora. Precisava mesmo fingir estar chorando?! Quase morri aqui por não saber o que fazer, seu idiota. 

Baek apenas pode rir com o comentário alheio, extremamente feliz pelo resultado da conversa dos dois. Estavam voltando ao normal.

— Tu é um teimoso cabeça dura, foi o único jeito que eu, o futuro melhor ator de hollywood, achei de chamar sua atenção. — Fingiu se achar, jogando o cabelo imaginário pelo ombro enquanto Chanyeol soltava algumas risadas.

— Ui, desculpa aí, senhor estrela de Hollywood! Se me vê assim, então tira essa algema e sai da minha cama! — Falou em um falso tom irritado, cerrando seus olhos.

— Hummm na verdade eu não tô com a chave aqui… acho que… vamos ter que dormir juntos nessa cama hoje. — Bae sorriu malicioso e Chanyeol, que novamente não esperava aquilo do loiro, sentiu as bochechas doerem de tanto que esquentaram.

— O-o que tu tá falando, Baek?! Dormir c-comigo?! — Tentou falar algo com nexo, mas estava totalmente desconcertado.

— Calma, era só uma brincadeira, Chany. — Riu nasalado, abrindo a algemas com a pequena chave que escondeu anteriormente em seu bolso. — Mas se você quiser… — Mordeu o canto do lábio, falando de modo mais sensual.

Park empurrou o mais velho para longe, xingando ele baixinho por tantas brincadeiras. No fundo, eram todos desejos secretos de Baek, mas decidiu fingir que só estava brincando daquela vez. Ainda tinham tempo e Bae planejava roubar todo o coração de Chanyeol para si, tinha esperança de que ainda tinha chances com o mais alto.

— Calma, sem agressividade! Tô saindo. — Riu, deixando a algema e a chave em cima da escrivaninha antes de se jogar em sua própria cama. — Boa noite, Yeol.

Ambos já estavam de pijamas, então só precisaram se cobrir com os lençóis para assim estarem devidamente preparados para dormir. Agora que estavam de pazes feitas, tinham a mente mais leve e sentiam que poderiam dormir em paz naquela noite. Estavam extremamente cansados, por isso, em menos de 3 minutos Baek já dormia como pedra, com um sorrisinho que Chanyeol achava muito fofo estampado no rosto. Teve vontade de morder aquelas bochechas, mas se controlou como sempre. Não era doido de fazer algo assim e, além do mais, estava em uma posição muito confortável em sua cama, então se recusava a sair. Dormiu cerca de 10 minutos depois, após ficar recapitulando a conversa que tiveram na cabeça várias vezes. Estava feliz demais e agora se esforçaria para não simplesmente correr de seus problemas ao invés de enfrentá-los, que foi o que ele fez com Baek. A tendência agora era os dois ficarem ainda mais próximos, e Chanyeol faria seu melhor para controlar seus sentimentos. 

Agora tudo o que restava fazer era descansar. 

Descansar bastante.

Descansar para aguentar a montanha russa de emoções que seria o dia seguinte.

_Me desculpe, gente. Me desculpe._

  
  
  
  



	5. Falta de Atenção

__

_  
~~“Bom dia! O sol já nasceu lá na fazendinha!_ _Acorda o bezerro e a vaquinha!_

_Que já cocoricou dona galinha!”~~_

Chanyeol abriu os olhos lentamente ao som do despertador do celular e do barulhinho da chuva batendo na janela. Era o tipo de pessoa que demorava um pouco mais para raciocinar e realmente estar consciente de que estava acordado, então se sentou na borda da cama, pegando seu iPhone em um resmungo pela música que não parava de tocar. Alguém deve ter mudado o som apenas para o deixar irritado logo de manhã. Suspirou. 

— Mereço.

Sua voz estava rouca e seus olhos estavam ainda se acostumando com a claridade do local, que não era tanta por ser um dia mais nublado. Encheria o saco de Byun depois por ter aberto as cortinas. Olhou para a cama a sua frente quando pensou no loirinho, vendo apenas uma cama arrumada com uma blusa aleatória em cima. Baek devia ter levantado mais cedo que si e esquecido de o acordar também. Esfregou os olhos, suspirando novamente, mas agora era por pura preguiça. Saiu da cama sem vontade alguma, indo direto ao banheiro para fazer suas higienes básicas, antes de sair do quarto de chinelo. Estava com preguiça até de trocar de roupa. 

Andou até a sala sem qualquer pressa, ouvindo as risadas e conversas dos amigos conforme descia as escadas.

— Juro! Ele riu tanto que saiu todo o suco pelo nariz dele! — Imaginou ser a voz de Yixing, que ria junto com os outros meninos.

— Ei! Para de me expor assim, seu pilantra! Quer apanhar?! Jongin, pega o travesseiro pra mim, por favor!

— **BRIGA BRIGA BRIGA!** — Baek começou e depois os outros meninos o acompanharam entre risadas.

Chanyeol chegou na sala naquele momento, perdido no assunto. Junmyeon estava em cima de Yixing no sofá, batendo nele com um travesseiro, enquanto o chinês risonho tentava se defender. Todos os outros meninos estavam achando aquilo extremamente engraçado. Riam e Minseok até gravava. Pareciam estar se divertindo.

— Vocês não param quietos, meu deus. 

— CHANYEOL! — Yixing exclamou, o olhando como se estivesse vendo um ser celestial salvador — Me ajuda a controlar esse coelho raivoso, por favor, cara!

— Quem mandou irritar a fera? Aguente, parceiro. — Park sorriu ladino, dando uma piscadinha que fez Yixing choramingar.

O recém chegado foi se sentar ao lado de Kyungsoo, que estava sorridente apesar de ter um Jongdae agarradinho em si. O músico não era fã de muito contato físico, então era uma surpresa ver ele de tão bom humor. Yixing e Jun continuaram a briguinha engraçada por mais poucos minutos até se separarem, o coelhinho agora mais calmo que antes, mas ofegante pelo tanto que se mecheu.

— Mas então, o que vocês tavam fazendo aqui? A gente não ia fazer uma trilha diferente hoje?

— Tá chovendo o mundo lá fora. Tu não percebeu, não? 

— Oh… verdade. — Passou a mão pelos fios bagunçados, olhando Kyung um pouco envergonhado pelo raciocínio lento.

— Como tá chovendo, a gente decidiu adiar a trilha pra amanhã. A previsão diz que de noite vai _tá_ sem chuva, então eu e o Xing vamos organizar um caça tesouros pra vocês! Pra gente ter algo de divertido pra fazer e não perder esse dia todo. — Jun comentou com certa animação, recebendo um aceno positivo de cabeça do Yixing.

— Foda! Só que, sinceramente, só to pensando em um prato de comida gostosa agora. Tô morrendo de fome! — Minseok choramingou, acariciando sua própria barriga, fazendo Dae rir baixinho, nasalado. — Não ia ser o Baek que ia fazer?

— Ah, sim! Mas eu vou demorar se eu for fazer comida pra todo mundo aqui sozinho… Ninguém quer me ajudar? — Olhou ao redor, apesar de ter em mente _certo alguém_.

Ficou silêncio por um minuto completo. Ninguém queria ir cozinhar e Baek estava ficando frustrado. Percebendo a boa oportunidade, Jun, sorrindo brincalhão, se pronunciou.

— Acho que o Chanyeol devia ir te ajudar! É o justo já que esse dorminhoco acordou mais tarde que todo mundo e chegou aqui na sala por último. — Chan o olhou confuso e irritado pela péssima justificativa, o fazendo ter vontade de rir — Que foi? Não quer passar mais tempo com o Baek?

Novamente aquela provocação boba, mas bem efetiva. Primeiro usaram isso na divisão de quartos, agora também na decisão dos cozinheiros. Golpe baixo. Estava mais confortável com Byun se comparado a antes, mas mesmo assim estava morrendo de preguiça e ainda com um pouco de vergonha pelos acontecimentos do dia anterior. Não queria ter que fazer aquilo.

— Mas e o Jongin? Ele tem que te obedecer hoje, então por que não pede pra ele? — Tentou mudar o foco e argumentar.

— Ué, simples! Porque eu não quero. — Jun devolveu, ainda sorrindo — Além de que, se ele estiver fora com o Baek, não vai dar pra continuar mandando nele. Meio óbvio.

Jun acabou com seu argumento sem esforço nenhum, não sabia mais o que falar.

— Ok, ok! Tu venceu! Vou ajudar. — Ignorou o sorriso satisfeito do amigo e se levantou, indo até o loirinho que já estava em pé também.

Se despediram dos garotos com um aceno, indo até a saída da casa, em silêncio. Pegaram ali dois guarda chuvas e saíram da casa. A chuva estava forte, então tiveram que apressar os passos e entrar logo na outra casa já que, mesmo com a proteção dos guarda chuvas, se molharam um pouco, principalmente nas pernas. Entraram na casa menor rapidamente, deixando os guarda-chuvas em um canto qualquer antes de irem a cozinha, ignorando a bagunça que fizeram na sala de jogos durante a festa no dia anterior.

— Tu tá de pijama porque esqueceu de tirar ou só porque quer mesmo? Tu sabe que vamos nos sujar um pouco aqui, né? — Baek quebrou o silêncio, rindo baixo.

— Eu tava com preguiça e é super confortável, então vim assim mesmo. — Deu de ombros, sorrindo leve, sem saber exatamente o que falar — Me dá um avental ai que já tá ótimo. 

Byun começou a procurar nas diversas gavetas que aquela cozinha gigante tinha, encontrando poucos minutos depois onde ficavam os panos e aventais de cozinha. Jogou um dos maiores na direção do mais novo, aproveitando para pegar um para si também. Cada um vestiu o seu e logo estavam prontos para começar. 

— Oh! Esqueci de falar, mas a gente vai fazer espaguete de molho vermelho com almôndegas. Pedido dos Oh’s.

— Vish… Eu tenho que admitir que eu só sei os básicos da cozinha, então tu vai ter que me ajudar, às vezes. 

Respondeu um tanto tímido e envergonhado por não poder ser de muita ajuda no momento. Era a verdade. No apartamento era sempre Dae quem cozinhava, então nunca chegou a realmente parar e aprender. 

— Relaxa. Eu to com a receita aqui no celular. A gente se ajuda. — ele sorriu do jeitinho que derretia Chanyeol, fazendo o coração do mesmo dar uma descompassada.

Concordou com a cabeça, retribuindo o sorriso bonito. Baek o entregou o celular para que o mais alto pudesse dar uma olhada na receita, enquanto o mais velho pegava os ingredientes e materiais necessários. Na opinião de Chanyeol, não era uma receita que chegava perto de ser impossível, mas com a inexperiência dele, sem dúvidas ainda seria bem difícil. Teria que dar seu melhor para não passar muita vergonha. Começaram com tranquilidade. Baek se encarregou de fazer as almôndegas e Chanyeol começaria devagar com o molho até que Baek pudesse ir ajuda-lo ali também. Lavou e agora cortava os tomates tentando seguir as instruções da receita, mas quanto mais lia, mais confuso ficava.

— Receita muito complexa. Vou desistir! — Chanyeol começou a reclamar como uma criança, fazendo Baek rir e se aproximar — Como assim preciso “cortar os tomates em formato de pétalas de rosas”?

Deu espaço para Baek pegar a faca que antes usava, prestando bastante atenção para ver se conseguia aprender alguma coisa.

— Assim, olha. Não é tão difícil!

— Não é tão difícil, minha bunda! Nunca que vou conseguir fazer isso aí sem arrancar meu dedo no processo. — Negava rapidamente com a cabeça, observando o crush cortar o restante dos tomates sem aparente dificuldade.

— Sua bunda tá liberada então, Chan? — O olhou com um sorriso malicioso e travesso, pegando Chanyeol de surpresa.

— Meu deus, tu é o capeta mesmo. — Deu um tapa fortinho no ombro dele, sabendo que suas orelhas estavam vermelhas e que estava piscando mais que o normal, de puro nervosismo.

— Não foi uma resposta, mas tudo bem. Depois lá no quarto podemos chegar em uma conclusão. — Baek se afastou com um sorriso fofo, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Esse tipo de coisa deixava Chanyeol magoado, apesar da timidez inicial. Acreditava que todas as provocações eram brincadeiras e que Byun não tivesse conhecimento de seus sentimentos, então machucava um pouco, mesmo não mostrando. Tentou ignorar os pensamentos tristes e focar no restante da receita. As vezes dava uma olhada em Baek pra ver como ele estava se saindo, mas não havia com o que se preocupar, aquele garoto era muito bom.

— Você cozinha muito melhor do que pensei. Tu já fez algum curso? — Chan tentou puxar assunto.

— Na verdade, foi o Jongin e a mãe dele que me ensinaram 90% do que sei. — Admitiu, focado em suas almôndegas — Antes eu almoçava e jantava com os dois, então sempre tava ali vendo como fazia as coisas, praticamente.

— Aaah, entendi. Legal! Bem que você podia me ensinar algo depois pra fazer.

— Tecnicamente eu já estou, mas tudo bem.

— Verdade, não pensei nisso!

Chanyeol soltou uma risada curta nasalada, voltando a ficar meio sem graça. O ambiente caiu no completo silêncio pela segunda vez. Um silencio desconfortável. Os dois estavam tendo um conflito mental dentro de suas cabeças, tentando pensar em algo para conversar e descontrair um pouco. Tinham que ir logo pois a receita não era tão demorada para ficarem enrolando.

— Eu tav-

— Chanye-

Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, os fazendo cair na risada pela coincidência. Ao menos agora sabiam que não eram os únicos desconfortável naquela situação.

— Pode falar primeiro. — Disse Baekhyun, voltando a atenção à carne na sua frente.

— Tudo bem. — Chan o olhou ainda risonho — É que como a gente tem um tempo aqui a sós, pensei em conhecermos mais coisas aleatórias um do outro. — Sorriu — Pensei em fazermos algo mais dinâmico! Eu faço uma pergunta qualquer, você responde e depois faz uma pergunta pra mim. E vamos indo nesse ciclo.

— Humm, achei ótimo! Posso perguntar qualquer coisa?

— Qualquer coisa!

— Até quando você vai liberar essa bun-

— Ok. Tudo menos isso.

Riram juntos das besteiras que falavam, deixando Chanyeol, em particular, mais confortável naquela situação.

— Vou começar então. Sua cor favorita?

— Verde! Qual estação do ano tu prefere e por quê? — Baek perguntou, enquanto fritava suas almôndegas.

— Humm, acho que a primavera. Gosto das flores nas árvores da minha rua. — Foi ao lado do outro para também usar o fogão, fazendo seu molho. — Seu animal favorito? Tirando gatos e cachorros.

— Acho que raposas ou ursos. — Deu de ombros, realmente não sabia — Agora… Já sei! Conta uma cantada que já escutou por aí. Tem que ser boa!

— Epa, pera. Deixa eu pensar… — Mexia o líquido na panela, mordendo o canto do lábio enquanto tentava lembrar de alguma — Ei, Bae. Tu gosta de ir no parquinho?

— Por que a pergunta? — O olhou de canto do olho, curioso sobre onde ele chegaria com aquilo.

— Porque tava pensando em te ver no escorregador... escorregando diretamente no meu colo, gatinho. 

— CHANYEOL! Meu deus, que ruim. — Chanyeol se esforçou, mas foi tão péssima que Baek não aguentou e caiu na risada.

— Se não topa, beleza. Não precisa humilhar. — Colocou a mão no peito, como se doesse.

— Oh! Não me entenda errado! Eu quero ir contigo, mas tem um brinquedo muito mais legal lá do que o escorregador. 

— E ele seria? — Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, com expectativa.

— Aquele brinquedo que desce e sobe. O trepa-trepa. — Byun balançou as sobrancelhas e secou Chanyeol de cima para baixo, como se para o paquerar.

Caíram os dois na gargalhada novamente. Tinham quantos anos? 10? Aquela série de perguntas realmente os ajudou a descontrair. Até demais. Se passaram 30 minutos e o molho e as almôndegas já estavam prontos, só esperavam o macarrão ficar no ponto certo. Ambos estavam em pé em frente ao fogão, ainda jogando o joguinho de antes.

— Que?! Chanyeol, que mal gosto! Quem é que gosta de Dragon Ball tanto assim, não ironicamente, hoje em dia?

— Me julgando com isso, mas você assistiu AS DUAS temporadas de Diabolik Lovers e até fez uma fanart há alguns anos atrás. Você sabe que isso é pior do que quem realmente acha Sword Art Online bem roteirizado.

— E-Eu era uma criança retardada, tá? Para com o bullying.

— Uma criança de 15 anos? Acho que tu já tinha noção o suficiente pra definir o que é ruim e o que é bom… 

— Por que eu fui te dar intimidade mesmo? — Cerrou os olhos enquanto Chanyeol ria — Mas vamos ver se seu gosto é bom em outras coisas pelo menos… Se atrai mais por pessoas loirinhas ou por morenas?

— Eu… — Chan sorriu amarelo, limpando a garganta — Morenas!

Mentira não era, já que se apaixonou por Baekhyun quando ele ainda não havia descolorido seus fios.

— Humm… entendi… — Byun sorriu ladino, se virando de frente para o outro — E você… se atrai mais por homens ou mulheres?

Chanyeol nem lembrava mais que o combinado era cada um fazer uma pergunta por vez. Estava ficando nervoso e com o coração agitado. Por que ele estava fazendo perguntas daquela para si?

— É… homens…

— Humm, interessante… então você não se incomoda se eu ficar um pouco mais próximo, né?

Baek se aproximou do corpo alheio, se desse mais um passo ficaria com o peitoral grudado no de Chanyeol. Byun era confiante nesse tipo de provocação e sedução, então fazia tudo aquilo sem vergonha alguma na cara. Já Park parecia estar tendo literalmente um ataque cardíaco. Ele podia escutar seu batimento cardíaco forte no seu ouvido, podia sentir suas orelhas quentes e sua palma da mão começou a ficar suada de nervosismo. Não estava conseguindo raciocinar o que acontecia, então, antes que Baek pudesse reagir, meteu um de seus dedos no molho (sua mão estava limpa) e passou na bochecha do mais baixo, que por sua vez abriu a boca em surpresa.

— Que isso, Chanyeol? Tu quer começar uma guerra, é? — Baek colocou o dedo na panela, passando um pouco do molho na bochecha alheia também, como forma de vingança.

Foi apenas questão de tempo até que os dois começassem a correr, rir e bagunçar a cozinha que antes estava limpinha. Para não gastarem mais do molho que comeriam depois, começaram a se sujar com uma farinha que encontraram no canto de um dos balcões. O cabelo de ambos já estava branco, mas isso não os impedia de continuar a briguinha.

— Volta aqui, Olaf! Acho que ainda tá faltando branco nessa sua cara. — Baek exclamava alto, perseguindo Chanyeol quase que em círculos pelo local.

— Não vou me render pra você não, seu a- **AAAAH**!

Chanyeol caiu no chão de bunda por causa do chão escorregadio cheio de farinha, e como Baek não conseguiu diminuir sua velocidade a tempo, acabou caindo bem em cima dele. De primeira riram muito. Riram até lacrimejar. Se sentiam em um episódio de Tom e Jerry, onde situações como aquela aconteciam frequentemente. Todavia depois que seus olhos se cruzaram, perceberam que estavam com os rostos muito mais próximos um do outro do que imaginavam.

— Você… tá bem? — Chanyeol engoliu em seco e concordou com a cabeça devagar — Eu também tô bem… Você serviu como um belo travesseiro.

— Eu sei. Sou confortável mesmo, então por que não vem dormir comigo hoje? — Chan tentou cobrir o nervosismo paquerando, mas Baek não o respondeu brincalhão como imaginou.

— Se esse for um convite, quero. 

Sentiram as respirações pesarem, os olhares não desviavam nem por um segundo. Baek estava sério, mas ele estava apenas brincando, certo? Certo? Notou quando o olhar do mais velho desceu até sua boca, o que fez seu coração acelerar adoidado. Não acreditava que aquilo realmente estivesse acontecendo. Seu crush estava quase sentado em seu colo, com o rosto pertinho do seu e ainda o paquerando de volta…. Era surreal. Byun, não se aguentando mais, desceu um pouco mais os rostos, até os narizes estarem roçando um no outro, as respirações quentes se misturando naquela confusão de emoções. Ficaram por uns longos segundos daquele jeito, apenas naquela tensão sexual que podia ser sentida de longe. Chanyeol ficou impaciente e tomou a iniciativa de segurar no rosto perfeito a sua frente, o puxando até que seus lábios se encontrassem em um beijo de começo a fim calmo, mas cheio de desejo ao mesmo tempo. Baek retribuiu na hora, levando sua própria mão até a bochecha cheia de farinha dele, a acariciando. Chanyeol apertava os fios loirinhos como queria, os bagunçando mais ainda. Estavam aproveitando ao máximo um ao outro.

Continuaram aos beijos por mais poucos minutos, pois a falta de ar se fez presente e eles foram obrigados a se separar. Estavam ofegantes, os corpos quentes e os lábios avermelhados, um ótimo combo para seus corpos sujos de farinha. Bae o olhou com um sorriso no rosto, roubando um selinho rápido dele, como se para comprovar que realmente fizeram aquilo. Riram sozinhos, felizes. 

— Olha só. Apesar do péssimo gosto para as coisas, até que você beija bem…

— Muito engraçado, há há. Fala como se meu beijo não fosse incrivelmente viciante! — Chanyeol retrucou, em um tom carregado de auto confiança, como se se achasse o último biscoito do pacote.

— Hummm… só vou saber mesmo se é viciante depois de algumas vezes testando… Não dá pra julgar algo sem ter várias experiências, sabe? — sorriu ladino.

— Eu adoraria te ajudar nessa sua “fase de testes” agora, mas tu tá esquecendo de uma coisa importante no momento…

— E o que seria?

— O macarrão, Baek.

— O macarrão..? — Franziu a testa, confuso — O macarrão… **O MACARRÃO AINDA TA NO FOGO, CARAI!**

Baekhyun se levantou rapidamente de cima de Chanyeol, indo meio desesperado desligar o fogo e checar se estava tudo certo. Enquanto isso, Chanyeol observava, rindo muito do susto que seu crush levou, apesar de que ele também seria responsável caso o espaguete queimasse. Ouviu o suspiro aliviado de Baek assim que se levantou, então imaginou que foi apenas um alarme falso e começou a separar os talheres e pratos para levarem, para agilizar.

Estavam os dois pombinhos sorridentes. Não pensavam em mais nada além do beijo que trocaram anteriormente. Era ainda um pouco irreal, mas era um sinal de que coisas boas estavam por vir. Era um passo enorme e importante para seu relacionamento juntos.

Acreditavam que era um dos melhores dias de suas vidas.

  
  
  


_Deveria ser._

  
  


* * *

  
  


— Já está todo mundo aqui? Quero começar logo. — Yixing sorria.

Já eram nove da noite e a chuva havia parado há algumas horas. Todos os meninos estavam do lado de fora, cada um com uma lanterna na mão, esperando a explicação de Yixing e Junmyeon sobre o caça ao tesouro que fariam naquele momento. Passaram a tarde toda apenas conversando e jogando jogos na sala, fazendo o que podiam para se divertirem em um dia tão chuvoso. Baek e Chanyeol não contaram a ninguém sobre o beijo, decidiram guardar segredo por enquanto. Só foi impossível esconder a brincadeira infantil deles com farinha, afinal, eles chegaram na sala completamente sujos e de seus cabelos bagunçados caia um pouco de farinha também. Levaram uma bronca de Junmyeon e subiram as escadas até o banheiro entre risadas. Contudo, no fundo a verdade era que Park agora se sentia culpado. Em sua cabeça, Jongin havia realmente se declarado a Baek e acreditava ser um pouco insensível ele beijar o loiro um dia depois disso. Iria aproveitar o jogo para contar a ele a verdade e se desculpar.

— Prestem atenção, porque eu só vou falar uma vez! — Jun chamou a atenção de todos, pousando as mãos sobre as de Dae em sua barriga, já que ele o abraçava por trás há um tempo — Vou contar uma história para vocês, baseada em fatos reais. Prestem atenção.

“Esse lugar, antes de ser propriedade do meu avô, era usado para fazer acampamentos. É um lugar perfeito para isso e quem mais vinha acampar eram crianças durante as férias. Em um desses acampamentos comuns, três melhores amigos agitados participaram, eram chamados: Jaemin, ChinHae e Hwan. Eles tinham apenas 10 anos na época e era a primeira vez deles em um acampamento. Se divertiram bastante durante o dia, fizeram fogueiras com direito a marshmallow de noite e, por fim, às nove da noite os instrutores fizeram o toque de recolher e todas as crianças foram às suas cabanas descansar… Mas como devem imaginar, estes três melhores amigos estavam elétricos demais para simplesmente dormirem, então esperaram até terem certeza que todos estavam dormindo e saíram de suas cabanas, preparados para uma noite de aventuras.”

“Hwan, o mais novo entre eles, levava junto consigo seu fusquinha amarelo de brinquedo, seu favorito. Tinha um pouco de medo do escuro daquela floresta, mas como ChinHae, o mais velho, trazia sua potente lanterna de dinossauro, se sentia mais seguro. Já Jaemin não carregava nada nas mãos, apenas tinha seu boné vermelho favorito na cabeça. Sentia que aquela peça de roupa o trazia sorte e super poderes de fogo. As três crianças, em um pensamento inocente, se afastaram do acampamento e foram até o meio da floresta, para brincarem e falarem alto como quisessem sem nenhum instrutor acordar e os repreender.”

“Estavam brincando de super heróis juntos, onde Jaemin, o vilão com poderes de fogo, havia capturado o irmão mais novo do super herói, ChinHae, que controlava a água, e agora o super herói precisava derrotá-lo para salvar Hwan. Corriam, se escondiam um do outro e riam de pura animação… Achavam que se divertiriam daquele jeito até amanhecer, porém essa sensação de êxtase foi breve. Após uma hora brincando, Jaemin olhou ao redor várias vezes ao sentir uma sensação ruim, confuso ao notar algo diferente. Onde estava ChinHae? Ele devia estar de volta já para fazerem a cena final de ação, onde Jaemin fingiria perder. Hwan e o garotinho de boné começaram a ficar preocupados, e se colocaram a andar mais adentro da floresta, esperando encontrar seu amigo. Escutaram um grito fino não muito longe deles, então saíram correndo em direção a ele, torcendo encontrar logo Chin… Contudo, assim que chegaram lá, tudo o que encontraram foi a lanterna de dinossauro no chão, debaixo de uma árvore, ainda ligada. Hwan se aproximou antes de Jaemin, mas assim que foi tocar na lanterna, sentiu gotas de algo molhado caindo em sua mão. Estava escuro, então não sabia do que aquilo se tratava….. Ele pegou a lanterna devagar e apontou ela para cima para ver de onde as gotas vinham. Mais um grito, mas agora vinha de Hwan, extremamente aterrorizado. Ali, espetado nos galhos das árvores, estava Chin-Hae todo ensanguentado, sem vida. O mais novo estava em choque. O que era aquilo?”

“As duas crianças ainda vivas começaram a ouvir barulhos de passos por perto, então saíram correndo por puro instinto e adrenalina, cada um para um canto diferente, já não sabendo mais para qual direção era o acampamento. Jaemin corria desesperadamente pelas árvores, ouvindo os passos cada vez mais perto, apesar de estar correndo tanto. Sua falta de atenção o fez prender a perna em uma armadilha de urso ao passar por um moita, apesar de nem terem ursos nesta região. Alguém havia deixado aquilo lá para o prender…. Ele tentou se soltar de qualquer jeito, berrando pela dor insuportável em sua perna, mas era tarde demais. Hwan ainda corria, agora escutando o grito e o choro de desespero de Jaemin na distância. Agarrava seu fusquinha, sentindo as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, ainda em choque por tudo o que viu. Olhou ao redor desesperadamente, até notar que estava na trilha que usaram naquela manhã para chegarem no acampamento. Agora ele sabia exatamente como voltar e pedir ajuda! Correu e correu, mas assim que avistou as cabanas, parou. Sentia uma dor enorme na barriga, não conseguia nem mesmo dar um passo para frente. Não tinha forças, estava tonto. Por que? Faltava tão pouco! Olhou para seu próprio corpo, vendo sua camisa encharcada de sangue, a blusa rasgada. Começou a tossir e tossir, e tudo o que saia era mais daquele líquido vermelho. Como aquilo aconteceu?”

“No dia seguinte perceberam o sumiço das crianças e começaram uma busca intensiva pela floresta, que durou mais de 3 anos. Nada foi encontrado, nenhuma pista sequer. As crianças pareciam ter simplesmente evaporado no ar. Fecharam essa área por mais de 20 anos, acreditando estar amaldiçoada. Contudo, há quinze anos atrás, meu avô, que não acredita em histórias como esta, comprou esta área para si, após a confirmação de não ter nenhum perigo eminente, e construiu no lugar das cabanas essas duas casas aqui. Eu, quando menor, lembro de acordar no meio da noite com o Sehun me chamando assustado. Ele me dizia ouvir risadas do lado de fora da casa e não conseguia dormir. Ele me contava sobre as três crianças que ele viu pela janela do quarto, olhando diretamente para sua janela, o chamando para brincar com elas na floresta….”

Todos estavam em silêncio. Ninguém esperava que Junmyeon fosse contar logo de cara uma história de terror. Uma história digna de se contar em uma fogueira, em um verdadeiro acampamento. Sehun e Kyungsoo não sentiram medo algum, mas Jongin, por exemplo, estava quase no colo de Baek. Estava todo cagado de medo, mesmo que no fundo soubesse que era tudo invenção de Jun. Chanyeol, Minseok e Baek também estavam com um certo medo, mas não demonstraram como o outro, pareciam estar plenos. E Dae nem prestou atenção naquela história, estava ocupado em seu próprio mundinho, em seu texto pronto, aproveitando o calor do corpo de seu coelhinho. Agora que Junmyeon havia estabelecido um clima, era a vez de Yixing explicar o que realmente fariam.

— Bom, o único jeito de livrarmos os espíritos dessas crianças daqui, é brincando de esconde esconde com elas.

— SELOKO! Vou brincar de nada com o capiroto! Você acha que eu sou doido?? Nunca viu um filme de terror? Estamos quebrando todas as regras básicas: não interagir com um demônio, não brincar com um demônio, não entrar em uma floresta escura….— Jongin interrompeu em um alto choramingo, se escondendo atrás do corpo de Baek.

— Você não deixa eu terminar de explicar… — Yixing suspirou, se segurando para não rir do medo alheio — Vamos brincar de esconde esconde com elas, achando os objetos favoritos de cada um. Há três objetos escondidos pela área da floresta mais próxima. Vou dar pistas para vocês e então vocês tem que achar os objetos e trazerem para cá! Eu e o Jun marcamos em mapas a área delimitada que podem ir, mas por precaução, na floresta tem vários lampiões e lanternas para iluminar um pouquinho mais o caminho de vocês. Se vocês virem cones em alguma área, é porque ali é o limite do quão longe vocês podem ir. 

— Por favor, sigam as limitações! Senão saímos do controle aqui já que eu perdi meu mapa completo hoje de manhã… e não queremos que aconteça com vocês o mesmo que aconteceu com as crianças…

Dessa vez, realmente não conseguiram controlar as risadas. Jongin resmungava e choramingava, dramatizando o próprio medo, era quase como uma quebra cômica para o momento.

— As dicas estão fáceis, não tive muito tempo para pra organizar algo mais complexo… — Jun falou quase que com um beiço, um pouco frustrado pela pouca preparação — Por isso vocês só tem uma hora e vinte para trazer os objetos pra mim e pro Xing. Se vocês conseguirem, além de libertar as crianças, podemos discutir juntos sobre algum prêmio que vocês querem….

— Hummm, parece interessante! — Minseok se pronunciou, sorrindo. — Bora ganhar essa coisa, galera! Acho que é bem pouco tempo, mas a gente consegue.

Enquanto Seok começava com seu papo motivacional, Jun entregava os mapas para os meninos. Era um mapa de toda a área florestal, mas apenas a área do jogo que estava devidamente marcada, assim como falado anteriormente. O falatório entre eles começou, alguns mais ansiosos que outros, mas o ponto era que todos estavam determinados a vencer. Yixing chamou a atenção de todos novamente, esperando o silêncio para contar a primeira dica de cada um dos objetos.

— Vocês são um time, mas também é individual, pois quem achar o objeto e me entregar, vai ganhar 200 reais no fim do jogo, se vocês ganharem.

— 200?! A guerra vai começar…. – Sehun riu nasalado.

— Mas você é rico, Hunnie! – Jongin foi até o amigo, dando um tapinha na bunda dele.

— Sou, mas 200 a gente não nega, né? – beliscou o braço do moreno, odiava quando ele fazia aquilo.

— Ok, ok, voltem a atenção pra cá, por favor! Essas são as dicas do boné vermelho, do carrinho amarelo e da lanterna de dinossauros, respectivamente. Podem escolher qual cada um vai querer seguir, mas já aviso que não repito mais de uma vez! — Pegou o papel em seu bolso onde estava anotado as charadas — Primeiro: Estou em um lugar que tem meias, mas não tem pés, que tem quartos, mas não tem salas. Segundo: Estou atrás de algo surdo e mudo, mas que sempre mostra a verdade. E, por fim: Estou em um dos quatro irmãos que correm e correm, mas nunca se alcançam. 

— Vou contar até dez e iniciar o cronômetro! Pensem rapidamente em qual irão seguir e bora, galera! — Jun exclamou, pegando seu celular com animação para ver o quão longe os amigos iriam — Lembrando que não há nada dentro dessas duas casas, apenas na floresta e as áreas do mapa.

Chanyeol, assim como Jongin, havia decidido seguir as dicas de ChinHae e encontrar a lanterna. Por algum motivo, sentiam que aquele objeto seria mais fácil de encontrar do que os outros. Sehun e Kyungsoo decidiram procurar o carrinho e Minseok e Baek escolheram, por fim, o boné. Eles se dividindo em duplas agilizaria na procura. Jun começou a contagem regressiva e os garotos, já tendo certa ideia do que aquelas charadas podiam significar, correram para dentro da floresta assim que puderam, seguindo as trilhas e o mapa até seus primeiros destinos. No fim, só sobrou Junmyeon, Yixing e Jongdae na frente da casa. Xing foi se sentar em uma das cadeiras ali do lado de fora e Jun se separou de Dae para poder o olhar de frente.

— Não vai jogar? Tenho certeza de que você pode acabar se divertindo! — Passou a mão pelos fios na frente dos olhos do mais novo, os afastando para o rosto dele ficar mais nítido.

— Eu to com preguiça. — Riu nasalado — Queria ficar um pouco mais aqui com você. 

Se aproximou novamente de Jun, o abraçando bem apertado, o levantando um pouco do chão no processo. A vítima ria meio sem ar pela força, dando tapinhas no ombro dele até ele o soltar, coisa que demorou um pouco.

— Oh, céus. Tu tá realmente bem carente esses dias, não é? Não que eu esteja reclamando… — Jun sorriu, apertando as bochechas fofinhas de Dae — Ontem de noite ainda me deixou dormir no seu peito de novo, sem reclamar!!

— Isso foi só por causa do “desafio” que tu me passou ontem….

— Uhum, sei. Vou fingir que acredito nisso. — Revirou os olhos, sabendo que tinha muito mais por trás do que o garoto o contava — Sei que é porque meu carinho é extremamente gostoso e eu sou tããão fofo que pareço um ursinho de pelúcia. Tudo bem, não precisa ter vergonha de admitir!

— Tenho um melhor amigo com uma auto estima questionavelmente alta. — Riu do jeitinho dele, suspirando com um sorrisinho no rosto — Aí, te amo, Junmy. Muito.

— Oxe, do nada. Para e vai logo jogar com os meninos, antes que eu me preocupe! — Deu uma risada, dando um último abraço no amigo antes de o libertar — Mas eu também te amo, Dae. Taaanto que hoje lá no quarto vai ser sua vez de escolher a posição de dormir! Sou gentil, né não?

Jun riu nasalado junto com Dae, que sorriu fraco em seguida, o olhando por alguns segundos como se estivesse pensando em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo, antes de se virar em direção a mata. Não questionou mais o amigo e apenas o observou enquanto ele adentrava a floresta escura, dando um aceno e falando “tchau” para ele junto de um sorriso. Jongdae não era muito fã de brincadeiras como aquela, mas estava tendo bons pressentimentos. Ele se divertiria.

— Ei, Junmy! Senta aqui comigo, eles vão demorar um pouco pra voltar. 

Yixing sorriu, dando dois tapinhas na parte livre do banco ao seu lado.

* * *

— Meu deus, você é muito bom nisso! 

Jongin exclamou surpreso quando Chanyeol encontrou a segunda pista, apenas 15 minutos depois do início da brincadeira. Ela estava atrás de um pneu velho perto das mansões. Por jogar muitos jogos de detetives e resolver muitas charadas neles, tinha o raciocínio um pouco mais rápido com aquele tipo de coisa. Não que sempre acertasse, mas tentava.

— Quatro irmãos que correm e correm mas nunca se alcançam… Não tinha certeza que era um pneu, mas valeu a pena tentar! A gente deve ser os únicos que já desvendaram pelo menos o primeiro enigma. — Chanyeol entregou a carta com a próxima dica a Jongin, enquanto arrumava sua própria roupa um pouco suja por ter tido que agachar — Qual a segunda pista?

— “ _O que é? O que é? De boca para cima fica cheia e de boca para baixo fica vazia_ ”. — Jongin ergueu as sobrancelhas — Hummm….Não faço ideia!

— Porra, eu também não… — suspirou — Vamos ver no mapa se algum lugar tem algo que nos lembra a frase. A gente não tem tempo a perder.

O mapa era grande, mas a área marcada nele não era muita. Era quase que um circulo em volta das mansões. No mapa havia marcado um lago, uma cabana velha, uma área com muitas flores, as duas mansões e um pequeno parquinho. Não era muito, mas como tinham pouquíssimo tempo e ainda charadas para desvendar, aquela área não parecia tão reduzida assim. Como estavam por perto, escolheram ir primeiro na pequena cabana marcada atrás das mansões. Talvez lá algo os faria achar a resposta. Andavam apressados, tomando cuidado apenas para não escorregar na lama e nas folhas no chão, consequências da chuva anterior. Os dois não tinham muito o que conversar naqueles 10 minutos em que mudavam de lugar, não eram muito próximos ainda. A única coisa de que tinha certeza, era que Jongin estava realmente com um pouco de medo daquela floresta após a história das crianças fantasmas, e para ajudar, Chanyeol se manteve perto dele com sua lanterninha. Se mantinha quieto, pois estava ocupado pensando em como falaria para Jongin sobre estar gostando de Baek, e que ainda havia o beijado. Estava um pouco nervoso e não sabia o momento certo. Estava pensando demais.

— Ei, tem gente ali dentro ou é o escuro me fazendo ver coisas?

Chanyeol acordou do mundinho da Lua ao ouvir Jongin, apontando sua lanterna em direção a pequena e velha cabana, vendo Minseok e Baekhyun ali dentro. Se aproximaram com certa pressa e antes que pudessem falar qualquer coisa, Seok parou na frente dos dois um pouco ansioso.

— Nos ajudem aqui, por favor? A gente não faz ideia do que possa ser o nosso e o Sehun e o Kyung já vazaram. Nem deu tempo de pedir ajuda pra eles…

— Eles já conseguiram a primeira charada? — Jongin perguntou curioso.

— Uhum! Aparentemente o Soo já tinha escutado aquela charada antes então já sabia que a resposta era “espelho”.

— Oh sim, justo. — Chanyeol deu de ombros.

— Então vocês podem ajudar? A gente pode dar uma olhada no de vocês também se estiverem travados…. Não é uma competição entre a gente mesmo. — Baek apareceu atrás de Seok, tentando não deixar muito óbvia a sua felicidade interna por ver Chanyeol ali.

— Não temos muito tempo mesmo, e não é contra as regras. Então beleza! Qual o de vocês mesmo?

Foi assim que os quatro começaram a trabalhar juntos, mesmo que fosse apenas para aquela charada em específica. Jongin tinha certeza de que já havia escutado a charada de Seok e Bae em algum lugar, então estava tentando caçar do fundo de sua memória qual era a resposta. Nisso se afastou dos três e entrou na cabana, olhando ao redor para ver se a lâmpada que faltava acenderia na sua cabeça. E não foi que funcionou mesmo?

— Relógio! Caramba, é um relógio! Ele tem meias, mas não pés, e tem quartos, mas não tem salas. 

— Verdade! Você é um gênio, Nini! — Baek correu todo alegre até o moreno, o abraçando apertado em agradecimento antes de ir até o relógio da parede, o levantando um pouco até a carta atrás dele cair. — Poxa, valeu mesmo!

— Só aceito o agradecimento com uma bitoquinha! 

O mais novo ali falou em claro tom de brincadeira, fazendo Baek revirar os olhos e o ignorar, soltando um arzinho pelo nariz que nem podia ser considerada uma risada. Foi na direção de Seok, que ainda estava do lado de fora da cabana, para mostrar a nova carta. Ele estava ali concentrado, tentando ajudar os outros meninos do mesmo modo que o ajudaram, contudo nada vinha à sua cabeça.

— Relaxa, Seokkie. Se não souber, a gente se vira. — Chanyeol assegurou, pousando a mão no ombro do mais velho.

— Uhum! Tenta achar logo o boné com o Bae. Aí tu vai poder voltar pra mansão e beber uma aguinha gelada. — Jongin continuou, sabendo que Seok às vezes se esforçava demais para as coisas.

— Calma… você disse água… 

Foi como se as engrenagens no cérebro dele voltassem a funcionar.

— Ai meu deus, era muito óbvio. Acho que a gente que tava tentando pensar em algo mais complexo. — Riu de si mesmo — Sua próxima pista deve estar em uma garrafinha. Parte do campo florido que tem no mapa, tem flores crescendo em garrafinhas pet! Eu e o Bae passamos na frente e vimos, então pode estar lá.

Realmente. Chanyeol não sabia como não havia percebido aquilo antes. Se lembraria depois de começar a jogar mais ainda jogos de enigmas porque não estava achando tão fácil quanto imaginou. Os dois agradeceram a Seok pela grande ajuda e se despediram ali mesmo, pois pouco mais de 30 minutos já haviam se passado. O campo estava a 15 minutos deles, já que novamente não podiam correr muito rápido. Aquela área tinha ainda mais folhas no chão e lama, por estarem em uma parte mais densa da floresta, e se caíssem se sujariam completamente, então preferiam evitar. O mesmo silêncio de antes se fez presente no começo, mas a diferença era que agora Jongin tentava puxar um ou outro assunto aleatório para conversarem, provavelmente para afastar o medo que ele tinha daquele lugar. 

— ...E o Baek é péssimo em enigmas, meu deus. Eu devia ter pedido para ele beijar minhas mãos por ter resolvido aquilo por ele. — Jongin comentava risonho, fazendo Chanyeol voltar sua atenção a si assim que escutou o nome do loirinho.

— Você gosta muito do Baek? — Soltou espontaneamente, se xingando mentalmente ao perceber que perguntou em voz alta.

— Óbvio! Se eu não amasse, não encheria tanto o saco dele. — Sorriu, levando o olhar ao mais alto ao seu lado — Só não fala isso pra ele, senão ele vai se achar.

Chanyeol riu junto apenas para não deixar tão claro seu nervosismo crescendo. Já estava difícil pensar em como falaria sobre aquele assunto com Jongin, mas agora que ouviu bem na sua cara o quanto ele gosta do loirinho, sua mente deu um giro de 360 graus. 

_Estava tão cismado na ideia de que Jongin era apaixonado pelo Baek, que nem levou em conta a opção deles se amarem de algum outro jeito, como por amizade._

— Olha ali, as garrafas pets que o Seok comentou! 

Agradeceu mentalmente por poder tirar aquele assunto da cabeça naquele momento, dando uma corridinha junto com Jongin para se aproximarem das flores coloridas. Yixing, Jun, ou seja lá quem escondeu as coisas, não havia escondido bem a garrafinha com a pista. Demoraram menos de 3 minutos para encontrar, ela estava bem no meio das flores. Bem que Jun havia avisado que não tiveram tanto tempo de preparo. Jongin pegou a garrafinha e tirou sua última pista ali de dentro.

— A última! Estamos quase acabando! — Jongin estava animado, enquanto abria sua última cartinha, mas o sorriso murchou a medida que lia. — Por que só passam os mais difíceis pra gente? 

Entregou o papel para Chanyeol ver por ele mesmo

“Estou na única coisa que pode estar em um bolso vazio”

— Realmente, acho que a gente pegou os mais difíceis. — Chanyeol teve que rir com a má sorte.

_Aparentemente o dia não estava favorável a bons pressentimentos._

— Olha, Vamos ir andando por aí enquanto pensamos. Podemos dar a sorte de entender a charada ou de achar algum outro menino para nos ajudar. 

Jongin sugeriu e Chanyeol concordou, decididos a andar em círculos por aquele lugar até encontrar a resposta. Passaram por tudo o que é lugar e acreditavam ter visto em todos os cantos, mas ainda nada da lanterna de dinossauro. Quando foram perceber, faltavam apenas 20 minutos para o fim do jogo e nada ainda vinha em mente. Jongin, cansado e frustrado, foi se sentar em uma pedra perto deles e esticar as pernas um pouco, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso, dois seres pularam em cima de si, o fazendo gritar fino, assustado.

— **QUE MERDA É ESSA?!!** — Jongin havia caído no chão de susto, a mão no peito acelerado e a respiração ofegante.

— Desculpa aí. Não achamos que você ia se assustar tanto assim. — Minseok tirou a máscara branca que usava e deu uma risada

— Na verdade eu já sabia! Só queria ver sujo de lama mesmo. — Sehun também tirou a máscara, rindo mais ainda ao encontrar um Jongin irritado.

— Seus filhos da mãe… Amanhã de manhã, se vocês acordarem com um banho de água com gelo, não me culpem! — Ameaçou, estendendo a mão em um pedido mudo de ajuda para levantar.

Sehun não era idiota, então não foi ajudar. Contudo, se sentindo um pouquinho culpado, Seok foi na inocência ajudar o amigo apenas para no fim ser puxado até o chão e se sujar todo. Jongin começou a rir na hora e Minseok, extremamente irritado, dava alguns tapas no braço do moreno enquanto o xingava. Continuariam sempre crianças.

— Oh, mas o que vocês tão fazendo aqui? Trocaram de dupla? — Chanyeol perguntou, confuso

— Não! É que a gente já achou os nossos objetos então viemos ajudar vocês. Olha, os outros dois tão chegando ai. — Apontou na direção que vieram, podendo ver Kyungsoo e Baekhyun conversando enquanto se aproximavam — Nos mostra sua última pista.

Chanyeol esperou estarem todos ali para mostrar o enigma no papel, vendo que nenhum deles sabia a resposta imediata. Era frustrante, só faltava aquilo.

— Eu já escutei essa charada antes também, mas não tô me lembrando agora da resposta. — Kyungsoo se pronunciou, pensativo — Mas deve estar na área do parquinho, porque, pelo o que eu vi, todos nós achamos dicas ou os objetos nas outras áreas do mapa, menos no parquinho. 

— É uma boa teoria… A gente não tem muito tempo, então é melhor tentar! — Baek concordou com a ideia.

Assim, os seis amigos foram andando com pressa até o parquinho, que era do outro lado do mapa. Tinham 15 minutos, tinham que agilizar. Sehun, Kyungsoo e Minseok conversavam entre si na frente de todos, Baek, que estava no meio do grupinho, estava distraído olhando o céu estrelado, e Chanyeol e Jongin estavam lado ao lado em silêncio, seguindo o restante das pessoas. Foi este momento que achou mais adequado conversar com o moreno. Estava em um de seus momentos raros de coragem, então tinha que aproveitar antes que enrolasse mais. Respirou fundo duas vezes, bem profundamente, antes de virar a cabeça na direção de Jongin.

— Nini… Posso falar uma coisa?

O moreno, apesar de ainda todo sujo de lama, não estava mais com o mau humor de antes, então apenas concordou com a cabeça, prestando atenção no que o outro falava.

— Eu… Eu só queria pedir desculpas. A gente não é amigo muito próximo ainda, mas não acho legal o que eu fiz…

— Chanyeol… tu ta me deixando nervoso. — Riu sem graça — Fala logo o que aconteceu.

— Eu...

— Você...?

— Eu beijei o Baekhyun hoje de manhã. — Jongin abriu a boca em pura surpresa, coisa que Chanyeol interpretou como se ele estivesse chateado — Me desculpa mesmo… Eu sabia dos seus sentimentos por ele, mas..

— Chanyeol, do que tu ta falando?

— Eu sei que você é apaixonado pelo Baek, então queria me desculpar … por sei lá, por ter beijado ele mesmo sabendo que ele já tá quase comprometido contigo..

Chanyeol esperou de tudo, menos uma risada alta. Jongin gargalhava como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo e Chan, confuso, só observava. 

— Tu brizou legal, Chanyeol. — Ele ria tanto que chegou a lacrimejar — Tu acha que eu to apaixonado pelo Bae? De verdade?

— Sim, eu..

— Chanyeol. Qual o meu nome completo?

— O que?

— Qual o meu nome completo?

— Eu não sei, mas por que isso é relevante? — Neste ponto Chanyeol não estava entendendo mais nada.

Baek, curioso com a situação, esperou o momento certo para se enfiar no assunto.

— Chanyeol, meu nome é Byun Jongin. O Baek é meu primo, seu doido.

— Escutei meu nome? — Byun loirinho brotou na conversa, ficando ao lado de Jongin.

Chanyeol estava em puro choque. Nunca imaginou que eles fossem primos, nem por um segundo. Talvez tudo o que viu foi coisa de sua cabeça criativa. Estava em um bug mental.

— O Chanyeol achou que eu tava apaixonado por você. — O moreno explicou, fazendo o loiro rir desacreditado.

— Mas o que te fez pensar isso?? Achei que tu soubesse que ele também é um Byun.

— É que eu vi ele ajoelhado e quase te beijando lá na montanha… então eu pensei que-

Foi interrompido novamente pela risada de Jongin, que estava achando aquela situação extremamente cômica. Daquela vez, o barulho também chamou a atenção dos três que andavam mais a frente.

— Chanyeol, aquilo não era uma declaração minha. Eu tava imitando um pedido de namoro por que o Baek é doi- — Jongin teve sua boca tapada por Baek antes que ele pudesse continuar.

— O que ele quer dizer, Chan, é que foi um mal entendido. Além do mais, o Jongin é hétero, então não faz sentido.

O mais alto sentiu as orelhas esquentarem em uma velocidade impressionante. Estava extremamente envergonhado, não podia acreditar que estava sofrendo por nada este tempo todo. Era um bobo mesmo.

— Me desculpem! Nossa, que vontade de me enfiar num _buraco_ e fugir. — Ele escondeu o rosto com as mãos, andando em passos mais largos para se afastar dos Byuns que agora morriam de rir da situação.

Contudo, Kyungsoo, que estava escutando tudo, finalmente percebeu qual era a resposta do enigma.

— Valeu, Chanyeol! Agora eu sei onde essa lanterna do capeta está. Vamos rápido! 

Soo estava super animado e estava se divertindo bastante com aquele jogo, por isso deixou seu lado competitivo sair por aquela noite e se esforçou para chegarem o mais rápido possível no parque. Como ninguém mais sabia onde estava a maldita lanterna, ficaram observando Kyung de longe enquanto ele corria. Em menos de 5 minutos o baixinho estava de volta todo sujo de lama, mas ao menos com a lanterna em mãos.

— Boa, Kyung!! Onde que tava? — Sehun deu um high-five com ele.

— Em um buraco. É a única coisa que pode estar em um bolso vazio. — Ele sorriu satisfeito, com aquele seu sorriso raro de se ver, em formato de coração, capaz de derreter qualquer um — Agora só precisamos correr! Devem faltar menos de 7 minutos e eu me recuso a deixar que todo esse esforço seja em vão!

Os meninos todos concordaram e começaram a correr rapidamente pela trilha que parecia ser a mais curta, não ligando mais para a lama que acabavam jogando em seus corpos. Estavam se divertindo como nunca! Além de que fazia um tempo que não trabalhavam em grupo daquele jeito, então da próxima daria, um jeito para que todos participassem, até mesmo Yixing e Junmyeon que ficaram de fora daquela vez. 

O chinês já estava na contagem regressiva, quando escutou o barulho de passos em direção à casa, Kyungsoo conseguiu o entregar a lanterna apenas 5 segundos antes do tempo acabar. Se tivessem corrido um pouco mais lentamente, provavelmente teriam perdido. Jun e xing bateram várias palmas, surpresos pela vitória, já que eles já havia desistido daquela opção. 

— Meus parabéns! Vocês conseguiram mesmo e agora as crianças vão poder ir embora em paz. — O Oh mais velho sorriu, ainda batendo palmas para os amigos. — Vamos discutir o que vocês vão querer de prêmio amanhã. Porque agora vocês todos vão tomar banho e ir jantar! O Xing preparou comida pra gente enquanto vocês estavam fora.

— E qual é o cardápio, chef Zhang? — Minseok tentou perguntar com um sotaque italiano.

— Frango a parmegiana, arroz e ovo cozinho! Feito com carinho especialmente para você. — Deu uma piscadela a Kyungsoo, sabendo que aquela comida era uma das favoritas dele — Mas agora obedeçam o dono da casa e vão tomar banho! Estaremos esperando na sala.

— Sim, senhores! — Sehun e Jongin responderam ao mesmo tempo, quase que telepaticamente.

Os garotos entraram e tentaram não demorar muito até subir as escadas, já que o caminho pelo qual passavam ficava todo sujo de lama. Chanyeol e Baek entraram em seu próprio quarto e fecharam a porta, ainda sorridentes pela diversão que tiveram naquele jogo. 

— Espero que a gente possa fazer isso junto algum outro dia de novo. Foi muito louco!

— Concordo, mas seria melhor ainda se não tivesse tanta lama no chão… Olha nosso estado!

Os dois riram. Estavam completamente imundos. Foi aí que perceberam uma coisa: havia apenas um chuveiro e os dois estavam extremamente sujos. Como resolveriam algo assim?

— Hummm, sobre o banho… — Baek mordeu o canto do lábio, ficando um pouco tímido com a própria imaginação — Qualquer coisa você pode tomar banho primeiro, já que tá pior que eu! Aí eu tiro a roupa e fico só de toalha aqui te esperando….

— M-me esperando só de toalha?! — A mente de Chanyeol foi longe com essa simples frase, ele chegou a quase se engasgar com a própria saliva.

— Te esperando sair do banho pra eu entrar depois, seu safado! Isso o que eu queria dizer. — O loiro acabou rindo, apesar de estar um pouco envergonhado.

— Ah, sim! Eu sabia! Tava só brincando… — ria de nervoso — Então… eu tô indo lá, tá?

— Uhum, só não demore muito.

— Pode deixar. — Chan sorriu.

Antes dele se trancar no banheiro, Baek pode ver as orelhinhas dele avermelhadas, o que fez seu coraçãozinho de melão esquentar. Ele era adorável.

Como amava aquele homem orelhudo!

30 minutos se passaram e já estavam todos de banho tomado ali na sala, jogados no sofá, esperando Yixing e Kyung acabarem de montar a mesa de jantar. Todos conversavam e riam, como normalmente faziam, mas a diferença era que o humor de todos estava mil vezes melhor após o jogo bem sucedido. Minseok e Jongin conversavam animadamente sobre séries, coisa que estavam fazendo bastante desde que chegaram naquela mansão no primeiro dia. Baekhyun, Chanyeol e Sehun estavam falando sobre video games novos que estavam lançando naquele mês, e até mesmo Kyung estava falando mais descontraidamente com Yixing. Só Junmyeon que estava meio distraído, mexendo no celular. Soo, percebendo que Jun estava quieto, se afastou de Zhang e foi até o mais velho, chamando sua atenção ao cutucar seu ombro.

— Ei, Junmy. Tudo bem? Tá passando mal?

Junmyeon virou a cabeça para olhar quem falava consigo, abrindo um sorrisinho fraco antes de voltar a atenção aos amigos no sofá.

— Tem algo errado… — começou a olhar ao redor, mas não havia ninguém na sala que não estivesse ou no sofá, ou na mesa de jantar, sentiu como se seu coração tivesse caído em seu pé. — Gente.. cadê o Jongdae?!

Exclamou alto, chamando a atenção de todos os presentes, que começaram a levantar confusos.

— C-cadê ele, gente?! Ele não tava com vocês? — Jun estava começando a ficar nervoso.

— Não… só estavamos nós seis… — Minseok respondeu pausadamente, olhando para os outros amigos ali para ver se alguém sabia de alguma coisa.

Ninguém sabia de nada. _Ninguém havia percebido o sumiço de Dae._

— Já f-fazem mais de duas horas que ele foi pra floresta jogar com v-vocês… têm certeza que ele não estava lá?! — Jun começou a ficar desesperado, Kyungsoo teve que o segurar com medo dele desmaiar.

Os meninos, preocupados, saíram da casa do jeito que estavam mesmo e começaram a gritar por Jongdae, enquanto Yixing permanecia dentro da casa junto com Junmyeon, que estava passando um pouco mal. Chanyeol corria desesperado pela floresta, gritando pelo melhor amigo em meio às lágrimas. Como não foram perceber antes que ele não estava ali com eles?

Jongdae não escutaria nunca toda a gritaria dos amigos. Ele estava longe. Bem longe. Era o responsável por ter pego escondido o mapa da área de Junmyeon, o usou para pegar a trilha mais rápida até o morro, mesmo ela sendo um pouco mais perigosa, principalmente de noite. Dependia naquele momento apenas da lanterna que havia trago e de seu mapa. As vezes acabava caindo e nisso fez vários cortezinhos por toda a pele, principalmente pela perna, já que os galhos naquela área eram um pouco afiados e ele não tinha luz o suficiente para os enxergar e desviar. Porém, todo esse esforço valeu a pena. Estava, uma hora depois, já em cima do morro. Um lugar um pouco mais iluminado, já que a luz forte da lua não era barrada pelas árvores altas. Conseguia enxergar mesmo sem sua lanterna.

Respirou fundo. Estava de volta ali.

Começou a andar e a andar, mas agora sem pressa, até chegar no lugar onde ficou da última vez, perto do penhasco, perto do mar. Se sentou na lama mesmo e deixou a lanterna e o mapa ao seu lado. Olhou para o céu estrelado e para a Lua minguante. Tentou deixar aquela calmaria e aquele silêncio preencher todo seu corpo, mas seu coração já estava pesado demais. Estava cansado.

Estava muito cansado.

_Queria descansar._

Olhou para onde deveria estar a flor branca que sua amiga borboleta havia gostado, mas ela não estava mais ali. Provavelmente soterrada pela chuva forte. 

Sentiu o coração doer.

Olhou ao redor, procurou pelas outras flores. Nada.

_Nada_.

Suspirou. O que esperava? Era uma péssima pessoa, então não merecia ver novamente aquela bela cena de do dia anterior.

Não queria se sentir culpado. Desde que decidiu como acabaria sua carta de suicídio naquele mesmo lugar, fez questão de se despedir de cada um dos amigos. Abraçou, beijou e fez carinho em todos. Queria que suas últimas memórias juntas fossem bonitas, cheias do amor e carinho que, mesmo Dae sabendo que existia, não conseguia verdadeiramente sentí-las. 

Achou que eles o questionariam. Era uma pessoa carinhosa com os amigos, mas não tanto. Não naquele nível.

Achou que iriam o parar. 

_O fazer desistir daquilo._

Achou que seria salvo….

_Arrogante._

Ele não conseguia nem salvar a si mesmo, como foi esperar algo de alguém?

Mas a culpa era dele de ter expectativas demais. Sempre foi daquele jeito e no fim sempre se machucava. Ele sabia que escondia bem seu sofrimento, mas nem mesmo Junmyeon ou Chanyeol perceberam a dor em seu sorriso?! O desespero em seu olhar vazio?! Não perceberam que o presente que deu foi uma despedida definitiva?! Não perceberam o quão quieto ele estava?!

Realmente não perceberam?

Ou perceberam, mas não se importaram?

Sentiu o coração pesar. Sabia que Junmyeon o amava de verdade, então depois de receber aquele discurso e o primeiro pedaço na festa, se sentiu egoísta por o deixar. Era um egoísta que só pensava em si mesmo. Ele era egoísta no nível de querer morrer em um lugar tão bonito e especial para Junmyeon. 

_Era um monstro._

Começou a chorar, a dor em seu peito era insuportável. Nunca seria perdoado. **Nunca.**

Sabia que não tinha tanto destaque. Tinha amigos incríveis, incríveis demais. Nunca conheceu pessoas tão legais quanto eles…. Cada um deles tem algo de muito especial. Todos são seres humanos incríveis. 

Eles não mereciam ser amigos de alguém como ele. Mereciam apenas o melhor. Mereciam alguém melhor.

Começou a soluçar, o choro o dando uma dor de cabeça aguda. Mas não reclamou. Merecia. 

Queria ser feliz como eles. Queria **muito** ser feliz como eles.

Sentia que não tinha controle de nada. Não tinha controle da própria vida, nunca teve. Se tivesse, não estaria com sua saúde mental tão quebrada daquele jeito. Se ele tivesse o protagonismo da própria vida, ele tinha certeza que seria feliz. Ele poderia ser um amigo melhor! Uma pessoa melhor! Ele poderia viver todos os dias sem sentir vontade de se machucar! 

Ele poderia…

Ele poderia…

O vento começou a aumentar subitamente, pegando o pobre garoto de surpresa. A lanterna não foi capaz de segurar o mapa, então o mesmo saiu voando para longe, impossibilitando qualquer chance dele voltar para a cabana.

_Não era como se ele estivesse planejando voltar mesmo._

Suspirou e tirou sua carta do bolso. Uma carta que estava tentando escrever há semanas, mas nunca tinha a coragem de a terminar. Não tinha coragem porque tinha medo de morrer. Todos tinham medo de morrer.

Ele não queria morrer, ele queria ser salvo. Ele queria que alguém percebesse todas as suas cicatrizes em seu pulso, mesmo que já mais apagadas por não fazer mais aquele tipo de coisa há um tempo. Ele queria que Chanyeol percebesse que o “texto da faculdade” que ele achou que Dae escrevia, na verdade era uma carta de socorro, pois ele não sabia por quanto mais tempo conseguiria se manter vivo.

— Idiota. 

Ele falou para si mesmo, a voz carregada em uma dor que os garotos que ainda o procuravam na floresta nunca imaginaram que poderia ser dele. Achavam que Dae era uma pessoa positiva. Uma pessoa boa. Uma pessoa gentil. Uma pessoa carinhosa e muito falante. Uma pessoa com um belo sorriso e uma bela risada.

…

…

Eles realmente o conheciam? Não era mais daquele jeito há dois anos, mas nenhum deles percebeu.

Talvez ele não fosse assim tão importante.

**Novamente pergunto, _por que demoraram tanto para perceber que Dae não estava com eles?_**

Dae não era importante.

Ele não se sentia importante.

Mais um suspiro. Estava cansado de pensar tantas coisas ruins.

Ele nunca teve o _protagonismo_ da sua _vida_ …

Mas agora teria o _protagonismo_ de sua _morte_.

Aquele era seu ato de desespero em busca de algum tipo de controle sobre sua existência.

Aquele era o fim que ele queria. Um fim que ele controlasse. 

Levantou da lama devagar. Pegou algumas pedras e prendeu sua carta de despedida debaixo delas, assim ela não sairia voando. Havia também feito uma carta de despedida especial para Chanyeol e Junmyeon, que eles achariam ao mexer no bolso de suas malas de viagem. Eram seus melhores amigos, sentia que precisava fazer aquelas extra também.

Suspirou.

Era agora? 

Aquele era o único jeito. Aceitou que não tinha salvação para si mesmo.

Andou para mais perto da borda do penhasco, sentindo o vento e a luz da lua em sua face. As flores bonitas infelizmente não estavam ali para o fazerem companhia em seus últimos momentos com vida. Não teria o melhor fim de todos… mas seria um fim belo.

Afinal, **_ele queria acabar de um jeito bonito._ **

_Bonito_ como a borboleta azul que viu naquela manhã.

 _Bonito_ como a antiga paisagem.

 _Bonito_ como a lua.

  
  


Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Estava com medo. Com **muito** medo, mas não podia fraquejar. Não agora.

Quando viu, já estava na bordinha do morro, um passo em falso e cairia direto no mar, na praia rochosa ali em baixo. Entreabriu os olhos e olhou para o fim da trilha que usaram no outro dia para chegar até ali. Se alguém aparecesse ali, ainda poderia ser salvo.

Se alguém viesse o procurar, ele sairia dali.

Ele...

…

…

...

Sorriu. Ninguém veio.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado! Qualquer crítica é bem vinda!
> 
> PS: Desculpem pelo final triste :)


End file.
